Rebuilding
by vegetas4evasweetheart
Summary: Post season. Gaang gathers for Zuko's coronation which changes everything for the Zutara who thought their life would be smoothe sailing from now on...Lemon is a most def. kids dont read if u do I warned you!
1. Here We Gaang Aagain

**Disclaimer I don't own ATLA..unfortunately…**

**This is my first ATLA fanfic and I don't really know the animals, land, and food but I was mad as hell that they actually felt comfortable leaving Katara and Aang together.. Blah.. Anyways this story is not for kids and please leave reviews or don't hey I just wana type.!**

**Um oh the story is like after Aang and Ozai finish fighting…enjoy!**

"Katara!" the young avatar called from down below and the water bending master looked up from the building she was helping to construct. She smiled upon seeing him and hurried to finish her last bit of the construction. It had only been three weeks since Aang defeated Ozai and Katara had recruited many Northern Water Tribe benders along with her grandfather Pakku and his pupils.

They figured fusing the architectural design of the Northern Water Tribe and how the Southern Water Tribe used to be was easier than coming up with a completely new one. Their building had a come along way but of course Katara complained about the size being that there were only a handful of villagers in her tribe. Pakku assured her that she and Kana were not the only hotheads and that there would be plenty of rebellious teens and women who came to the south for the less culturally ruled South Pole.

Katara glided down the building and landed stealthily in front of him.

"Wow Katara things have really come a long way and so soon!" The air bender looked up at the city which was a splitting image of the North Pole. They were building from the inner city to the outer part of it, so now all they had to do was put up the barriers that closed the city inside.

"Yeah well we've worked relentlessly day and night even the non-benders have helped out." Katara was staring at the bridge above them that lead into the school behind them.

"I've come to take you to the Fire Nation for Zuko's coronation," he said childishly and left out the part that she was going as his date. Katara's mind somehow flipped over to Zuko and the first time they really actually fought, "_You little peasant, you've found you a master-_" her flashback was cut off by Aang nudging closer to her. Katara looked at the little boy and let out a sigh she had no idea she was holding. Katara could read between the lines and see the ulterior motives turning in his head but she hadn't the heart to let him down.

"Yes of course let me grab my things and you ready Appa!" Katara ran to the royal palace which was now her home, it glistened and shined and of course was easy to find her door because a statue of her was standing outside of it. The South Pole decided that since Hakoda was the chief he should be dubbed King and Katara and Sokka princess and prince of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara thought it all foolish and the idea of changing them from tribe to kingdom was a bit over the top.

She saw Pakku and her Gran Gran taking a walk and she instantly ran over to the lovely couple. They smiled upon seeing their granddaughter filled with joy and a small sense of purpose. They knew that her heart and mind was searching for something that she would not find in the South or North Pole.

"Gran Gran and Grandpa Pakku I am on my way to the coronation of the Fire Lord!" Katara said after bowing respectfully to the two older couples. They both hugged her and wished her well on her travels.

"Katara keep your mind open to all possibilities both good and bad," Kana said and Katara nodded before heading off to meet up with Aang and Appa of course he was happy to see her but she had a few words in the back of her throat trapped and no matter how hard she tried she could not wield them to come out. Soon they were on Appa and headed to the Fire Nation; Katara was very happy to travel again she just had no idea the road she was about to travel. They road mostly in silence, with the exception of groans from Appa and Aang's desperate sigh trying to get her to ask what was wrong. Katara only heard Yue calling to her in a faint cry she chumped it up to the fact that the sun was ruling the sky and Yue was harder to reach out to at that time. She promised her that she would visit her tonight to receive her message.

"Katara we're here!" Aang finally called out and Katara looked down at the Royal Palace and without all of the negativity it was actually beautiful. Once they landed they were bombarded by servants rushing them to their rooms so that they could get dressed for dinner. Katara taste buds were interested in more of the Fire Nation food, it was actually quite tasty.

"I am Ame and I will be your guide and servant during your stay at the Fire Nation." She introduced and bowed low before her. Katara did not like the formalities and the levels of superiority in her eyes no person was greater than the other.

"No need for all of that Ame I am a water tribe peasant and no better than you," Katara offered and Ame looked up confused and somewhat insulted.

"You are Master Water Bender and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe you're no peasant." Ame pushed and decided that the subject was not of importance right now she had to be scrubbed and cleaned for dinner. Ame approached her and began checking her measurements against a piece of scroll she already had.

"We have to get you scrubbed clean and dressed for dinner; we'd hate to keep the Fire- Prince Zuko waiting. Now he's approved of everything in your wardrobe for important things like meals and the Royal coronation." Ame stated and Katara began taking off her clothes and followed Ame into the bath room so that she could be scrubbed clean and primped for the dinner. For a second she thought that her olive skin would become pale and porcelain like those of the Fire Nation if she was scrubbed any longer. Just as her patience was wearing Ame pulled her out and was about to dry her off but Katara stopped her and insisted that she could do some things for herself.

Katara also put on her own under bindings which to her didn't bind much at the top. Her attention was quickly drawn to something bright blue and appeared to be shimmering. As Ame pulled it further out of the armoire she saw that it was a dress, her dress gossamer having only two thin layers. The bottom layer was silk with semi-white clouds and the top layer was like a veil, and off all things it had two splits up the side. After putting it on Katara noted that the dress was strapless and she prayed to Yue she wouldn't be tugging on it all night.

"Princess Katara you look beautiful enough to steal a man's heart with one gaze." Ame stated and Katara doubtfully walked over to the mirror to look for herself. When had she blossomed into a- a woman? Katara bit down on her lip and looked at Ame as she slid on her heeled sandals then sat down in front of her vanity so that Ame could tend to her hair. She gathered the top half of her hair and tied it in a ponytail and the bottom half hung down her back and over her shoulders.

There was a knock on the door and Ame broke her gaze at Katara's reflection in the mirror to answer the door. She came back in and gave Katara small nod, in her opinion such a beautiful woman was wasted on a kid two years _younger _than her.

"The Avatar is here to escort you to dinner," she said before bowing again and stepping aside to exit the room. Aang felt his knees buckle as Katara stood before him, he had to ask himself did she freeze him because he couldn't move.

"So Aang, how do I look?" Katara asked taking on a pose that almost caused him to pass out. He scratched his head and tried to formulate a thought once Katara noticed his blush she simply grabbed his arms and led the way to the banquet hall.

They entered the banquet hall and as soon as they were noticed all movement and conversation ceased. Zuko had been talking with one of the sages about his responsibilities of the Fire Lord and his expected behavior. Zuko was confused and slightly paranoid so once the room fell quiet he made his way through the crowd to see what all the non-fuss was about. Zuko felt like someone had knocked the wind out of his chest and all of his memories floated back to him. A part of his body wanted to reach for the scar on his chest but he could not will himself to move.

Ty Lee had come forward as well and looked at Katara with envious eyes. She pouted a bit and looked down at her pink gown, she was supposed to be the prettiest girl there, but oh well second place was still ok. Zuko didn't know if he was the only one who saw the sign on her thigh that said taste me. He began licking his lips and was suddenly nudged by Toph who was trying to discreetly warn him Mai was coming.

Katara hated the attention but she put a smile on her face and tried to get the boy next to her to move. His eyes were on her too but his body didn't seem responsive. Her eyes went to the blind girl who was mysteriously looking dead at her with accuracy. She was wearing a green and gold kimono with her family's insignia sewn through it as the active design. Her eyes then travelled up to Zuko and she felt her body blush, he was adorned in blood red robes with black outline his black silk pants were barely noticeable under his robes and for a moment Katara wished she could see through clothes.

Katara smile almost faltered when Mai appeared and tucked her arm into his. Her skin was just as pale as ever and she wore her hair in its usual style her gown was simple and elegant and matched his in a way that couples should. She had rubies adorned around her which amplified her look, it was good that the dress was simple because anything other would have look ridiculous with the amount of jewelry she was wearing. Mai shot her a disgusted look before looking up to her boyfriend and tugging on him.

Zuko was still staring at Katara wondering how she could be courting a child, had it been him he'd of taken control of the situation and instead of following her he would lead and made sure he shot every man in the hall a deathly stare to let them know she was taken. But a last his girlfriend was tugging on him and his fantasies would have to wait. Zuko forced himself to tear his eyes away from the water bender and give his undivided attention to Mai. After another minute of tugging and pulling Katara managed to get Aang's feet moving and she made her way over to Toph, Zuko and of course, Mai.

She hugged Toph and repeatedly told her how beautiful she looked in her green and gold kimono.

"Thank my mom, Sugar Queen…so Aang you look nice in your monk robes," Toph said and Katara was taken a little aback. Toph on the other hand did not mean to let those words flow out of her mouth but somehow they did on their own accord.

"Thanks Toph…wait how do you know?" Aang asked finally out of his trance and now interested in how Toph knew what he was wearing. They began talking and laughing but Katara was distracted by Yue's calling her again. Katara slipped away from Aang and headed out to the balcony and looked up at the moon. Yue appeared before Katara looking exactly the way she did as she died not too long ago.

"Katara you look beautiful…no matter this chat has to be short…it has come to Tui and I's attention that your destiny has not been recognized by you yet. There are many ways one could help rebuild the world Katara but you are meant to help rebuild it in another way, one that will not always be easy but I have no doubts you are up for the challenge. Someone is coming, all I can say for now is that you misunderstood Aunt Wu." With that she vanished and Zuko walked out and Katara's thoughts never connected to make them useful.

**First chap is up soooooo...hate it or love it or you just wana wait and see? Lemme know..gonna put the next few chaps up kinda soon**


	2. Whoa What Just Happened?

**Ok so this chap is kind of short but I'm just laying down the foundation of the story getting things a little stirred u w/ no further ado….**

"Prince Zuko, you excited about the big day?" Katara asked and he nodded sheepishly while holding his gaze past her or anywhere but on her. He didn't want to look at her from so close up. Silk doesn't particularly leave much up to one's imagination and he could not handle the embarrassment right now.

"I guess I'm anxious about it but before you disrupt- came I was being read in on all of the responsibilities of the Fire Lord and I don't know how I am going to do it all." Zuko admitted blankly and Katara blocked his view making him look at her. She brushed the rough part of his face and smiled at him trying to reassure him he would be ok.

"Prince Zuko you have faced worse but you were determined and you never gave up and look at you now, this is just another challenge and I know you will be the best Fire Lord ever." Katara barely managed to finish the statement before the Fire Lord pressed his lips against hers and begged with his mind for her to part her mouth and allow him entrance.

Her mouth opened and their tongues began fighting for dominance, Zuko used his height as an advantage grabbing her chin and holding her head back. Katara was on the tips of her toes and had no choice but to grab his neck to hold herself up. She absent mindedly undid his hair as he lifted her up and gently sat her on the railing. Zuko pressed his erection into her, his ego getting the better of him, he was not a twelve year old boy. Katara rocked her hips into him and finally got the full meaning of thin fabric.

His hands began roaming her body and they left a trail of fire behind, begging to be touched again. Her back arched on its own accord pressing her body into his making him want her even more. He pinched her nipples causing her to break their kiss and bite onto his neck and suck on it. She didn't know that it would leave a mark but he was more experienced and he knew better, yet he had not move to stop her. Zuko wanted to stop himself but himself didn't want himself to stop or to try and stop himself.

He began sucking on the top of her breast that was visible and he wanted to singe the damn thing off of her. Zuko was getting frustrated trying to battle with himself to maintain his animal instincts. What had changed in the past three weeks to make them feel this way, was it the fact that their minds finally had time to relax since the war was over? Zuko rubbed his hand up her thighs all the while she planted kisses on his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He stuck his finger through a crevice in her under binding and slid his finger in and out of her. Her moans sounded like singing to him, a sound that would haunt him forever now that she'd sung it to him.

"Nephew, I thought I'd find you out here alone, sorry that I was so late-" Iroh stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before his old eyes. He stroked his beard and cleared his throat, maybe they hadn't heard him speak or something. But neither budged or moved, other than what they were doing before he _didn't _interrupt.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted and they both snapped up looking like deer caught in headlights. Katara pushed Zuko and dropped down from the rail making her bounce against his erection once again.

"Hello Princess Katara…please excuse me and my nephew." Iroh asked and the two bowed at each other before Katara took her walk of shame back into the party, she stayed close to make sure she heard them.

"Zuko! I must say as a Prince I am proud of you, but as the future Fire Lord you cannot be caught up in such scandals! Everyone is watching you and everyone is counting on you to fail and for you to slip up!" Iroh didn't want to snap on his nephew but he had no choice right now, sometimes the boy didn't think straight.

"Uncle it was all a mistake the water peasant's dress had distracted me and unleashed something in me a feeling that I could not control. I apologize Uncle and I will not let it happen again!" Zuko said quietly still very embarrassed that his erection had not gone down.

"Stay out here until you have cooled down," Iroh said and Katara darted off away from the balcony until Iroh walked over to the snack table, everyone was waiting for dinner to be brought out but the chit chatting was nice. Katara walked out onto the balcony and saw Zuko looking up to the moon and then she noticed the pond that the balcony overlooked. She summoned the water and froze Zuko to the rail.

Katara eyes watered as she maneuvered through the hall and said her hellos and how do you dos to everyone. Soon after the servants began bringing the food to the table and everyone began taking their seat, the names of the appropriate owners were pinned to the back of the chairs. Zuko was at the head of the table to his left was Mai and his right was Iroh following Iroh was Aang then Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Arnook, Bumi, Kuei, Jeong Jeong, and some Fire Nation nobleman. Almost everyone was seated before Zuko made his appearance, Katara had laid the ice on thick and he had to dry himself as well as do his hair back the best he could before reentering the hall.

Zuko ignored the stares and when he made it to his seat he noticed that Katara was not at hers. Aang was so wrapped up in a conversation with Toph that Zuko didn't think he noticed. Ty Lee was whispering some gossip to Mai and of course no emotion showed on her mask. Zuko took his seat and made Iroh thank Agni that the hickeys were facing his side and not Lady Mai's who knows what uproar that could have caused.

Zuko angrily began eating his food without saying a word to his guest he was upset and everyone could tell. Mai figured that instead of confronting him on his attitude now she would wait until they were behind closed doors. Zuko knew her training but he would have preferred a pat on the arm from her or a gentle rub on his thigh to let him know she acknowledged him and his tantrum. Katara reentered through the main doors sucking her bottom lip and politely took her seat between Aang and Toph, causing a halt to their conversation.

Katara sipped her tea and nibbled on a piece of custard pie before standing again and bowing to the table before politely exiting out of the hall. Suki, worried, got up to follow her sister in law soon to be.

"Katara you ok?" Suki called out after the water bender and Katara shook her head no. "What's the matter?" Suki asked and Katara turned and faced the Kyoshi Warrior she grabbed her arm and pulled her closely up to her.

"You have to keep a secret and come with me…Toph can hear us." Katara whispered as low as she could and Suki nodded and allowed herself to be pulled off by the water bender. They were in Katara's room before they stopped and the two girls plopped down on the bed.


	3. Oh Spirits what the

**Ok so I know the last chapter was short and probably sucked the way I ended it but I was trying the whole leave em wanting for more thing? I guess anyhow hope you enjoy!**

"Zuko kissed me," she blurted out after finding no better way to say it.

"Oh my how was it? I bet it was fantastic!" Suki was excited and she turned over on her stomach to look into Katara's embarrassed face.

"It was slow and passionate and then became like a fight one between water and fire and then he pinched my nipple and my muscles began to spasm. I was out of control I took his hair loose and put passion marks on his neck; I didn't know it was that easy to make those! Anyway Iroh caught us and he went clean off on Zuko and then I heard Zuko say…" Katara was wiping her tears now and Suki laid her head on her chest and began stroking her hair.

"He called me a peasant Suki like I was just some disgusting and vile creature like a toy he could play with!" Katara exclaimed and Suki sighed before speaking.

"An exotic toy you mean to say, look at who his with miss stiff thin pale body or you the eccentric voluptuous water bender that isn't afraid of anything. You know when to be nice, stern, mean, forgiving and begrudging, warm, cold, loving and hateful." Suki said and Katara smiled. "And Zuko may be a powerful Fire Bender but you can lay him on his ass and I think it's about to register to him what a great-" Suki had to grab the cover to keep her balance once Katara shot up.

"What did you say Suki?" she asked and Suki looked dumbfounded she had actually just said a lot was Katara even paying her any attention?

"The Zuko part? Zuko is a powerful bender-" Katara put her index finger up to Suki signaling for her to hush and her memories flooded to her like a dam broke.

_You misunderstood Aunt Wu…You will marry a powerful bender…_

"Is the fortune teller Aunt Wu here?" Katara asked and Suki had to think about it, she figured she would soon enough find out. "Yes she is staying in an inn in the city though; she said she wanted to share her wisdom with the people of the Fire Nation." Suki recalled as she was helping to unload passengers.

"Please Suki you have to take me to her," Katara insisted and Suki was dragged out of the palace, once again by the water bender, and if she was an ordinary person she would be out of breath and begging for a break, but she was a warrior so all was well.

At some point Suki began to lead and Katara followed her to the inn where Aunt Wu was occupying and knew it was the right one because there was a line outside of the door. Katara saw Meng and ran over to her and the two of them hugged. Meng had grown just about as much as Aang had but her hair had apparently become more manageable being that it was down her back in one braid now. Suki was nudging Katara seemingly she was causing a lot of stir with the men of the crowd and in the city. She forgot that she still had her dress on and it was not only revealing but thin and curve fitting.

Katara ignored the cat calls and allowed Meng to escort her and Suki inside past everyone else in line. Aunt Wu smiled and reached out her arm before Katara even stepped through the door.

"I knew that you would be seeking me out sooner or later!" Aunt Wu said and the two of them hugged each other.

"I need another reading about the man I am supposed to marry, something a little less vague on the bending style." Katara asked and the two of them took a seat while Aunt Wu read her palms.

"I see a man, one who has had a hard past and had to work hard to get to where he is now." Aunt Wu tried and Katara but her lip that could be either of them she needed to know something more specific.

"He has struggled in the past with doing the right thing his greatest battle is within between good and evil, you will be the deciding factor in his destiny." Aunt Wu tried and Katara sat back flabbergasted that was definitely Zuko, no ifs ands or buts about it. How could she ever forgive him for what he said and how he played her?

"Aunt Wu, you are always welcome to the South Pole and I hope that you enjoy your stay at the Fire Nation." Katara said not wanting to get a reading and dash but Aunt Wu was a fortune teller and therefore she understood. Katara and Suki left out and Suki couldn't help but try and get a read on what was turning in the water benders head.

"Suki you could've just asked staring isn't polite…yes I do believe she is talking about Zuko and no I don't know how that is possible, and no I do not plan on telling him." Katara said and she walked in front of Suki and to the palace's outer walls. The guards bowed and let them past and the two girls walked through the yard and over to the main entrance. The guards bowed and did just like the two before let them pass without a spoken word. That doesn't mean they weren't thinking them though and Suki had a feeling she would soon here through the servants.

When they got into Katara's room Toph, Aang, and Sokka were sitting in her room waiting on their return. Sokka hugged his sister and then pulled Suki in for a kiss, in his mind things were looking up. After the coronation he would return to the South Pole and make Suki his bride and then after his father retired he'd become King. Aang was smiling at Katara and he didn't hear the next few words Toph said to him so she stomped out of the room very irritated.

Aang walked up to Katara and asked her for her hand and Suki could see that she reluctantly gave it to him but he did not. He led her onto her balcony which was across from the banquet hall 'great now every time I come out here I'll have to think of him' the young Avatar laid his head on her shoulder as they looked up at the moon. 'What is he doing trying to be romantic?' Katara didn't know why but she felt repulsed and even though Aang was only two years younger than her he was like a brother to her and his mentality at times didn't match hers let alone his maturity. Katara couldn't take anymore she would tell him that she was tired and wished to retire to bed.

But once she turned to tell him Aang was kissing her on the lips and trying to get in her mouth. She had to bite back her urge to bite his tongue and kick him over the railing. Katara pushed him back and pointed to the door which he reluctantly and embarrassingly went through the door. Katara counted to 100 and then walked into her room and checked to make sure everyone was gone before she locked the door.

Katara laid down in the bed and tried to make herself stop thinking about Zuko. If she could help it she was never talking to him again and she knew darn well she could help it. Her sleep did not come until the sun began to make its presence known in the sky. So of course she thought about Zuko and her mind battled itself. With everything that he's been through and accomplished she could allow him one slip up right? But everything he has done or tried to do to her he should know better by now. 'I'm nothing to him nor will I ever be he loves Mai and I was just something pretty to play with for the time being.' Katara allowed a tear to seep out of her eye and down her jaw and finally she succumbed to sleep.

Zuko had somehow managed to avoid dinner and his mini chat with Mai without being detected. He refused her company in the bed however, because that was an argument he wished to avoid. Zuko undressed and laid down in his bed trying to recap the small events that took place earlier. Zuko knew that Katara had heard him call her a peasant and he knew that wouldn't bode well. Something in his veins was telling him to go see her or talk to her but he hadn't the courage to. He didn't know how he could face her after she tried to comfort him and ease his mind. Zuko exhaled a large breath of fire and turned over on his side to fall to sleep.

Once the sun rose Zuko could feel his breath grow stronger and the energy pulsate throughout his veins. He jumped up and began his daily routine, bathing and dressing and heading down to the pond to do his bending drills. Zuko always trained topless and he would not stop doing that just because there were many girls starting to arrive for the festivities and would be drooling over him. There were only a few that were allowed there and an even smaller few had a view of the pond so he should be fine. Zuko started with meditating and feeling the power of the sun and the energy it emitted.

As soon as Zuko sat down with his legs folded and closed his eyes he felt his soul somewhat leave his body. He was standing in front of Agni, he had long hair and golden colored eyes with muscles that had obviously been put to use. Zuko wondered what Agni wanted with him, was this a punishment or something?

"I have not brought you here to punish you Prince Zuko." The man finally spoke and Zuko bowed low to him as a show of respect. Once Zuko stood up Agni walked off beckoning for Zuko to follow him. The Prince followed Agni trying to imitate his walk; it was so Spirit-like.

"Prince Zuko long ago before your crazy Great Grandfather started the war and before he came to the throne the world was experiencing a time of peace." The spirit showed him the Southern Water Tribe, it was grand even bigger than the Northern Water Tribe and it was filled with water benders; Zuko knew now that this conversation was about Katara.

"A promising Fire Bender fell in love with a water bender and they enjoyed many days and nights with each other, but as he got older and his job became clear it became harder for them to enjoy each other's company. Their bending had defined them more and as you know fire benders rise with the sun and water benders with the moon. The point of the story is that he chose his duty over his heart and lived out a horrible miserable life and the Fire Nation suffered much from it. You cannot keep your country happy if you are not happy Prince Zuko. These feelings that you claim you have been developing for the water bender is reality hitting you in the face you'll do well to obey them. Zuko I will not accept anything less than perfect from you or I will challenge you to Agni Kai myself!" Zuko looked up at the spirit and nodded his head he didn't understand what made Katara so important that the spirit would threaten him over it.

"She's so important that together the two of you will bring in some of the most powerful benders both water bending and fire bending children. She is so important because together you will assist the avatar in restoring balance to the world and most of all because I told you so!" Flames began to dance up as the spirit's anger grew. Zuko did not count on the fact that his thoughts would be heard. He bowed low to Agni and gave him a humble apology.

The spirit had no intention to burn Zuko but it was fun to toy with him just a bit, and if it meant that his point would be further made then all the better. Zuko opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting in front of the pond just like he had before he was abducted. Zuko stood and began stretching and running his fire bender drills he did not miss one step. Before he started another drill Li and Lo made their way over to Zuko and he gave them a respectful nod.

"Prince Zuko, something has been brought to our attention," Li began and Zuko lowered his stance to hear what they had to say. "If you are not married before you are crowned Fire Lord than it is law that the courts be opened," Lo said and Zuko looked to Li knowing she would speak next. "And a series of tests will be given to each of the potential Fire Ladies," Li added and Zuko switched to Lo, didn't this get irritating because he sure was. "And the last one standing will be Fire Lady, unless you overrule with sufficient grounds." Lo finished and the twins looked up to him for some sort of response, Zuko didn't know why he had yet to propose to Mai, he now knew thanks to Agni.

Zuko looked to the old ladies and nodded his head, he would give them no satisfaction nothing to gossip about. Once out of the clear the Prince began drilling harder which produced more fire and more onlookers. Almost three hours had passed since Zuko had gotten out of bed and he'd been letting off steam and trying to clear his mind for the lesser half of the three minutes yet his energy never faltered.

'Where is all this fire coming from? We are under attack!' Katara jumped out of bed and tried to make sense of what was going on they couldn't really be under attack could they? She grabbed her water skin and ran out to the balcony, happy and disappointed at the sight below. The Fire Prince was practicing his jerk bending, showing off no doubt. Katara didn't know how long she'd lingered but pretty soon the Fire Prince looked up at her.


	4. Ember Island Here We Come

**Hey thank you everyone who has been reading nothing much to say so enjoy!**

He didn't know what new set of eyes were staring at him for sure but he was willing to bet his throne that it was the water bender, Zuko tried to fight his urge to look up but he was overpowered. Zuko looked up and saw her there fresh out of the bed and still looking beautiful, was she in her under bindings? Zuko felt his body ache from the sight, she needed no primping, scrubbing, make up, or anything else the Fire Nation nobles did before they stepped out into public.

Her darker skin tone somehow glowed in the sunlight and made Zuko want to be her sun, her light that accentuated her skin and made her glisten. Zuko changed his trail of thought not knowing if it was because he knew he was supposed to be with her or if it was because he wanted to so damn badly. When he first joined the avatar she was so cold towards him and all he wanted to do was be on her good side. Her angry face pulled him closer instead of pushing him away, he wanted to comfort her.

Hearing her cry in those crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se haunted him for many nights and he knew he would have to do everything he could to right that wrong. Was it true then that he felt that way about her all along but his mind was already preoccupied? He remembered when June kept insisting she was his girlfriend he had his second ever wet dream that night. Zuko gulped and broke their staring match by walking off to his room to get washed and ready for breakfast.

Katara rolled her eyes before walking back into her room and lying down in the bed. She would **not **deal with him later, why did she have to deal anyways?

Zuko was joined by Aang and Sokka on his way to breakfast instantly he knew that Sokka had a very good night and Aang, something must be wrong. Which should he ask how their night went, did he supposed to ask? If he asked Aang it was most likely his problems were Katara issues and he didn't want to think about them having a relationship. On the other hand he should try and help to reconcile his friend, he needed the help the most right? It was the right thing to do, put his feelings aside to help the inexperienced avatar through his relationship problems.

"So Sokka how was your night?" Zuko asked and the water tribesman grinned even harder if that was possible. He grabbed his two friends under his arm and squeezed them before sighing.

"Let's just say that Suki won't be that skinny for long…Nah I'm just kidding no kids but I am definitely getting the practice if you know what I mean!" he said doing that weird thing with his eyebrows.

"No," was all the avatar mumbled making Zuko feel slightly bad for him.

"Well Fire Lord Zuko I know you've had plenty of practice, I bet Mai's the real man pleaser," Sokka teased and Zuko forced a smile and thought about his girlfriend. She was trying to be there and be supportive of him but she didn't know how to be. She acted as though she had to be taught how to love and to be the woman a man needed after a long day. But she is here for him showing him that she wanted to be with him plus she risked her life to save his. But Katara did too and she not only saved his life but nursed him back to health.

They walked into the banquet hall and were greeted by their friends and in some cases family. Everyone was at their respective seats and awaiting the Prince so that breakfast could commence. Toph smiled when she heard Aang enter the room and tried her best to hide a blush from Suki. Toph had dressed like a lady being that her mother and father was honored guest of the Fire Nation. Her dress was bright green with pink designs on the bottom of the sleeves and her hair was pulled up into a bun held back by a pink and green comb. Her mother even went further to lightly apply green eye shadow on the lids of Toph's eyes.

Suki was wearing a dark green top with her mid-drift out and a long green skirt with black tights underneath. She needed something stealthy yet easy to snake out of when she went to see Sokka later on. Mai was wearing her traditional robes and of course Ty Lee was wearing her favorite outfit, the one she wore while traveling with Azula and Mai. Zuko sat in his seat and smile and nodded to most of his guest before everyone began to eat breakfast.

Again there was no one sitting in the seat between Toph and Aang and it made Zuko feel lonely…was that the emotion he was looking for? Aang was definitely sad, Zuko could definitely place his emotions they were written all over his face and he didn't care to hide it. Zuko averted his attention to Mai and he nudged her with his leg making her jump a little more than he expected. Everyone turned to look at why the lady would jump so violently and so suddenly.

This both embarrassed and angered Mai which made her give Zuko the evil eye. Mai looked from her boyfriend to their guest and tried to get the ends of her lips to turn up into a smile. After a while she gave up and took a bite of a berry on Zuko's plate and then hand the rest over to him for him to eat. The Fire Prince looked at his girlfriend and decided it would be best to comply with the small deed she was asking for. Iroh rubbed his beard in curiosity; something was going on in his nephew's head a battle of some sort. He looked over to the only empty seat at the table and then to the avatar whatever was going on he wanted to find out.

After breakfast Iroh decided to take some breakfast and tea to the water bender as a bribe for some gossip. He knocked on her door and did not hear a stir so he knocked louder. She groaned and then there was silence once again, Iroh decided to walk off but before he did the door opened and a well-rested water bender opened the door wearing only a robe and a sad face. It brightened when she saw the buns and komodo sausage and a cup of tea.

Iroh's plan was working she excitedly invited him into her room to receive her breakfast. Iroh watched her body language while she ate and every time she looked up he looked off or began to rub his beard. He was never good at keeping his ulterior motives to himself. Finally as the water bender finished her last few drops of tea she seemed ready to talk.

"Katara, is something going on between you and my nephew?" Iroh asked and she bit back her pity tears. What should she say, should she admit that she eavesdropped on their conversation?

"Zuko used me for his perverted advancement and I simply do not appreciate that." She simply stated and mentally patted herself on the back for a good answer and moral support.

"Ah, I see, my nephew is a very confused soul and often finds himself in desperate situations due to his definition of honor. What about you and the young avatar?"

"Exactly what you just said, the young avatar he is too young for me to even thinking about courting it just feels so wrong." Katara whined and Iroh held his hand up to stop her.

"Katara, if you love him then there should not be an age problem," Iroh insisted and Katara became defensive how could he say she didn't love him she was always cooking for him, cleaning, and comforting him just as her mother did and her mother loved her.

"I love him Uncle it's just that I have a motherly love for him, he's not only young but he is immature, unlike Zu-" Katara looked over to an extremely interested Iroh and almost hit his slick ass with a pillow.

"Like Zuyan he is a water tribesman from the North Pole," Katara lied and Iroh nodded his head and trying his best to hide his smile.

Zuko summoned his guard to look for Li and Lo and have them meet him in his meeting room inside his personal chambers. There he sat wondering and waiting where was his heart and did he like Katara because he had to…how did he even feel about Mai? Soon the twins were sitting in front of him very curious as to what was in his mind.

"Once you two said that the beaches of Ember Island had special powers, please explain them to me." Zuko asked and the two looked at each other he guessed they had to decide who would speak first.

"The beaches have a way of bringing out the most inner truth in people and if open to change it will help sooth those truths that have manifest into fears." Li explained and Zuko sat back confused…why didn't Lo speak?

"You may leave, bring in my steward," the prince said almost with the dullness of Mai, she was rubbing off on him. Li whispered something to Lo which Zuko could have sworn sounded like passion mark. He jumped up and ran to his mirror the mark was still on the right side of his neck. He grabbed a towel wet it and began scrubbing his neck trying to clear it but it didn't work not one bit. Zuko heard his door open and he calmly walked out and took a seat at his desk.

"Yes Prince Zuko," His steward asked once he came up from his bow and Zuko nodded for him to take a seat. Lu Hao was Zuko's old tutor from when he was a child and he often taught Zuko that sometimes big problems had small answers and vice versa, a theory Zuko valued enough to promote him.

"I need you to draw up an invitation to my family's beach house on Ember Island and have them sent to all of our guest around my age." Zuko asked and Lu Hao stood up from the chair ready to get to work, it was the first order Zuko had given him since he was promoted.

"Prince Zuko please forgive my bluntness but I could ask for the servant to bring in some seaweed lotion and make up for your neck…sire." Lu Hao was trying to tell Zuko to cover up his fucking passion mark it was unprofessional and very distracting especially since there was a wager on which woman he'd choose. Zuko smiled and nodded to the man before he bowed and left Zuko to his thoughts.

He was very irritated that the Great Sage would not let him get to any official business since he was not the official Fire Lord. By doing so he also refused to remove the troops from their lands and their posts he only ordered them to stand down and do not fight unless fired upon first. Zuko had spent the majority of the dinner the previous night explaining that to all of his friends and family that and the fact he was being stonewalled by the Great Sage to take the throne immediately.

There was a knock on the door that brought the Fire Nation Prince out of his hateful thoughts about the Great Sage.

"Come in," he stated and Lu Hao walked back in and slightly bowed to his Prince.

"When will you be leaving for Ember Island sire?" Lu Hao's head remained down during the entire question and Zuko's thought process. His coronation was in four days so if they left tonight they could stay three days and be back in time to ready themselves for the ceremony.

"We leave tonight, and make sure you add that the visit is mandatory…and when you present Katara with hers could you give her some blubbered seal jerky, mango, and ocean kumquat?" Zuko asked and Lu Hao simply nodded and bowed before leaving out to complete his orders.


	5. Oops Zuko Did it Again

**AN: I promise the story will get good and going just be patient….please r&r comments and criticism welcomed!**

"Aang cheer up, in a few days we'll be out of here and headed to Omashu with Bumi to discuss some business and ride this mail system I've been hearing about." Toph said rubbing Aang's shoulders and trying to be what she thought was a good friend. Aang nodded his head and stood up promptly making Toph feel like he didn't want her touching him but he wasn't going to say anything.

"I'll be back Toph I have some where I need to go," Aang said and he took off on his glider, flying the only place Toph could not hear his twinkle toes. She liked Aang, even more than a friend but if being with Katara made him happy she'd accept that but that was the problem she wasn't making him happy and it was only almost noon.

Make up I hate make up but I hate daggers being thrown at me even more but then again I almost died of hypothermia the other night. Zuko bit his lips and then he had to decide who he would go visit first, Mai or Katara.

"Mai calm down, I'm pretty sure Zuko is in his room going over the events of the coronation," Ty Lee offered but it seemed to make Mai groan even more. Sure she could be plastic and perfect in public but she chooses to stick her head in the pillow and cry when she was in her room…alone…with Ty lee.

"That's even worse, if we aren't married by then the aristocrats are going to file in ready to compete with me for my title. Just think of what they will say about his unwillingness to marry me, or even propose!" anger yup, that was the only emotion she could show why couldn't her only emotion be happiness? Ty Lee mentally cursed herself and began twirling her hair in thought, what to say what to do?

"Mai I thought you would like the competition the fun of mocking the girls fawning over something they could never have, are you actually saying those girls are better than you?" Ty Lee asked and Mai sat up and shot a look at Ty Lee that reminded her of Azula.

"No, none of them not even that flamboyant water whore!" Mai said and Ty Lee nodded her head in agreement. Mai threw her legs off the side of the bed and asked Ty Lee to send in her maids she was going to pretty herself up and demand Zuko spent time with her. When the maids came back that had an invitation for her and Ty Lee; Mai read it and thought it would be the perfect time for a romantic involvement between the two of them and most importantly in front of the water tribe whore.

"Mai I think this calls for a shopping trip all new things for the mini vacation." Ty Lee said and for once with a not so bored and dreadful nod Mai agreed.

Iroh had left a while ago which left the water bender to some nice quiet time in her hot tub of water. She didn't know why but she was feeling more in tune with water lately, she could feel it even though she couldn't see it. Her powers were growing more so every day and Katara knew that she would need some more training soon, she'd come up with the idea of travelling to the swamp to learn their water bending styles and kind of formulate her own bending style that she'd been practicing.

This style was going to be composed of all the elements in some shape form or fashion. The style that she added to it recently was earth bending she would freeze a big block of ice and shoot out pieces of it like Toph would punch through rocks. Most of the earth bending technique included ice so Katara had to increase her speed. All of the more advance stuff would come later right now she wanted to travel the earth, swamp, and fire nation to learn bending and then try to see what air bending had to offer.

Katara stepped out of the tub and dried off feeling renewed and refreshed she opened her armoire and looked inside for the first time. Katara decided on a blue tank and some black tights so that she could practice her bending comfortably. Fire nation tights were quite stretchable and made for nice fashion at the same time. She got dressed and was trying a ponytail out for the first time when she heard her wall right by the bath room door slide…no was that the word…yes slide apart. Katara summoned the water from her bath and swirled it around her ready to attack.

The smell…that is what stopped her that ever so familiar smell of burning fire which Katara knew it made no sense but that was the only name she could put to the scent. Something was always ablaze when he was around 'mind stop thinking shut up' Zuko was walking through the door when Katara was putting the water back in the tub. Their eyes met once and Katara knew that he was coming to apologize but she didn't want his half ass apologies.

"Did you enjoy your blubbered seal jerky?" Zuko asked lightly trying to make conversation; Katara merely folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I presume that your unwanted visit has an objective!" she spat and Zuko wanted to bolt right out of there but he was about to be Fire Lord she should show him some damn respect.

"I know that you overheard my slip of the tongue the other night and I wanted to let you know that it has been haunting me ever since. I never wish to hurt you ever again Katara I view us as equals so please find it in your kind and loving water bending heart to forgive me?" Zuko didn't want to almost freeze to death or get blood bending into cutting his male parts off so he kept his distance.

"You know Zuko ok whatever I don't care I'm not going to argue with you…so you know you can go." Katara rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. Zuko felt insulted he didn't know what to make of that should he accept her forgiveness or should he feel insulted? Zuko licked his lips and approached her slowly when he was sure he wasn't frozen in ice he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

Katara's body welcomed his warm embrace while she battled her mind for his motives of doing this. Zuko could smell the ocean in her hair and vanilla on her body it was refreshing and comforting. He liked at her neck and pulled her braid up to plant kisses across the back of her neck and all the way to the other side. He felt her spine shiver and put his hands on her hip to guide her to the bed and to his shock she followed. Zuko turned her to face him and then lifted her up before placing both of them on the bed. Something was going on in the water bender's head she wouldn't even look at him.

Zuko was in between her legs but made no motion to touch her maidenhood instead he rubbed her face and kissed her everywhere visible.

"Zuko what do you want from me?" she asked and the Prince bit his lip before answering her, what was his answer he couldn't just say I think I love you and I want to marry you could he?

"I want to get to know you, be the first person you see when you wake up and the last person you see before you shut your eyes at night, I want to be the one that kisses you goodnight." Zuko didn't know where the words came from but he thanked Agni mentally for them. He looked down at Katara and she was actually CRYING damn what did he do now he thought that was perfect. Zuko wiped her tears and then kissed her eyes before laying on her chest to listen to her heart beat.

"What's wrong now?" Zuko asked and Katara shook her head no.

"Nothing is wrong Zuko it's just what you said hurt me I felt used like I was nothing but some exotic sex toy for your perverted pleasures." Katara said through her tears and the guilt ran through Zuko.

"Katara you are worth so much more than that it's just like my uncle said I am soon to be the most unwanted Fire Lord in Fire Nation history I do not need any scandals…what would you have me do? Sure Katara I would love to take you into my arms and be there for you whenever you need me but I do not wish to hurt Mai just as you don't want to hurt Aang…can't you understand?" Zuko asked using that tone that he used when he was bribing her with her mother's necklace.

Katara nodded her head and wiped her tears away; didn't he have somewhere else to be? Zuko rolled over to her right side and pulled her up to him so that he could hold her. The two of them fell asleep both of them fitting together as one person.

"_Agni do you really think these two are the couple we've been looking for?" Yue asked and Agni nodded his head grinning Zuko was already making him proud. "Do not worry so much La…I mean Yue everything will work itself out in time you'll see," Agni said and he held out his arm for her to take it and come back with him to the spirit world they had more matters to discuss._

"Avatar and friends have you seen Prince Zuko?" Lu Hao asked and Sokka looked to Aang Suki and Toph everybody was shaking their head no and Sokka did the same. It was true he didn't know where the jerk prince had run off to.

"Lu Hao check with Mai, he seemed to be stressed out earlier…if you know what I mean?" Sokka insisted doing the weird thing with his eyebrows again and Lu Hao got the hint he was trying to send.

"That's just it I've already checked with her she hasn't seen him either," Lu Hao fussed "I'll check with Miss Katara," he was on his way when his shirt was caught by Sokka.

"Why would the jerk bender be with my sister?" Sokka asked very angry and only Toph could feel Suki heart seem to stop…she knew something and Toph was going to find out one way or another.

"No particular reason it's just that you're all friends and neither of you have seen him so maybe she has." Lu Hao lied; he knew his master was becoming taken by the water tribe girl more and more every day. She was the only guest he requested for her things to be approved before being set up for her and he sent gifts with her invitation.

Lu Hao knocked on her door and heard her groan before telling him she was coming. Zuko tried to whisper for her to just ignore them they'd go away but she gently pushed him back. Lu Hao heard her ask for his name and he quickly answered her. Zuko looked at her and she looked back at him with a smile as if to say I-told-you-so. Zuko kissed her hand and all the way up to her arm and then her shoulder, neck, jaw, and then on her lips. The kiss pulled her back in the bed and this time she straddled the Prince.

Zuko never wanted to let her go was this attraction strictly physical or something more? The fact that he was erect already made him think physical but he also hasn't gotten any for two weeks. But the fact that he didn't want to leave her side now or ever made him think the feelings were something more.

She got off of him and pointed to the wall and then placed her hand on her hips. 'Gosh she's so sexy when she's bossy' Zuko bit his lip and walked through the wall/door and whispered his promise to come back and with that he parted. Lu Hao heard the door close and he knew that he'd been in the right place. Katara hurriedly snatched her braid down and pulled some water from her bath to wet her hair before walking over to the door.

**Ok I promise to put up longer chapters and they will definitely slow down once I catch up to what I have already written.. As always enjoy and review!**


	6. Life's An Uh

**Hey I am almost caught up on the chapters that I have already written down so that means that the updates will not becoming so quickly. But lucky for those who like the story I don't think my job is going to come through so I will be free to write! Reviews make the fingers grow fonder people! Enjoy!**

"Sorry it took me I was just getting out of the bath and I had to hurry in put my clothes on, may I help you?" She asked and Lu Hao had to hide his grin…oh she was definitely good.

"Have you seen Prince Zuko?" he asked very interested in hearing her lie.

"Nope. Water benders we rise with the moon so I'm a late sleeper like I said I just woke up but if I see him I'll let him know you want him." Katara lied and Lu Hao bowed before walking off smiling, she was very good indeed. Katara drew the water from hair and braided her hair back down; she needed to talk to Suki and fast.

Lu Hao rushed down to the royal chambers trying to catch Zuko coming through the secret passageways. He was far too late though because Zuko was meeting him in the hallway.

"Mai told me that you were looking for me?" Zuko asked and Lu Hao nodded all along thinking these two are some ******* liars!

"Yes, sire you look well rested I trust Mai took good care of you?" Lu Hao baited to see what illustrative answer he would get in turn.

"Er, yes she we slept comfortably for a while kind of fell asleep talking." Zuko said and Lu Hao nodded.

"Your ship has been made ready and just as you requested some of the Yin Yan archers have been posted around the palace and the others are watching high value targets." Lu Hao reported and Zuko nodded.

"Good work now have a smaller ship made ready to seat no more than 12 passengers," Zuko ordered and Lu Hao nodded before hurrying off. He still didn't trust many people around and he was no fool a smaller ship could be easily searched by them and if they ran into trouble they could handle themselves appropriately…enough. The Fire Prince sighed heavily before stepping into his girlfriend's room they would argue and she would explain to him how much she didn't care until they had sex. He shook his head and pushed open her door, ready to dismiss Ty Lee because lately she'd been following Mai around like a puppy.

Katara walked down the hall to Suki's room and knocked on the door and five minutes passed before Katara gave up that she was in there. She walked around to the pond and saw them sitting by the bench, well Suki and Sokka were, Haru had arrived and he Aang and Toph were earth bending.

"Hello everybody!" Katara said and Aang and Haru dropped their rocks to walk over to Katara, well Aang ran to her. She scooped down to hug Aang and then up to her tip toes to hug Haru, who held on a second too long.

"Toph, Sokka and Suki hello," they all shouted their hellos back to her in unison and Aang grabbed her hand to pull her away from Haru, he was getting kind of protective over all of these men fawning over his girlfriend.

"Katara I'm sorry about last night," Aang whispered and Katara nodded her head she had enough of apologies and she really didn't want a reminder of what he did she might vomit.

"Sokka I brought you some blubbered seal jerky!" Katara said waving it in front of him and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Sister did I ever tell you how great you were?" Sokka asked and Katara shook her head no. "You are the greatest best sister ever even if you were my big sister you would still be the greatest!" he exclaimed and Katara gave him the jerky.

"Suki code red!" Katara whispered to the Kyoshi warrior who sat confused for a moment and then nodded her head before following Katara out of the garden and apparently out of the palace. For the most part of their walk they were in silence; Suki was mentally debating if code red was about Zuko or she started her monthly cycle.

They finally stopped at the ocean and Katara turned to face Suki hardly able to contain her smile 'smiling right this was definitely code Zuko.'

"Guess who snuck into my room a minute ago?" Katara asked and Suki smiled as well, she loved gossip. "Ok well we both know it was Zuko but he came in and apologize and I gave him the frozen shoulder so he wrapped his arms around me and began kissing all over me-" Suki interrupted her.

"By all over do you mean- My neck- oh ok then go ahead!" Suki said and Katara scrunched her brow in confusion.

"Anyway he put me in the bed and at first I thought he was going to you know try and touch me but he just stroked my face and comforted me until we fell asleep talking." Katara said and Suki smiled and pulled her down into the sand.

"So what is he going to do be with you or Mai?" Suki asked and Katara bit her lip before hunching her shoulders up and down.

"Well I heard from a couple of servants that if he isn't married before he is crowned Fire Lord then a competition starts and the last one standing is to be his wife unless he has extraordinary circumstances as to why she should not be chosen." Katara didn't know what to say, obviously he didn't want to choose Mai because he wouldn't make her go through all of that…wait did he want her to participate?

"Well oh well I guess it wasn't meant to be…so have you decided where you're going to move to?" Katara asked suddenly a lot less happy than she was a minute ago but that's the way gossip went sometimes.

"No I still have not," Suki frowned and Katara wondered what the big deal was.

"What's wrong Suki what did Sokka say or do?" Katara asked and Suki shook her head.

"Just remember people hide things I'm hiding my feelings from Sokka and I can just feel that he is hiding something from me. I love Sokka undoubtedly but I've been a Kyoshi warrior all of my life and I just can't see me making that much of an extreme change. I worked hard all of my life and as the leader of the Kyoshi warriors I cannot abandon them." Suki sighed glad to finally get that off her chest.

"Follow your heart Suki wherever it leads you because at the end of the day if you're not happy then you will suffer not the other person," Katara said feeling guilty. This girl talk wasn't going so well. "Do you have another fan?" Katara asked and Suki nodded. Suki began teaching Katara hand to hand combat and fighting with her katana. Then Suki watched Katara practice her new form of bending giving her a bit of criticism when needed.

Somehow the sparring and training went back to boy talk and what Suki meant about "kissing all over" then she demonstrated to Katara what a woman did to a man. Katara was a quick learner and Suki joked that she would be a pro in no time and quickly steal Zuko from Mai and the other aristocrats. The sun began to lose its battle against the moon for its place in the sky.

"Let's head back now it's probably lunch time and we have to get ready for the vacation." Suki said and Katara nodded her head in thought of how tonight would go, who would Zuko choose and how could she get rid of Aang if Zuko did choose to choose her…it was sad to say but her love life was more complicated than the war. They walked back up to the palace laughing at the idea of girls competing over Zuko and how Mai would feel. Everything seemed kosher and up until they got to the palace doors they discussed the matter of right and wrong taking Zuko from Mai.

Suki and Katara parted ways as they went to wash up for dinner and to get ready for vacation. Katara ran her a stream of bath water and clicked the spark rocks trying to light the fire that turned the water hot. The sparks felt wet and Katara lifted them to her nose to smell them, they smelled like blasting jelly! Who in the hell would try and kill her with blasting jelly? She doused the rocks and discarded them before grabbing another pair of spark rocks. She clicked them together and immediately the fire came to life and warmed her tub. Katara slowly undressed and climbed into the tub this was a well needed bath she had so much on her mind and this was definitely a helper.

Katara finished bathing and opened the armoire to gaze at her clothes and see what she would wear to dinner. She grabbed a ruby red gown that had thin spaghetti straps and a black dragon swooping around at the bottom of her gown, again it had a split up the thigh only one this time though. Katara touched the silk and slipped it down over her under bindings and almost moan at the feeling of the cool silk on her warm silk. Katara decided to let her hair hang down tonight it almost nipped at her but and it accentuated her sex appeal.

Katara didn't know what Zuko had done to her that made her want to be sexy or care this much about how she look. She was feeling a lot more into her feminine side and wanting Zuko to notice her. Although, she didn't want to go all the way with him she wouldn't be 15 until winter and they were not married. Katara walked out of her room and made the familiar walk to the banquet hall. Katara walked into the banquet hall and looked for a familiar face. The only ones the banquet hall had to offer was Mai and Zuko.

Zuko looked up from his girlfriend and over to Katara she was beautiful and her leg was so- _stop it Zuko! _Zuko looked away and put his nose in between Mai's neck and shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She, however, did not keep her eyes off of Katara she watched her wince once Zuko began whispering to her and she watched her grab a seat at the table and sit down. Katara flipped her hair over her shoulder and started fiddling with her fingers in her lap, this was very awkward. She decided to take this time and meditate she could feel the push and pull of the water everywhere around her. In the kitchen and in the bath rooms all of the way to the ponds and oceans and then a small push and pull snapped Katara's attention. It was faint and she almost missed it but it nagged her until she focused on it and separated them.

It was Zuko and Mai their blood was calling to her taunting her to bend it and she wanted to so badly she could hardly control it. Katara tried to bring herself back to reality but her pain would not let her she was second place and second best to him and she hated that. But she didn't hate that fact enough to turn their blood against them and she broke herself free from the poison. Zuko looked up once he heard the girl jump and Mai shot her attention to the water bender. Katara rolled her eyes and coughed before getting up and going to grab some juice from the table.

Her hips swayed even more in that dress and he almost wanted to punch himself for approving of her attire. Katara poured a cup full of punch into a small teacup and sipped it. It was delicious so she poured some more and finished it all. She was drinking wine punch and the effects would faze her soon, unbeknownst to her. Katara walked back over to the table and took her seat a bit louder and she grabbed the young couple's attention yet again.

"So Mai has Zuko decided when he was going to propose to you or is he going to let you suffer the humiliation of having girls living with you trying to win your man?" Katara asked bravely and Zuko cleared his throat loudly, somebody had too much punch. Mai maintained her porcelain face as she held back her anger and calculated how long it would take to reach into her sleeve and hit Katara's throat.

"Oh right the perfect woman shows no emotions but I bet behind that pretty little porcelain façade of yours is anger hatred and tears. I can feel your blood boiling!" Katara was standing now and stalking over to the couple.

"Come on Mai get angry get rid of your pai sho face!" Katara didn't know why she was doing what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself she ran her fingers through Zuko's hair and undid his topknot; Mai's knuckles turned white and she grit her teeth only a little bit. Zuko gulped and instantly began sweating, how could he bid her to stop when it felt so good, and how in the hell could he hide his growing erection? Zuko was stuck if he stopped Katara it meant he chose Mai and if he let her keep on it meant he chose Katara and he didn't know who to choose.

"Mai is this what you're going to endure once these girls flock in and swarm him. You are going to do nothing!" Katara shouted loudly and shoved Zuko into her and she bit her lip to push back her tears.

"Then you deserve to lose him!" she shouted before storming out of the banquet hall and leaving them to their thoughts. Zuko got off of Mai and wiped his forehead and then followed her eyes to see where she was staring he looked down into his lap and frowned at his obvious erection. Iroh and Shyu walked in talking and then waved to the couple and took their seat. Other guest began filing in and Zuko knew this battle would take place in private later on.

Zuko tried to grab her hand but she snatched it away and he saw a tear form in her eyes it made him feel awful. Dinner went by slowly and awkwardly he could feel her slight heaving and knew that behind her mask she was crying; what had he done Mai was his girlfriend and he should honor her as such. He leaned over and whispered into Mai's ear that he would fix things and make them right and never allow any woman to disrespect her again.

Katara bumped into Suki on the way to her room she was crying and Suki had to slam her against the wall to stop her. Suki just stared at her neither of them moved and neither of them said a word. Little did they know Ty Lee was around the corner watching and waiting. Katara wiped her tears and she stood up so that she and Suki were eye to eye she could feel Suki's blood and somewhere very close to them she could feel another. Katara kept diverting her eyes to Suki hoping that the Kyoshi warrior would understand they were being watched.

It took Suki a second to realize that Katara was sending a message and Suki shot her eyes up and down as if saying yes she understood.

"Katara what is the matter why are you crying?" Suki asked trying to sound as sincere as she could.

"It's Zuko…he's in there with that Fire Nation bitch and I just wanted to tell him right then and there!" Katara faked and Suki held her smile in she loved this plan it was so hateful!

"What Katara…you don't mean…?" Suki asked and Katara had to think quickly to come up with a response.

"Yes I was just going to tell the two of them that Zuko has a baby on the way and I'm not going to sit around here getting fat and watch the two of them kiss all day." Katara said and she felt the blood run off down the hall moving so fluidly she was able to identify them. Katara pulled Suki into her room and they plopped down on the bed before laughing to each other.

"I know who it was!" Katara said seriously and Suki's expression became serious as well.

"Let me guess it was Ty Lee Mai's faithful minion?" Suki had guessed it as well so all Katara had to do was nod. They hoped she would spread this rumor to Mai and that she would get furious and hate Katara for it. They decided to walk to dinner together and when they walked through the door everyone was eating and chatting and Ty Lee was whispering in Mai's ear and Mai shot her eyes over to Katara.

They took their seat glaring at each other; Katara was beginning to wonder which two were allies of Azula. Girl fighting was so sneaky but Katara could feel her connection to her element grow every day and with that did her power and she knew she could take Mai on. Katara had been training herself to pick up speed if she made her moves more sharp like fire bending she could get a lot of attacks done faster. They grabbed some food as well and began to eat with smiles on their faces they could barely contain themselves.

Iroh could sense something was going on in the room, Zuko looked guilty, Mai looked furious, Katara and Suki were both smiling devilishly, and again Aang still looked sad. Iroh shook his head, his nephew was screwing up already and there was not much Iroh could do now too many people were involved. He prayed to Agni that he would help his nephew straighten things out and do so with a strong fist and a hand of fire…it's about time someone taught that boy how to handle business like a man. Iroh rubbed his beard and kicked his nephew's boot trying to snap him back into reality. Zuko coughed and looked at his uncle angrily…did he know what had taken place? His uncle always seemed to know things he shouldn't or pick up on things others did not.

Zuko picked up his mask and pretended that everything was fine and that he didn't have two girls about to start another war over him. It was quite flattering how a few months ago he thought no one could ever love him and his ugly star and now two girls fought for him. Two girls that were two completely different with Mai he would live out his life trying to please a woman who never showed any positive emotion and when he needed a good per talk or a massage she would simply state how boring it was, she'd been that way her whole life how could he expect her to grow out of it?

And then there is Katara on the other hand who was totally different and had a wide variety of emotions and would give him a pep talk before he knew he needed one and could heal any ailment he came across. She was his opposite but every comparison Katara always won and she always would. He had made his decision, Katara would have his heart always and forever but Mai would have his loyalty and it was his duty to be loyal to Mai, he owed her that much.

Katara had been feeling awkward at this new found urge to bend everyone's blood her connection to her element was getting to her so she knew she would need to train at least three times as much to compensate and then she felt something pinch her heart. Katara began to cough as she clinched her chest and tried to get the pinch out. Someone was in trouble or needed her help someone was doing something harmful to themselves or something.

Everyone looked at Katara fearful that something was happening to her and Suki was the first to rush to her followed by Sokka and Aang. Upon seeing Suki Katara grabbed her stomach trying to tell Suki she was acting for Mai and Ty Lee. Suki smiled and brushed Sokka and Aang away.

"It's ok I'll take her to her room **I **know what's wrong with her!" Suki said and she helped Katara up from the table and she shot a look at Zuko staring long enough for Mai and Ty Lee to see. Zuko didn't know what he'd done to the Kyoshi Warrior did she blame him for Katara's sudden painful attack? They walked out into the hall and made it to her room almost in silence.

"Ok listen what's really going on you were crying for real and your heart was really hurting you," Suki asked seriously and Katara put her index finger to her mouth before pushing her doors open.

"I was crying because when I walked into the banquet hall earlier Zuko looked at me and began kissing Mai as if he wanted to make me jealous and I said some things to her because I'd gotten drunk and angry and I wanted to bend their blood so badly." Katara explained everything to Mai and then they heard a knock on the door.


	7. Can't Hold Water

**Don't have much to say that isn't about my daughter's birthday being Aug. 28****th**** she's turning one but since that is personal I won't talk about it..hahahahaha Love you all!**

"Katara its Toph come quickly one of the generals I can hear his heart thumping angrily I believe he's going to try and attack Zuko!" Toph yelled and the girls ran out of the room and through the hall to get to the banquet room. The three girls took their seat and waited impatiently for the action to begin they didn't know who it was that was angry but they were sure to find out.

"I'm tired of sitting here as if everything is alright…sure the attack on the other nations has stopped by why haven't the soldiers returned are they sitting there waiting for us to let our guard down before they attack?" It was General Lu Se from the earth kingdom. Bumi tried to quiet him but he push the old king's hand away.

"No and how is this kid supposed to rule the most ruthless and vicious kingdom around and why should we trust this kid?" Lu Se asked again and Katara slammed her hand on the table filled with rage.

"IT WAS US KIDS WHO ENDED THE WAR IN THE FIRST PLACE WHILE YOU SNIPPY OLD MEN SAT ON YOUR FAT ASSES DOING NOTHING OR DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" Katara screamed and Hakoda began beckoning for her to sit down.

"No father I will not sit down he should be thanking Zuko he should be thanking Aang and Sokka and Suki and Toph as well we all played an important role in defeating the army, Ozai, and Azula. I mean was he even there on the day of black sun?" Katara breathed out a sheet of ice and sat back down in her seat this was so frustrating.

"I cannot call back the army because technically I am not the Fire Lord yet the Great Sage has been stonewalling me but he cannot any further; when I become Fire Lord then the army will obey my command." Zuko stated much more calm and smooth than Katara he wasn't going to let the old coot think he was getting to him.

"Dinner is over," Sokka said leaving the table and everyone else followed suit. Suki wrapped her arm in his he was so smooth and a trendsetter it turned her on. After whispering into his ear Sokka tried to drag her to his room but she had to remind him that they would be leaving for Ember Island now that dinner was over.

Everyone met at the small boat to board it and travel to the land of unknown possibilities aka a beach house soon to be filled with horny teenagers. Sokka had snuck barrels of whiskey and wine onto the ship as soon as he figured out which one they'd be taking. Katara was leaning on the rail and allowing her tears to flow freely her emotions were up and down and just driving her crazy. Aang stopped Toph in mid-sentence when he saw Katara alone. When she heard him call her name she made the water splash on her face to hide her tears.

"Yes Aang?" she asked hoping he would just go away. The avatar put his arm between hers and laid his head on arm being that he wasn't tall enough to reach her shoulder. Zuko and Mai were sitting back watching the stars while they held hands not touching or saying anything just sitting there. Zuko could tell she was deep in thought. Toph was crying in a corner to herself listening for anyone who dared come disturb her no one dared to. Ty Lee was talking to Haru about how she was raised and how she became so flexible. Sokka and Suki were being well Sokka and Suki fighting and kissing when they weren't fighting but Sokka was definitely not getting any tonight.

They made it to Ember Island just as Yue took over the sky completely and Sokka highly pushed the idea of a campfire. They unpacked their things and chose rooms. Sokka and Aang were to share rooms, Haru and Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee, and Suki and Toph along with Katara in the other room. After unpacking they all went down to the beach for a campfire and began to drink. Zuko had his arm around Mai and was whispering into her ear as he always did, Sokka was trying to coax Suki into sleeping with him. Ty Lee was trying to entice Haru and Aang was trying to think of what to say to get close to Katara leaving Toph feeling like an outcast as usual.

Katara did not want to be around Aang and she didn't want him to follow her around the entire trip or she was just going to explode and tell him how she really felt. Katara wasted her punch on her clothes and used it as an excuse to leave the romantic campfire and retire to bed. Once inside the house she drew the punch from her lap and swallowed it…this would be a long vacation. Katara decided to go on the other side of the beach and practice her water bending. She created a huge block of ice and began punching through it as if her enemy was on the other side.

Then she got an idea, she surrounded her fist with water and shot out ice then again creating ice fist and punching with it emitting tiny pieces of ice with each punch it could pierce through the enemy's soft tissues with ease. Katara decided that she would not openly teach this style of water bending to those she trusted. She figured if she bended it in water then her style could be more like fire bending but that was only when fighting in her element. She began practicing the moves Suki taught her and after running the drill like 20 times.

She began stretching and doing handstands trying to learn how to flip around like everyone else did. This would definitely take some getting used to before she could use it in battle. Katara put a big rock in the middle of her practice area and started at one end of it. She ran forth and hit the rock before turning and running back to where she started and again over and over for Yue knows how long. After nearly tiring herself out she began trying a two armed water whip it was very complicated and took a larger amount of water and a lot of shifting. Katara couldn't get them to be simultaneous but she did manage to do them back to back.

Katara saw the sun talking with the moon and she decided that she would be able to get some sleep now. Katara walked quietly through the house and to her dismay she saw Zuko creeping from out of Mai's room. She rolled her eyes and walked right past him without saying a word. Zuko grabbed her arm and pushed her gently into the wall.

"What was with you early why did you say all of those mean things to Mai?" Zuko asked and Katara had to remember to keep quiet because she was close to yelling at him.

"It is your fault Zuko you've created this mess," she whispered and Zuko looked away guiltily.

"I know Katara so I feel that I at least owe you this, I think I guess you know that I love you but my loyalties lie with Mai I owe her. I will never stop thinking about you and if the situation was different then I would gladly ask for your hand in marriage but I really hope that we can still be friends." Zuko tried to wipe away Katara's tears but she pulled away from him and then shoved him in the chest where his scar was. Zuko grabbed his still sore chest and grit his teeth in pain.

"Now you know the pain that I feel there… and to answer your question no we are not friends nor allies we are just two people that happen to live during the same lifetime." Katara spat and Zuko looked at her he was hurt but would not show it, what did he expect her to say. Katara turned around and faced him with a crazed look in her eyes. She held up her hands as if she was manipulating puppet strings but Zuko recognized that look all too well. He felt his arm twist and then reach up to slap his face hard enough to leave a print. She dropped his arms and took off into her room she sat on her bed and closed her eyes to see where he would go next.

He stood at her door for a long time she guessed he didn't know what to do. Katara cried loud enough for him to hear her she wanted to know that he hurt her feelings and played her like a fool. Zuko was on the other side of the door he wanted to knock and go in to comfort her but then he didn't want her to kill him either not to mention he'd just left from relations with Mai. Zuko decided against it and walked to his room he really needed to bathe.

The next morning Suki went to check on Katara since she missed dinner and turned in so early last night. After ten minutes of knocking she opened Katara's door to find that she was gone and so were her belongings she didn't leave a note or anything. Suki ran to tell Sokka and he screamed loud enough to burst her ear drums. Zuko got up and walked away this was all his fault he should have went in her room last night.

Katara didn't know why she left but she found a small boat and took off in it she was angry and hurt but she didn't want to be around all of them. Katara didn't know when she dozed off but when she woke up she had no idea where she was. Katara did not panic she was surrounded by water and she trusted that it would not steer her wrong. Katara licked her lips and leaned back relaxing and allowing the water to steer her. Mai walked over to Zuko and grabbed his arm she didn't know why he was so worried they were better off without her anyway.

Toph tried to cheer Aang up by saying that he ran off plenty of times and he always came back just fine and Katara would do the same. Aang hugged Toph and she blushed at least Katara leaving was good for some people. Toph told Aang that he should practice some more sand bending and he agreed they never knew what to expect or when they could be attacked.

Zuko let out a large breath of fire and slammed his fist into his bedroom wall. Why did he always mess things up? She could be hurt or in danger or anything why did things with girls always have to be so complicated. Zuko returned to the kitchen to find the only one there was Mai and she was wiping her face with a napkin 'great what now?' Zuko walked over to her and she hugged him he was confused but anything was better than a dagger being thrown at him.

"I thought you'd gone after her that you'd chosen her over me," Mai spoke softly as soft as he'd heard in years even though she was being petty, the girl could be in danger.

"Mai I told you last night that I chose you over her." This was getting rather frustrating how long would he have to stroke her ego for her to move on about it? Zuko stood Mai up and escorted her outside to see what everyone was doing three people were now missing. Zuko just figured Suki was in his room calming him down the _old fashioned _way.

"How can they just sit there playing around when my sister is missing?" Sokka asked angrily in between Suki's legs.

"Probably because she can handle herself and wherever she is she's surrounded by water or perhaps that she's only been gone for a minute or two." Suki reasoned and Sokka turned his head yeah whatever but if she wasn't back by sun down he was going to go look for her. Sokka sat up on his elbows and kissed his girlfriend she always knew when and how to calm him down.

Katara finally looked up and saw the ever so familiar swamp and in her heart she knew it was the right thing to do by coming here. She stepped out of her boat and through the vines gently bending them out of the way. Katara looked around for any sign of life forms, especially those catgators. She kept walking for what seemed like hours until she smelled a camp fire and she burst through the vines.

"Huu!" she yelled and he almost jumped out of his skin he turned and saw his kin and ran over to her.

"Not that we 'on want ya here but uh what ya doin' here?" he asked and Katara sighed heavily where would she even start? They ate and camped out for the night and Huu promised to take her to where they actually lived in the morning. Katara lied out on the mat he gave her and slowly closed her eyes sleep should come easy for her tonight.

Suki finished scribbling on the paper in her best water tribe handwriting and placed it in Zuko's room. She made it in and out undetected and joined everyone in the kitchen for dinner. Since Katara wasn't there to cook Ty Lee decided that she would take her place. Suki was not looking forward to eating the meal but she would do anything to keep Sokka from worrying too much.

The meal she cooked was custard pie filled with minced mangos, komodo sausage, green and red peppers, onions, moon peaches, squid and duck baked inside. It was also the only thing Ty Lee knew how to cook since she spent most of her time training and flirting with boys while her sister learned to cook and be a dutiful noblewoman. Of course they had to hear how hard growing up with such a big family was and how she didn't want to fit into that mold. Zuko and Mai were especially tired of hearing the stories, they'd heard them way to many times before.

They decided they would leave in the morning if Katara had not come back by then they would start a search team for her. Zuko decided not to visit Mai tonight he was too worried about Katara he blamed himself for her running off. He walked her to the door and kissed her on her cheek hoping that she would let him leave without lying to her. She frowned lightly and closed her door and for once Zuko was thankful for her parents training.

Zuko walked to his room and plopped down on his bed rubbing his temples and trying to ease his mind. He didn't have time to worry about this right now it was cruel but that came with the price of running an entire nation. He wanted badly to look for his mother but no one would stand in front of his destiny…not even her; Zuko felt torn inside the human and teenager side in him wanted to search for the two women he loved in his life but the ruler and the leader the world needed told him to go home and demand his coronation be whenever he arrived. If Katara was there she would give him advice on what to do she would touch the scar on his face that many shied away from.

Zuko rolled over onto his side begging for sleep to overcome him so that his brain could get a minimal amount of rest. There was a piece of parchment on his bed side table that wasn't there before he crawled over to it and he opened it up.

_Zuko it seems that each time I try and get to know you, you let me down. I love you Zuko with all of my heart but I also hate you as well. I don't want you to look for me…ever live your life and be happy with Mai and your kingdom that is where you belong. I need to follow my on tides and find out who I am and what I want out of life…I suggest you do the same. Tell Sokka and Aang never to look for me either and to ensure you destroy this letter I'm writing how you touched me between my legs and nibbled on breast or when you snuck into my room. Goodbye Zuko…so long!_

Zuko grit his teeth and bit back tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as he slowly burnt the paper into ashes. He went from sad to angry and he stormed out of his room and beat on everyone's door. Once they gathered in the hall way Zuko turned and faced them.

"Katara wrote me a letter telling us to not look for her and that she wants to find out who she is and some other junk. So I've decided to do the same we're going back to the Fire Nation tonight. Aang please help Toph find the seamen and have the ship readied!" Zuko commanded sounded like a true leader. Mai rolled her eyes and walked back into her room she was so glad Katara was gone but how could she still be so annoying.

They had their things back on their ship and all of the seamen gathered in two hours. The only people woke were Zuko, Sokka, and Aang and they were on the deck staring at the water.

"Listen guys I know you don't want to hear this but what Katara said was right we ended this war but now we need to repair the damage. The world is counting on us and no matter how much we want a break it is not the time for that. Aang as the avatar you should be travelling the world a reporting the biggest damage done and report them back to me so we can figure out a plan of action. I know Omashu is having problems recovering but there are other lands out there that need help. There just isn't time to lollygag or search for Katara she'll find her calling and anywhere she goes she'll do her part in helping those in need. We've wasted too much time as it is." Zuko explained and Aang nodded his head while Sokka turned his back on them.

He didn't know what his calling was what could he do to help rebuild? He was always the idea guy so he figured maybe he could become an inventor like Teo's dad. What would he do about Suki where would he live? The limited sources in the South or North Pole would prohibit his invention and creativity. If he moved to Kyoshi with Suki his family might feel he was doing them wrong but if he stayed in the Fire Nation as acting ambassador of the North and South Pole.

"I was thinking the same thing Sokka and I would be honored to have you as my ambassador." Zuko said patting Sokka on his shoulder and the water tribesman smiled and nodded; maybe everything would get better after all. Zuko walked back to his room and laid down in his bed he couldn't keep his mind off of Katara. He rubbed his hand down his chest and into his pants licking his lips lustfully. He wanted every part of her but right now his hormones were heightened and he wished she was there to calm him down.

They arrived shortly after Zuko's special happy time and he was all washed up and ready to put fire under the sages butt. He went straight to Lu Hao's room and beat down his door. He opened the door and wiped the sleep from his eyes and once he saw Zuko he bowed low. Zuko began to slowly walk off and Lu Hao grabbed his writing utensils and scrolls. He ran to catch up with him and once he did Zuko sped up his pace and began to speak.

"Right a letter to the Great Sage and tell him to have their asses over here first thing in the morning and be ready for the coronation. Wake the chefs and have them ready the food for the feasts afterwards and have the seamstress finish my robes now! I want a speech drawn up and ready for the morning, don't just stand there go!" Zuko said and Lu Hao ran off to carry out the orders it was about time Zuko had started acting the role of Fire Lord.

Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and decided to seek out his uncle he needed to know he was doing the right thing. Zuko opened the door to his uncle's room unannounced because he knew damn well Iroh was a tough sleeper.

"Uncle, please wake up it is me Zuko!" he pleaded and the old man snorted and rolled over. Zuko tickled his back and the old man jumped up laughing all the while excreting a horrible gas. Zuko grabbed his nose and had to make himself stay in the room. Iroh laughed and opened his bedroom window a slight breeze would help him wake up.

"Nephew you are back early," Iroh asked curiously but he didn't have to lure it out of Zuko he'd come to talk.

"Uncle I need to know I'm doing the right thing…" Zuko began and Iroh walked over to his teapot, this would be one of _those_ moments.

"Out of all of the insolent things she could have done she pulls this move!" Hakoda shouted to his son as he slammed his hand down on the table. He was not as angry as he was worried she shouldn't be out there all alone by herself.

"Father Katara can take care of herself…I felt the same way too but she is strong and if we keep pulling she is like the tides and she will keep pushing." Sokka explained and Hakoda turned to look at his young man. He'd grown so much and would soon enough be ready to be chief of their tribe.

He didn't know how they ended up like this, their bodies intertwined and their clothes missing. All that he managed to remember through the massive headache was her trying to console him and them drinking a lot of strong punch. Did they break that special vow? Would they be each other's first and were they supposed to date now? Aang looked over at Toph and he smiled she was a very beautiful girl and he knew he overlooked her trying to see Katara often. But Katara was what he wanted right? Or did he simply want her because he didn't think he could get her or he didn't want to see her with anyone else?

Why was all this so complicated and what about her and Zuko? Aang remembered someone telling him that lust is similar to love and easy to get confused but the biggest difference was jealousy. Aang had to face the facts he did not truly love Katara he was confusing the two emotions. It doesn't mean he would let her go easily it just meant he had to find out if he and Toph…

Last night was amazing and she knew she would be sore afterwards but who would have ever thought a little bald monk would be so talented. Toph had heard some stories from Suki and Ty Lee but she never thought she would wake up feeling so…so relieved. Toph felt him wake and panic and although it did put a damper on her feelings he could never take back those things he did and said last night.

They would have to get up soon Zuko's coronation was in a couple of hours. It was about time Sparky put some fire under those sages but and started taking control of the palace. Toph stilled herself once she felt him move and snuggle into her chest. She instantly began wishing her breast were bigger so that he would have some cushion. Maybe those things were true, if they weren't he would have air bended right out of there right? Doubts and self-consciousness dropped down on her like a rock slide.

"Aang, this is the Fire Nation they'll be waking soon don't you think it would be best if you headed to your room?" Toph said and she felt him nod on her chest before he slithered from around her and off the bed to find his clothes. He dressed himself and looked up at Toph she was naked in her bed and although she wasn't curvy like Katara or full breasted like Ty Lee she was beautiful. Something in her body was calling to him and he wanted to return to her and feel her hold him and scratch him and moan his…they did have sex!

**So it is a bit longer and surprise surprise the monkey monk monkety monk had sex! Lol lemme know what you think! Oh and I didn't want to go too much into the swamp thing because someone already did that and did a great job. My purpose for bringing it up is strictly for Katara's new style of bending.. Thanks!**


	8. Up Up and Away

**Again feel free to tell me what to fix or what you want to see happen..remember that most of this stuff is already locked in so be specific about what you want and when you want it. I have like eight things I'm writing at home so the more you give the easier for me.**

**Zuko: Gosh, do you have to talk at the beginning of every chapter get to it already!**

**Me: Shut up before you have desert d*****

**Ok here you go!**

Aang quickly walked out of her room and bolted in his room to meditate and try to remember what led to last night. Aang knew that he would have to confront her soon but he knew not what to say or do about the things that transpired but right now his friend needed him.

Zuko was up very early even for a fire bender he was pacing and sweating mostly nervous but a bit upset. Why didn't he have the balls to do this a long time ago? Zuko bit his lip and decided to bathe and get ready for the day. After his bath he felt better and forced a smile once the head seamstress and his image consultant walked in.

These two women argued all the time like husband and wife because anything the seamstress designed would now have to be approved by the image consultant. As Fire Lord a certain level of greatness and superiority was expected of him and it was Saia's job to make sure that happened. She had been waiting and waiting for a new Fire Lord to be crowned since Ozai had fired her she had been out of a job. Zuko allowed Miss Yuma to dress him and pull his hair in a top knot.

For his coronation he was to wear a long sleeve black shirt and a red vest with a long black robe which to him resembled a cape. His pants were well fitted and of course black. He had a black necklace with a ruby red fire nation emblem dangling from his neck…made for him only. His boots were black and red and the tips curved upwards just a bit and it reminded him of his…positive thoughts.

Zuko watched in the mirror as they filed his nails down to perfect lengths and lined his eyebrow up. They were trying to make him as perfect as could be.

"Don't bother my imperfection makes human the error of being superior is over I'm not trying to play God." Zuko groaned and Yuma pulled back away from his face feeling ashamed.

"Someone once asked me what makes me any different from my family…I know the answer my scar is more than skin deep it represents my struggle and the knowledge I've gained because of it." Zuko explained and Saia nodded her head almost in tears. She was always hoping that Zuko fought that battle with his father but now she can see that everything happened for a reason.

"Please excuse me Prince Zuko I have to meet with Lu Hao to make sure everything is in order and the security is in place." Zuko bowed to her and she stepped out of the room and allowed Yuma to have her time alone to make any last minute adjustments. Once Yuma was ready Saia returned and nodded respectively towards her and she smiled and gave Saia her alone time.

"Sir as I'm pretty sure you know Mai cannot accompany you as a wife would her husband being that you are not married. With that being said the proceedings after the coronation, the ball, will be the moment all of the potential Fire Ladies will be introduced to you. There you will eat and then dance with each woman that has come to win your hand. Please remember that they are not all Fire Nation so you will want to make a great impression on each of them. Women spread gossip like wildfire and we want the world to see you as the perfect gentleman." Saia explained and Zuko nodded.

Great he was so horrible with women what is he supposed to do now? Saia saw the expression on his face and she blushed and smiled a bit. Saia put her papers down on his bed and held her hand out to him.

"I will show you what to do Prince Zuko," Saia offered and Zuko blushed hot red this was going to be embarrassing.

"Hold out your hand and allow her to gently sit her hand in yours and you be firm but not rough to tell her you are a man but you know how to be gentle. You nod your head respectively and wait for her to complete her curtsey then you lead the way onto the dance floor. While dancing, flash her a smile then offer her a compliment; something like your hair is beautiful or you smell delightful. Once the dance is over return her to her spot and then whisper into her the cockles of her ear that you hope to see her again soon." Saia said and Zuko smiled before awkwardly holding out his hand to her.

It took about five tries for Zuko to stop looking awkward and look like the fine man he would have known to be if it hadn't been for his banishment. At the end when he whispered into her ear Saia wanted to kiss him, it felt so real to her.

"You'll do great now come on we can't have you late for you own coronation." Saia grabbed her papers and rushed the soon to be Fire Lord out of his room and down to the side of the palace where royalty would confront the nation. The sages were there and everyone was beginning to pile in all of his honored guest were very close and everyone else was in the crowd trying to get a good spot.

How long had she been gone now, a couple of months or a year? Katara looked around at the children around her and she smiled they had a lot of rebuilding to but she did the best she could to inspire hope. Katara had travelled to many villages across the Earth kingdom to offer any help she could. Which included fighting a bunch of fire nation soldiers a few Zuko haters and Ozai supporters. She had grown a lot in the last couple of months she'd been gone.

She was taller and had thinned out a bit but it made her body more fluid like water. She trained with earth benders and a few fire benders to help her with speed and power to her technique. She had even found a circus to help her with her flexibility and agility. She tried her best to get rid of any vulnerabilities and learned to feel the push and pull of the water that was all around her. She was quicker at drawing the water out and now she would start an attack before the water was even drawn to her and finish off with water.

Ice skating was Katara's favorite, except when fighting a fire bender but she would freeze them to by her some time. There was no lie that some parts of the world were still bitter because of the damage done but other parts were just glad the war had ended. Katara rolled over and pushed herself up from the ground the kids were running through the field laughing and playing but the sun was about to go down and she had to get them home.

Katara dropped each kid off to their appropriate house and returned to her inn to pack her things. It was time that she left that town and went on to another place. She never stayed anywhere for over two weeks unless they had a great deed of damage done. Katara ate dinner and said her goodbyes before leaving town and heading to the next. While walking Katara heard a messenger hawk call down from the sky and she smiled while extending her arm for him to land.

"An invitation to the Avatar's birthday ball eh?" Katara folded the message back and slipped it into her bag before dismissing the hawk. Katara turned back around and headed to the inn to rent a eel hound. On the way there she would use the skills she learned as a seamstress to sew her a dress. The only material she had was quite gossamer but it would make a beautiful dress. It took her almost a week to get to the Fire Nation meaning that she would arrive just in time to bath and enjoy the party.

Katara had also had enough time to finish her dress, it was two layered and consisted of two colors. The first and bottom color was green and she sewed it to go around the neck and the other was blue and the straps went over her shoulder. The blue material was very thin and lace like which made the green shine through. The gown went all the way down to her feet and hugged her beautiful body perfectly. Katara had earned quite a few things during her travels like money and jewelry, even though she insisted not to keep it, they insisted otherwise. She made a necklace for Aang that resembled the one he had made for Gyatso and she made her a necklace that of green wire with a sapphire diamond attached of course the earrings matched so her job was complete.

Katara arrived at the Fire Nation and was stopped at the palace doors by the guards. She identified herself and the blushing guards let her through the doors and one of them took her eel hound to the barn. Katara bit her lip and looked down at her clothes. Her travelling clothes had changed over the months her top was strapless, still blue, and hugged her breast with one strap wrapping around her stomach leading down to her black tights. She still wore her blue boots but she had changed her hair style much instead of the _loopies _she had two braids coming across her head and braided into one braid down the middle of her head.

Just her luck the first person she runs into would be Mai. The pale face noblewoman turned down the hall and saw her least favorite water bender in the world. Mai held back no disgust from her face as she straightened her posture to walk past her. Mai had not grown in body at all though she was taller and a bit paler she worked hard to maintain her figure. She saw that Katara had slimmed up as well and grown taller. Her hair was also long as hell gripping right beneath her ass.

"Good evening to you Mai," Katara said and she nodded her head slightly and as she heard Mai huff she stopped and smiled.

"I see you still haven't become Fire Lady," Katara damn near shouted and stopped Mai in her tracks. Mai turned and shot three daggers at Katara who was anticipating it and encased them with a piece of ice and sent them back at her. Mai dogged them and rolled her eyes at Katara then continued her walk, this fight would continue later. Katara walked the familiar halls to her old room and knocked on the door to see if it was occupied or had they saved it for her. Before she made it to the door she was knocked down by her favorite Kyoshi warrior.

Suki had grown a bit as well, her once shoulder length hair was touching her back and her breast was what probably made her topple over. Her ass had rounded out and Katara could tell that Sokka had been given it to her water tribe style. Katara smiled and hugged Suki back before she was released and allowed to stand up.

"Suki you've grown so much!" Katara shouted and Suki looked at her and stepped back in awe.

"No, you've grown so much Katara, where have you been why did you stay away for so long?" Suki asked and Katara hunched her shoulders.

"How long was I gone exactly?" Katara asked and Suki counted the months in her head.

"A few weeks shy of two months actually," Suki said and Katara's facial expression changed two years? How could she have possibly been gone for two years.

"Really? I honestly didn't know, is my room still vacant?" Katara asked and Suki opened the door and then looked around. Katara walked in after her and saw that her room was still vacant and she threw her things down and plopped down on the bed.

"No time to rest you have to see Sokka and let Toph hear your footsteps… Oh but you want to hear some gossip about Zuko right?" Suki asked and Katara blushed before nodding her head yes. Suki sat down on the bed next to her and twirled her hair.

"Let's see after the competition for Fire Lady was narrowed down to one girl, Sumi, Zuko dismissed her and has apparently been fighting off the sages since then. They keep pestering him about an heir and Mai just plays her role pretending she isn't hurt or upset that Zuko hasn't asked for her hand in marriage. The Fire Nation has lost a lot of money trying to help rebuild and are facing a recession. Zuko is in need of dyer assistance and is too stubborn to ask for help." Suki explained and Katara sat up, Suki also explained the letter and why she wrote it and Katara swore to her she was thankful and not angry.

"Toph is his war counselor and a very good gossiper," Suki said and she grabbed Katara's arm to rush her to see Toph.

"Oh and I think Toph and Aang are a couple now," Suki warned before going out into the garden where everyone was sparring.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled before getting clammed in the head with a rock, he was fighting Toph and she just almost knocked him unconscious. Aang and Zuko had been sparring and the two of them stopped to go greet Katara. Zuko had to take a second look at the woman before him and how much she'd grown. Aang was awestruck as well but he did good to hide his emotions although Toph was blind she could still feel his heart rate and he didn't want to argue with her.

She hugged everyone except Zuko; she hadn't even glanced his way and it was pissing him off. Katara pulled away from everyone and smiled at her friends she had missed them so much.

"So who is my sparring partner?" Katara asked and Toph raised her hand first, she wanted to see had Katara's skills grown any. They stood across from each other and waited for Suki to scream fight. Katara kicked her foot as if she was kicking a ball and a big block of ice headed for Toph. She dodged it and sent a boulder underground to Katara who froze it and kicked it back towards Toph and this time when she dodged it Katara began punching with her fist and the ice began punching with at Toph.

The first lick hit Toph and sent her backwards which allowed Katara to snatch her feet from up under her with a sweep of water then froze that water. The frozen water began to coordinate with her punches once again giving Toph the run around. Toph couldn't sense the vibrations of the earth because the water blocked it out. Katara lifted Toph from the ground on her frozen piece of tundra and began swirling her around. Katara punched once in the air and the ice punched Toph and she went flying towards the ground. Katara pulled some more water from the pond and caught Toph.

"Whoa there Sugar Queen you've gotten fast huh?" Toph asked smiling and Katara ran over to her laughing and smiling. Zuko stayed back as they all joined in on asking her what she's done over the past two years. Zuko headed back into the palace to get ready for the avatar's party and allow the friends to get reacquainted.

"Come on everybody Aang's party is in just a minute and everybody has already started to arrive," Suki said and they all headed off to go their separate ways. Katara went in her room and wanted to beg someone for just an hour of sleep. But she pulled herself together and took to her bath so that she could get ready for the night. Katara lathered and scrubbed and soaked for a while she was at peace within herself and for so long now she has been free of people's blood begging her to bend it.

Katara dried off and applied her seaweed lotion before slipping on the dress she made herself and the jewelry. She wrapped Aang's present in a napkin and sat it on her dresser while she braided her hair back in its new style. She looked through her armoire for a pair of sandals that possibly matched and to her contentment she found a blue pair. The dressed hugged her body and flowed smoother than any water she'd ever bent before.

Satisfied Katara stepped out into the hallway and saw Suki walking up with a green knee length dress and some gold sandals. She didn't need much to accentuate her body and that dress did little to hide her assets. Katara linked her arm with Suki and they walked to the banquet hall together cheerful.

"Wow Katara that dress is beautiful, where'd you get it?" Suki asked and Katara smiled not really wanting to toot her own horn but beep, beep.

"I made it myself!" Katara said and Suki stood back to admire the dress more it was extraordinary. They walked into the banquet hall and saw that everyone had already been in there chatting and enjoying each other's company. Katara stopped the room once she walked in and even though she wasn't liked by everyone she commanded their attention like a princess should. Hakoda ran over to his daughter and hugged her tightly as if he would never let go. She hugged her father back and after five minutes pushed away from him. Chief Arnook made his way over to them and shook his hand out for Katara to take.

"I'm glad that you are safe Princess Katara and I know now might not be the appropriate time to say so but your father and I have been talking and I think it would be best for you and our two tribes to have you marry someone of another nation to help the tribes." Arnook explained and Katara pulled away from the two of them and Hakoda shot him a look.

"How dare you?" Katara asked and Arnook looked taken aback before clearing his throat to answer her.

"Well with your disappearing act it will be hard to find you a proper suitor but maybe when you are appointed one you will learn some self-control."

"Self-control and what's best for our tribe? Your people sat up there for 100 years as the our tribe was ripped apart raid after raid while you prospered and cowered behind those icy walls and yet you speak of what is best for us. You foolish old man maybe if you would have sent a boat down with food or supplies or an offer to take the women away we wouldn't need anyone's help." She shouted and Arnook looked around at the spectators.

"Hakoda you should put your daughter in check!" he said and Katara looked at her father not really caring what he had to say.

"Katara, Arnook has a point I mean you can't just run off like that every time you get angry." Hakoda began but Katara stormed away from him. She was so sick and tired of everyone trying to tell who she should be and what she should do. Katara searched for Aang and saw him helping Toph fix her plate of food. They were a cute couple actually and she was glad she left for Aang to get over her and see who he was meant to be with. Katara walked up to them and Aang looked up from Toph and smiled to her.

"I just wanted to bring you your birthday present and say well happy birthday." Katara handed her napkin over and Aang nodded before accepting it and opening it. Aang felt his eyes water as he sat Toph's plate down and hugged her.

"What is it?" Toph asked blindly and Aang put it in her hands and let her feel it.

"It's a necklace just like the one I made for Gyatso," Aang explained and Toph smiled then handed it back to him. "Katara that was very thoughtful and I thank you very much for it," Aang said and Katara smiled before leaving them to be. Everyone there her age had someone except for her and it made her think back to what her father and Arnook said.


	9. Blood, Sweat, and Semen?

**Attention readers. I know that last chapter you may have overheard me threatening Zuko and now he is trying to press charges so maybe I'll kill him off.**

**Zuko: What? You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Wouldn't I? Wouldn't I?**

"Guest please let's all gather around as the Fire Lord presents his gift to the Avatar," Lu Hao said and everyone's attention turned to Zuko and Mai. Zuko was wearing a red silk shirt with a black vest similar to what he wore for his coronation. His hair was pulled back perfectly into its topknot and his crown sat on his head. Zuko didn't really have the money to blow on some extravagant gift so he did the best he could.

"These are scrolls about possible remnants of the air benders that were hidden in the war room, I hope that you will find them useful young Avatar and on behalf of the entire Fire Nation I wish you a happy birthday." As Zuko spoke the servants brought out lots of fruit pies and cakes. Aang was so overwhelmed with all of these memories he didn't know what to do. He had his new necklace on and his traditional monk robes and accepted the scrolls from Zuko then ate some pies.

Everyone handed him clothes and hats and then Suki gave him some traditional fans that was made but never used for Kyoshi. The rest of the party went off with a hit and then once everyone was tired Toph was ready to announce her gift.

"Aang my gift to you is waiting at your air temple and Appa is saddled and ready to take you there, so if you would tell everyone thank you and goodbye!" Toph asked politely and Aang gave one big bow to everyone as they climbed out the window and down onto Appa. It was so sweet and romantic how he handled her and protected her and she actually allowed it.

"Hey Aang don't be gone too long with my counselor eh?" Zuko shouted and all of the men roared causing Toph to blush a bright red. Did everyone know they were having sex? Mai shook her head and Ty Lee ran over to give her his gift she gave it to Toph and told her to do those moves she showed her. Katara almost cried when she saw how happy they were since she was gone and she decided she would leave immediately afterwards.

Katara walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the rail trying to feel a mist of water spray across her face. This was the same balcony that Zuko played her on many nights ago what horrible times would it bring her now? Just as she thought those words she heard footsteps on the balcony.

"Zuko why did you follow me out here?" she asked and he stopped dead in his tracks how in the hell did she know it was him. "If you really want to know I can feel your blood calling to me," Katara turned around still leaning back on the rails and shot her big blue eyes over to him.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Zuko asked getting right to the point blood bending always freaked him out.

"So you noticed?" she retorted but didn't deny it.

"Just answer the damn question?" He demanded and Katara waltzed over to him and traced his burn mark with her index finger.

"Because Fire Lord Zuko you made your decision and I'm going to make sure you stick with it," Katara taunted making sure he felt her icy breath on his fire hot neck. Zuko licked his lips and ran his hand across his face and almost tumbled over from the pressure of all of his feelings for her coming back down.

"Damn it Katara! I don't have time to play these games with you!" Zuko shouted loud enough that the birds flew from the trees. Katara stepped dead in her tracks and looked Zuko in his eyes.

"Well stop playing and then do it Zuko," Katara sneered and puckered up her lips. Zuko stared down into her eyes and then at her lips fighting his instincts but then he let go and followed her command. Her mouth was very refreshing and it made him want more of her. He stepped forward to close whatever distance was between them then she pulled away.

Katara flipped off of the balcony and landed on the ground her dress flowing down after her. She looked up at Zuko and he followed her down and all the way to his bedroom.

LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!

Once behind his closed doors Zuko picked Katara up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately while she undid his topknot and threw his crown down on the floor. She sucked on his neck while he groaned and rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. Katara bit his face so hard he slammed into his dresser knocking all of its contents down. Zuko was playing right into a setup he had bite marks on his face and passion marks on his neck and she knocked his crown under the dresser, he didn't pay any attention.

Zuko made his way over to the bed and laid her down on it. He ripped her dress open straight down the middle until he could see her bottom naked skin. Katara's nipples were hard as rocks and beckoned him to kiss them so he obeyed. Zuko flicked his tongue across her nipples and felt her arch her breast into his face. He pinched the other nipple as he sucked and pinched making her body twinge.

Katara put her legs on his shoulders and he kissed down her stomach and up her thighs all the way to her sandals which he burned off and then he kissed her toes. Katara's heart was pounding and she was ready for him to quit playing with her. Zuko took his index finger and rubbed in between her thighs then inserted his finger. She moaned and her hips bucked up pushing his finger deeper in her. Zuko pulled his finger out and then sucked on it tasting her juices.

He pushed his finger back in and then pulled it out to let her taste, he just wanted to see how willing she was. She sucked his finger and watched him jump in amazement. Katara was no little girl so maybe she was ready for him. Zuko began undressing himself and once he pulled off his pants Katara got up on her knees. He pulled himself out and her eyes grew almost as big as he was. She had seen hurt men before and babies but Zuko was enormous how could it even fit? Katara felt braver than she did nervous maybe it was the power of the moon calling out to her but she was definitely in touch with her feminine side.

Katara grabbed him and pulled him into her mouth making him let out a moan he would never cop to if confronted. She had learned a bit more than swamp bending in the foggy swamp the men outnumbered the women so it was a lot of happy fun times going on down there. Zuko grabbed her hair and ran his fingers through it while stroking into her mouth. Katara caught his rhythm, matched it, and then made him follow her rhythm. Zuko felt himself come close to the edge so he quickly pushed her off and placed his tongue one her pearl.

He sucked her and flicked his tongue across her making her spasm and moan loudly. Zuko sucked on her lips and gently slid his tongue inside of her quickly going in and out. After she nearly snapped his head with her thighs she laid in front of him panting as he positioned himself on top of her.

"Katara are you sure about this?" Zuko asked and Katara nodded her head yes then Zuko leaned forward and kissed her then slowly pushed himself in her moaning to her to relax and breathe. She was so tight and so wet he had to pace himself not to just burst through her. Once inside Zuko began working his way inside of her allowing her walls to massage him. The look on Zuko's face excited her and stirred something deep down inside her making her want to please him further.

"Fuck me!" she moaned and he looked down at her to be sure he heard her command correctly and then he did as she requested. Her nails dug deep into his back from his spine all the way to his arms. The sound of her juices squishing every time he dug in excited him enough to not want to cum. He bit her neck as hard as he could to keep from moaning and by doing so she screamed.

His tongue hung out of his mouth and he laid his head down on her chest and bit the tops of her breast. Katara moaned louder and then wrapped her arms around his waist and began rocking her hips into him and he felt her nut on him like three times after that. Zuko grabbed her left leg and put it on his left arm leaving her sideways on him. Zuko dug his nails into her thighs and pushed inside of her once really hard and for some reason afterwards he could not move anymore.

Zuko began chanting no as he pulled out of her and sat back on his legs panting. Katara sat up and leaned on his thigh to look into his eyes had she done anything wrong?

"What's wrong?" Katara asked confused and concerned.

"I just injected my sperm into you Katara," Zuko panted and Katara sat up wide eyed and afraid. She searched through her body trying to find the semen but there was no water in semen so bending it out of her was out of the question. Katara sat back defeated and looked at Zuko for what to do next.

"I'm sorry this never happened before I got distracted, I do apologize Katara I don't know what to do…maybe it won't attach?" Zuko asked and Katara nodded her head yeah maybe. But what if she was about to have the Fire Lord's child how could they explain that and what would people think of her having a child out of wedlock?

"Zuko if it does then what will we do, what am I supposed to do?" Katara asked and began crying. Zuko grabbed her and rocked her body up against her promising he would make everything okay. After a minute of crying Katara looked up at Zuko and saw a small hint of a smile.

"Zuko, do you regret what just happened?" Katara asked and Zuko looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Which part of it Katara?" he questioned softly and kissed her forehead once again before rubbing her shoulder this time.

"Any of it…" Zuko knew which part she was talking about but he wanted to bait her into saying it but he could tell she wouldn't touch the subject.

"Now that I think of it, no, Katara the sages have been maddening me about producing an heir," he played it off as if he was joking but a part of him was actually serious.

"Be serious Zuko what if we are about to be parents what's next? Surely the sage won't recognize a bastard child to be their heir." Katara insisted and Zuko frowned then looked at her.

"They will if it is the only heir they have or we could get married right away," Zuko laid his head down on her shoulder and let out a long awaited sigh. He put her down in front of him and wrapped his arms around her body she felt so good next to him.

"Agni, please help me," As soon as Zuko closed his eyes he woke up next to Agni who looked very furious at him.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ZUKO?" he screamed and his eyes turned red and Zuko tried to remember what it was Agni told him.

"Because you disobeyed me your country is suffering and so is the world…this thing you and the water bender were discussing was no mishap Yue and I had to step in to try and fix your mistakes…Believe me if you let her get away again you and every living fire bender will suffer my wrath." Agni threatened and sent Zuko back into his sleep. He didn't even get a word in with the spirit but Agni had a point. He told him that he was supposed to be with Katara and he didn't listen.

Zuko drifted off to sleep thinking about the responsibility of raising a child versus the benefits. Katara woke up and looked back at Zuko's sleeping face too bad things were so different now. Katara shimmied out of bed and pulled on his red shirt and black training pants. She crept out of his room and down the hallway into her room. Once she closed the door she heard someone shift and she instantly brought up a block of ice. She didn't even know where the water came from but she was ready to attack.

"So you wearing red and black I'm guessing you came out of the Fire Lord's room," Katara dispersed her block of ice and walked over to her bed tossing her hair around.

"Suki how long have you been in here?" Katara asked tiredly she was still sore and glad that she didn't have to fight anyone.

"Long enough to have almost cooled down from the fight your brother and I had over you," Suki finished her sentence pointing at Katara and she looked up at her friend giving her the full attention of an exhausted water bender.

"He was angry because everyone thought you'd run off again because of what Arnook said and I told him that if you did you have every reason to. The chauvinistic pig tells me that you and I need to learn how to stay in our place." Suki exclaimed with her hand on her hips.

"The nerve of him after he took Yue out of her place knowing she was betrothed but he had sex with her on Appa!" Katara shouted and then she wished she could have taken her words back.

"What he told me they only kissed and that I was his first!" Nope he didn't tell her the truth he was going to be pissed at Katara.

"Suki please lie and tell him that Yue came down herself and told you because I don't want the argument." Katara begged and Suki nodded.

"It's ok Katara because you know what things weren't working out between us anyway." Suki plopped down on Katara's bed and looked at her with gossiping eyes.

"Ok Suki nosey butt, we had sex…" Katara began and she explained everything to Suki who was making sounds as Katara described everything.

"Katara you did that to him? So that explains that big ass passion mark on your neck." Were things that Suki said and Katara laughed and then rolled her eyes, when she got to the finally Suki's eyes bucked.

"He really did that in…inside of you Katara could you be…what are you going to do?" Suki asked and Katara hunched her shoulders.

"All I know right now is I want to get some sleep so either get cozy or get out," Katara stretched out on the bed and Suki stretched out right beside her and that is how the two went to sleep.

"Nephew get up, what happened in your room?" Zuko heard his uncle call out and he sat straight up in search for some cover to well…cover his privates. Iroh looked at the bite mark on his nephew's face and those familiar marks on his neck and instantly knew that the water bender had returned and made an ass out of Zuko.

"Zuko how many times will we have to have this talk? Get up and get cleaned up where is your crown? Did you forget you have to consult your people today?" Iroh asked and Zuko slapped his face he could get so distracted sometimes what the hell was wrong with him.

Iroh stepped aside as Saia and Yuma stepped in through the mess and looked over to him. Saia almost fainted what the hell kind of night did he have?

"Yuma I think you may need to go back and get the skin cover for our Fire Lord's face and neck." Saia bowed low to Zuko before standing and walking over to him.

"You have to address the public in less than an hour you need to bathe and meet up with Lu Hao and go over your speech. Today you want to look simple and plain as if you are not doing so well either. The emotion you are trying to draw today is sympathy and patience. You will answer four questions and politely exit. Also your father is requesting for you to come and see him he says that he will answer your question now." Saia announced and Zuko bit his lips anxiously finally he would hear information about his mother's whereabouts.

"Don't just stand there you need to get in the tub and be out before Yuma returns good luck!" Saia bowed and exited out of the room leaving the Uncle and nephew to each other. Zuko walked in to the bathroom and ran his water heating it to a comfortable temperature.

"What do you want me to say uncle?" Zuko asked the tea making genius who was just staring at him shaking his head.

"Say Zuko it is how you should behave you have an image to uphold and right now it isn't looking so well but when this scandal gets out!" Iroh blew steam out of his ears, mouth, and nose.

"So Uncle I guess me impregnating her accidentally was a horrible mistake?" Zuko asked and he had to duck as the steam turned into fire.

"I do not believe that Zuko and I hope that it is just a joke you are playing on your old uncle." Iroh went to get a teapot and didn't return until he had a full cup of tea.

"Agni, he came to me and told me that he and spirit Yue did that to put us back on the right track he says everything happens for a reason." Zuko offered and he began to clean himself up.

"Agni has told you the woman you were supposed to be with was Master Katara? Well why did you choose Mai and let her run off for two years?" Iroh asked and Zuko wanted to splash water on him…now he was all for him being with Katara but just a minute ago he was against it.

"Uncle what do I do if I marry her now we might be able to save face but then if rumor gets out we were married to cover the pregnancy it will ruin our reputation. Then again her having a bastard child will ruin our reputation and the child's…" Zuko exclaimed and reached for his towel to cover his body from his uncle. He got out and dried himself off and awaited Yuma to dress him and fuss all over him as she always did.

**Here you go…We are almost caught up but I have nothing better to do so I will get to typing after I finish..**


	10. Rematch

**Not saying anything other than I'm not saying anything.**

It was no lie that Zuko had grown over the years he was taller and had more man like features. Yuma had caught a glimpse of his morning wood one day and ran out whining. That was right around the time the competition was going on and the rumors spread like wildfire. Many girls were eliminated because they couldn't keep themselves together once around him and Zuko was not one for exaggerating.

Yuma walked in and he dropped the towel right in front of her. Yuma blushed a very bright red and went on with dressing him she was extra careful not to get close to his manliness. She knew this was payback for spreading his business, especially when the palace was filled with hormonal teenage women.

"Seeing that Lady Mai's body, clothes, and room are intact I'm guessing she is not the woman behind this mess?" Yuma looked around and saw a very familiar blue and green dress shredded and thrown on the floor.

"Judging by that dress I'd bet my job it was the master water bender?" Yuma asked and Zuko neither confirmed nor denied her assumption. He was starting not to care what they thought anymore he was Fire Lord the only people brave enough to address this matter were his friends.

"I'll have to commend her on her damage later on…quite talented for her first time," Yuma tied his belt tight enough to make him twinge. Zuko was wearing his royal armor suit today, well at least for his royal address. He really wanted to check on Ka-how did she know Katara was a virgin? Zuko looked over at his bed and saw the tiny spots of blood on his sheets and he felt a bit ashamed. Did he really just fall asleep snuggled in blood?

"Have those sheets burned and some new ones replaced immediately, and then you can finish your job." Zuko had grabbed Yuma's wrist and looked her in the eyes. She grabbed up the sheets and her dress otherwise any remnants of her presence and took them to the nearest servant to have them burnt and some new ones brought in. Once she returned to the room she saw her Fire Lord sipping a cup of tea and sitting in his meditative position.

She stood behind him and cleared her throat trying to get his attention without technically interrupting him. Zuko opened his eyes and stood back up so she could finish dressing him. Zuko's hair had grown so much that only the top part of his hair went in a topknot and the rest lay on his shoulders.

"Fire Lord Zuko where is the crown?" Yuma asked looking on his dresser where it usually stayed overnight. Zuko bit his bottom lip and tried to think back to last night; when did she take his hair down? Zuko looked around the floor and then looked under the dresser. There it was waiting patiently for its owner to come back to his senses. Yuma brushed his hair real good and then proceeded to apply his skin cover.

"Fire Lord Zuko we have a problem," Yuma said and Iroh walked out of the bathroom to see what the problem was now. "It's just that sir the mark is on the same side as your scar which many up close will be able to see that it is make up…I mean skin cover sire. I could try and apply it as lightly as I can but it is no guarantee." Zuko nodded and she dabbed his face so gently it tickled him a bit. Zuko was now ready to be presented to the public but first he had to meet with Lu Hao and learn his speech.

"Yuma, could you see to it that Katara has some clothes to last her while she stays here?" Zuko asked and she nodded before his uncle went with him to find Lu Hao.

"Who is it?" Katara called out from under her big comfortable pillow. Why in the hell do they wish to wake up so early and drag her along with them?

"Yuma, Fire Lord Zuko sent me," she added and pretty soon after some grumbling she saw the water bender with her hair kind of chaotic and her blue eyes barely open. She walked slowly back to her bed and plopped down next to Suki. Yuma nodded her head and remembered that water benders rose with the moon and not the sun like many of her masters.

"Ma'am I need to measure you so if you could stand up this will only take a second," Yuma asked and Katara grunted before getting up and walking over to her. Yuma began measuring her and fiddling all over her she was very different from Lady Mai in many different ways. Mai was very skinny and although she had bigger breast than Katara the water bender was perkier and round sort of perfect. Her hips had spread a bit since she'd last seen her close enough to measure her.

Yuma ran her fingers through her hair and got tangled quite a few times before making her way out. She rubbed her finger over the water benders eyebrows and then to her hands and feet. She needed a lot of work but with one full day Yuma could have her looking perfect for real.

"Well I'll let you get back to your sleep and I'll come back," Yuma spoke but she was sure her words fell on deaf ears. She heard the water bender hit the bed and she smiled she was beginning to really root for Katara to woo Zuko and shake up the palace. On her way to her office she bumped into Mai who had just put on her gown and had her hair combed.

"Where are you coming from?" she asked in her usual dull tone and Yuma wanted to curse her, what business was it of hers?  
>"Princess Katara's quarters ma'am," Yuma said as she bowed slightly to Mai who cringed upon hearing the name. Mai knew that every time Katara came around Zuko would begin acting funny but he had chosen her over Katara and if she was there to play sloppy seconds she should let her.<p>

Mai nodded back and kept walking with her servant who was detailing the day to her. Yuma went straight to her office ranting about Mai's boldness and how she wanted to be the Fire Lady but did not know how to act the part.

Zuko's speech went well but it was meeting afterwards that really had him sweating bullets. Would his father finally quit playing around and give him any leads? Zuko walked through the underground prison and ordered the guards to open the doors to his father's cell. Ozai glared up at his son and hatred filled his eyes he looked like his mother more and more.

"It took you long enough!" Ozai spat and Zuko cracked a slight smile before walking over to his father.

"I heard you're running my great nation into the ground," he inquired but Zuko maintained his smile he would not give his father any satisfaction; a lesson he'd learned over the years.

"Ah yes you came for info on your mommy, well a long time ago I had her tracked down and found that she was murdered in her sleep. Ha if you don't believe me visit the town that is equally halfway from the Si Wong desert and here." Ozai snarled and Zuko rubbed his hair before approaching his father.

"Rot here until you die, now that's one grave I wouldn't mind visiting," Zuko whispered and he exited Ozai's cell and the dungeon altogether. He knew this trip would be a waste of time and he didn't even feel like going to see Azula today. She always made him leave with a headache so he saved himself the drama and went to look for something to eat.

Yuma had come back at noon and this time the water bender was alone so she risked waking her and put her in a bath. She became alive and vibrant in her element and it warmed Yuma's heart. She scrubbed Katara for almost an hour and began filing her nails, straightening out her hair; she waxed Katara's eyebrows and various other places on Katara which had her screaming. Finally, Katara was ready to be dressed and Yuma was ready to dress her. She wrapped Katara's bindings around her and put a dress on her that literally looked like the fire nation emblem. Well at the top it did the whole dressed hugged her body but the bottom flowed down like a gown.

She slipped some black sandals under her fire red dress and Katara stepped into them. She walked over to the mirror and had a feeling Yuma knew something went on between her and Zuko. Was she trying to make Katara tease him by putting her on this dress? Yuma did Katara's hair in a half bun and stuck two ruby adorned chopsticks into her bun. It felt like her and Toph's spa day that they took except now Katara was more of a woman.

"We're just in time for lunch and tea, today it is held in the garden so be mindful of the wind blowing your hair," Yuma offered and Katara curtsied low to thank her for making her feel and look beautiful. Yuma put a pair of ruby earrings into Katara's ears and a black diamond necklace that held on tight to a gigantic ruby. Katara left her room and walked outside to the pond and saw the massive blanket lay out and stacked with food and tea.

Suki was already there wearing a beautiful purple gown and talking to…Haru? Katara thought that maybe the two of them would make a cute couple seeing that her and Sokka wasn't going to last. Katara strolled over to them and took a seat next to Suki. They were drinking some type of red wine and enjoying one another's company. Katara poured her a glass of wine and toasted her glass with them.

"Katara how is life treating you?" Haru asked and Katara nodded before sitting her glass down and she thought about the question.

"Life is treating me like life pretty boring and travelling down many roads none of them seem to excite me though," Katara answered satisfied with what she came up with. Pretty soon the threesome was joined by the Fire Lord and his girlfriend who was trying to make him sit as far away as he could. Ty lee came and sat in between them wearing a pink tank and a black skirt being the bridge between the two groups and she was later joined by Sokka who put his arm around her. Katara shook her head and allowed her plate to be filled with food by servants. She grabbed her cup of wine and put it up to her lips before she felt it being slapped out of her hand.

Katara looked up and saw that it was Zuko who slapped the glass from her hand. Katara cleared her throat waiting for an explanation and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"What if you're pregnant?" he asked and Katara started laughing she couldn't believe Zuko was acting like this and so soon.

"Zuko if I am pregnant, which I'm probably not it will take time for the egg to be planted in my uterus wall and let alone be affected by alcohol let alone wine which is alright even for a fully recognized pregnant woman to drink." Katara iterated and Zuko grit his teeth why did she always have to be so damn difficult. Zuko returned to his girlfriend knowing damn well everyone was watching him and Mai definitely had questions. Suki leaned in to whisper to Katara and she knew this was going to have something to do with their favorite Fire Lord of all time.

"Daddy is protecting the baby already, no?" Suki asked and Katara pinched her nipple and the two women started laughing. Haru didn't know what to make of it the sight was sexy but he didn't want Suki to get angry at him by being attracted to that. Katara rolled her eyes at Suki and they began laughing again, this time loud enough to bother Zuko. Katara jumped and leaned over to whisper to Suki.

"I guess they know we were lying about me being pregnant two years ago, huh? So that means now if I really am they will just think we are lying again." Katara whispered and Suki glanced over at Ty Lee and Mai. Mai was being fed fruit by her boyfriend and it made Katara want to barf; why did Zuko want her to suffer this it wasn't fair to her.

"Suki, I think I'm going to stir up some trouble, you know they say 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" they finished in unison and Haru looked at her and Katara this was going to be good. Suki nodded her friend on as Katara got up and pranced over to Mai and Zuko. Mai and Ty Lee were sitting close to each other leaving Zuko's right side open to intruders like Katara. She sat down next to Zuko and nodded her head to the three of them.

"You know Zuko they say that fruit is a very nutritious food for growing people," Katara said in her bedroom voice making the hairs on Zuko's neck stand up. "I cannot reach Fire Lord Zuko could you hand it to me?" Katara asked watching his movements carefully Zuko's hand was shivering slightly as he reached for a mango slice. Katara opened her mouth and as he put the mango in Katara closed her lips around the entire mango and his fingers. She began to suck and Zuko tried his best not to moan but those movements reminded him of what she did to him last night.

She flicked her tongue on his fingers and made a sucking noise with her mouth. Zuko moaned and Mai grunted very loudly before elbowing him in the ribs. Katara released his fingers and walked away from the couple to join a cackling Suki and a shocked Haru. The servants and anyone else who just saw that was very shocked. Sokka turned and looked at his sister surprised that she was even bold enough to do something like that.

"You have to admit, she's good," Ty Lee stated and Mai shot her a look that could kill her if looks could kill.

"I will not stand for this anymore!" Mai shouted and Suki and Katara both looked up at the usual push over. Katara stood up and took a fighting stance taunting her opponent and turning Zuko on simultaneously.

"I've been waiting for this rematch for far too long," Katara wrapped water around her as a shawl would a woman. Mai stood and put her arms in her sleeves ready to attack. Katara watched Mai's body language for any signs that she was going to attack, Mai was slick and sneaky but she was also impatient and this standing around would bore her soon enough. All Katara had to do was wait for an entrance and as soon as she had any indication she was about to strike Katara would enclose her in a water bubble and drown her.

Long minutes passed before either of them made a move so Katara, still maintaining her position and her eyes not giving any inclination she was bending, used the grass Mai was standing on to freeze it and spike it up into her feet. Mai threw her stilettos as she reached down to comfort her feet, one stiletto sliced Katara's arm but she managed to dodge the other four. Katara swarmed the water around Mai and watched her struggle inside of the ball trying to claw for some air.

Katara began swinging the ball of water around making Mai dizzy and unable to fight for air. She slipped into a coma and after a while would cease to breathe but Katara wouldn't let that happen. She slammed Mai down as hard as she could pretty sure she had broken some bones. Zuko noticed the crazed look in her eyes and he rushed over to slap her arms down and knock her back into humanity.

"Enough Katara you won, you finished her off and you'd better hope it wasn't for good," Zuko said walking over to Mai and Katara felt hurt by his concern for her.

"I don't think I would mind it as much, she assisted a mass murderer in well massively murdering people." Katara shouted and then looked at Ty Lee who had her head down before Katara made contact with her. Suki walked over to Katara and put her hand on her slice. Katara bended a clot in her arm to stop the bleeding and smiled at Suki.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted running towards the teenagers and Zuko jumped up to see what was so urgent Iroh would run.

**Review peeps!**


	11. Riot

**PLZ don't hate me for this short chapter but we've pretty much caught up plus I've got a lemon coming up! So don't hate me!**

"Riot has broken out into the city many shops and noblemen have been robbed, we are in a state of emergency," Iroh said grabbing his knees and trying to catch his breath.

"Lu Hao!" Zuko shouted and pretty soon the man came running from the shadows with paper ready to take his majesty's orders.

"Deploy the troops to round up the rioters and fetch uncle some tea!" Zuko shouted and he practically jogged off to his war room to pull up some files. Iroh reluctantly followed him still sort of gasping for air; unbeknownst to them Katara was following also.

"Nephew I am afraid that my visit has come to an end I have to return to my tea shop in Ba Sing Se," Iroh announced and Zuko almost set fire to the paper he was holding.

"Uncle you've only been here a week," Zuko said through blowing steam out of his nose, mouth, and ears.

"I have a life to you know Zuko and you are a grown man I cannot not keep going around cleaning up your messes." Iroh explained and Zuko clenched his fist harder he hated not getting his way and with his uncle this was no different.

"If I may suggest…" Katara said interrupting the two relatives and they both looked up at her.

"I've learned that tourist attractions are one of the best ways to bring in money, maybe if you shut down your tea shop in Ba Sing Se and then open one massive one here everyone will come here and it could be a source of revenue." Katara stated and Iroh rubbed his beard that was a good idea and he could stay in the Fire Nation and run his tea shop at the same time solving both of their issues.

"I found a huge source of white dragon bush plants during my travels," Katara baited and Zuko was immediately happy he told her that story. She would make a great mediator for the Fire Nation.

"Even better the plant is in the Fire Nation so there will be only profit making the tea, if I may can I take a look at your expenses and finances?" Katara asked and Zuko bustled through the scrolls to spread them out on the table before Katara. She began reading them and took some ink to make a mark beside significant facts. Iroh began discussing potential sites for his tea shop and the new and beautiful designs.

"How about the war museum celebrating the 100 year war it sits in the middle of the capital city?" Katara suggested out of irritation and the two of them looked at her and then agreed on it. Zuko drew up the orders and Iroh gave them to the guard standing outside the door. They would have the place ready in two weeks if they put a rush on it. Katara also gave them the place where she saw the white dragon bush and Iroh couldn't help but to ask if she was sure it wasn't the white jade bush. Katara laughed and assured him that she was sure they were white dragon bush.

"Ok just skimming through I see what one main problem is…the Fire Nation had to cut its hold on some Fire Nation cities and its hold on most trading sites so therefore you should have cut on spending. Also there isn't much more need for war profiteering, and with that being said you are paying too much for you war veterans who are just sitting at home making babies. Children cost money so you need to cut back on the baby boom or find these soldiers something to do. If you're paying them it needs to be for something like working the farms and maintaining them or working the mines that are bringing in profit. I was also thinking of you opening refugee camps around the earth kingdom and have your paid soldiers working there. It will let people know you really care and also open up the trade market for the Fire Nation being that most people want nothing to do with you." Katara stated and Zuko nodded his head while trying to memorize everything she said.

"So should I cut their pay first or reassign them?" Zuko asked and Katara placed her hand casually on her hip.

"Both Zuko you let everyone know their pay is being cut off completely unless they sign up for a post, have some of your most prestigious servants run the hiring process. Sort through…you know what just sign the paper work and I'll write it up." Katara said not thinking he was getting the total picture.

"No I'm listening seriously Katara," Zuko begged and the water bender folded her arms before finishing her pace.

"Sort through the positions and assign them to the ones needed in the Fire Nation and those who aren't but are particularly cool minded and will treat the refugees with respect. Also the Rough Riders are causing havoc and are suspected Ozai supporters I suggest you have them killed." Katara finished her speech standing in front of Zuko and she placed her hands on his thighs.

"You know my dear if I may say so myself I think you would make a fine Fire Lady someday," Iroh slipped out of the room before either of them could respond to his comment. Zuko grabbed Katara's chin and leaned in for a kiss but she pulled away.

"So Fire Lord Zuko how does this work huh? You flaunt Mai around in public and daytime but you play with me at night and behind closed doors. What is your problem you womanizing punk?" Katara didn't know if she was angry or just plain old hurt what would she have to do to make him choose and quit playing games. It was admirable that he didn't want to hurt Mai's feelings or leave her just like that but it was less admirable that he didn't mind hurting her.

"I can't just leave her Katara and I don't want to see her cry again," Zuko explained hoping for sympathy from someone he know he would never receive any from, not on this particular subject.

"But it is ok to see me cry and to hurt me?" Katara wasn't going to allow him to see her sweat she didn't know why she stayed so long or why she even bothered with Zuko.

"I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko that was out of line…I will take my leave now." Katara curtsied low to him and walked slowly out of his sight she was unconsciously giving him time to stop her. But she knew if he allowed her to walk out of that throne room she would be gone for good and she would be through with him. Katara grabbed the handle and pulled the door open; she could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes as she stepped across the threshold. Katara stepped out into the hallway and felt herself being pushed back inside and slammed down into the ground.

"Don't you dare walk out that damn door," Zuko commanded laying on top of her and Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Sorry as I say lemon next!**


	12. As Promised Mai's Desperate Cry!

**Ok everyone a lemon as promised and I hope you like the comedy I threw in there but it is true and it happens to a lot of people! I will give kudos to whoever reviews first telling me what I am speaking of. **

**I'm calling this chapter As Promised for my audience but story wise it is:**

Mai's desperate cry!

LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!

Zuko ran his fingers across her hair and over her eyes to dry up her tears. Not wanting to risk being interrupted Katara began undressing him until she could see no shred of clothing. Zuko wanted to burn her dress off so badly but then one of them would end up leaving naked and he didn't want to risk that being him. He slid her dress down and took off her under bindings. Katara wiped his make-up off and wrapped her legs around his waist almost begging him to enter her.

Zuko sat his head at her entrance and looked down into her eyes watching the push and pull living inside of them. He heard Katara grunt and he started smiling devilishly and then pushed in her and then pulled out quickly.

"I don't think you want me as bad as you are acting," he taunted and Katara arched her back into him why must he play now?

"How do you wish me to prove it to you Fire Lord Zuko?" Katara asked in her best servant voice she could muster up.

"Beg for it…" Katara cocked her head at him before seeing that he was serious. She looked down at him and she bent the blood in his manliness pulling him inside of her.

"That was not fair," Zuko whispered he made a mental note to never piss her off that was one excruciating experience he never wanted to have under his belt. Katara began rocking her hips on him and he snapped to attention and began stroking her as if he was searching for something. Zuko unwrapped her legs and pushed her knees to her shoulders and as he went inside of her he could hear her juices swishing.

The sound was beautiful but her moans were so melodious that he never wanted to stop. Katara tried to get control of herself but she couldn't help it Zuko felt as though he was in her stomach trying to get to her heart. Katara dug her nails in his arms and she started rocking again to match his rhythm. Her breasts were bouncing and her toes were curling she never imagined anything that hurt so badly could feel so good. Katara was swearing and moaning all at once and she no longer cared if anyone heard her. Zuko sat up on his knees and grabbed her ankles; he wanted to get in her good.

Katara began blowing and trying to grab anything she could get her hands on. Little did she know every liquid including pipes, ponds, and lakes within a 20 mile radius was acting up. Zuko looked down and saw the nut on his penis accumulated he wondered how many times she would cum before he came. Katara was in a state of ecstasy and if it wasn't for him digging so deeply inside of her she would have fallen asleep. Then the most embarrassing thing happened she farted; Katara looked up at Zuko to see if he noticed her face was a deep red. Thankfully Zuko's eyes were closed and apparently he was deep in thought. Then it happened again and again and this time Zuko looked down at her smiling.

How could he smile at something so vile and disgusting? Katara grabbed his shirt and put it over her face, she couldn't stop moaning but she could hide her face. Zuko was feeling like superman and he didn't want to cum she felt so wet and warm he couldn't help but…'oh shit!' Zuko collapsed down on top of Katara and began panting.

"Katara…I did…it…again…so…sorry swear not…on purpose!" was all he managed to say before falling asleep. Katara rolled him over on his back and laid her head on his chest, why would she wake him?

"Did you hear that?" Rakia asked the guard standing by the door who simply nodded and pretended he didn't care but the truth was he was hard as a rock just by listening. Rakia smiled and ran off to spread the word she would have to tell everyone and they would tell everyone and pretty soon everyone will know.

"My Lady I just heard a terrible rumor," Miracle, Mai's servant, said and Mai looked up at her from her bed. Ty Lee was rubbing her hair and trying to comfort her from her near death experience. Ty Lee rolled her eyes at the servant's terrible horrible timing but there was nothing she could do to stop Mai's curiosity now.

Mai punched a hole in her wall and grabbed her robe and then stood. Ty Lee was right behind her best friend because she could see her pain, feel it, and hear it. How could Zuko? After everything Mai has done for him she risked her life so that she and his friends could escaped. Hell Ty Lee ended up risking her life for the cause as well and they even spent time in jail.

"_Ty Lee I think that I am in love," Mai whispered to the acrobat who was determined to be able to walk a mile on her hands. Mai was used to looking over and talking to a pair of legs instead of a head and Ty Lee was used to listening to the monotone complaints. But this was different Mai was actually speaking of an emotion and Ty Lee would risk her record to hear about it._

"_With Prince Zuko nonetheless," Ty Lee teased and came out of her handstand to finish walking with Mai._

"_Yes, and he is no longer a Prince, at least not until he returns with the Avatar. I wish that things were different, I wish we were frozen for hundreds of years in ice and were reawakened in a different time zone, a better time zone." Mai expressed but she didn't changer her voice one bit. How was she able to do that?_

"_But you're not Mai, you have to take the punches of life and roll with it. Look why don't you write Zuko a letter in confidentiality maybe send it from the Earth Kingdom? You can't expect him to just guess how you feel!" Ty Lee had pitched this idea so many times that her statement was monotone. Sometimes she hated being around Mai she could dampen her spirits almost as much as Azula._

"_No, he needs to write me first so that I know that I am not the only one thinking of him like this, I need to know if he loves me back." Mai held back her tears and tried to keep her aura gray and dreary like always._

That was not so long ago, what had changed so quickly? What did this water bender have that Mai did not? Did Katara honestly think that if he can forget his childhood love so easily she would be any safer? Or that they were over so quickly? Who's to say Zuko won't tire of her and realize what he's lost.

"Mai, what are you going to do?" Ty Lee asked and Mai shot her a 'what the hell you think?' look and Ty Lee understood.

"Miracle where is Fire Lord Zuko and his whore?" Mai's voice was no longer dull it was dark and hoarse as if she'd been screaming all day. No tribal whore was going to take her man from her like that hell no. Mai would not give up this easily. She had class and respect for herself, she and Zuko understood each other and they belonged together. Why in the hell was this happening to her?

"I asked you a question!" Mai shouted and Miracle bowed out of fear and then tried to form a thought.

"I will go see my lady," Miracle bowed again and ran out of the room and began trying to discreetly ask questions without warning the Fire Lord his girlfriend was coming. Mai walked over to her vanity and took a seat calmly combing her hair and she tried to apply her make up but failed Ty Lee rushed over and wiped her face clean and applied it the right way.

"I have an idea Mai!" Ty Lee put the finishing touches on her friend's make up and saw that she was impatiently waiting to hear her idea.

"Oh right! Ok well life and relationships are kind of like applying makeup. You can put it on wrong but you can also wipe the slate clean and start all over again. You should give Zuko a clean slate and the option to start all over again. Get away from the palace and work on your relationships and what brought you two together in the first place. Focus on what attracted the two of you together and build from there." Ty Lee suggested and Mai tried to form a smile but it was just a suggestion so many things could go wrong.

Miracle came back in the room coughing and heaving and nobody asked her if she needed water or even hinted that they cared. Mai just cleared her throat and the lowly servant had to clear her throat as well and make herself straighten up.

"They are still asleep in the throne room my lady," Miracle said and shortly after she passed out.

"Ty Lee go in the hallway and tell the guards to fetch someone to help her out," Ty Lee nodded and briefly stepped out into the hallway. When she came back in Mai was naked and staring at her body. Ty Lee turned her head and made her way over to the couch and picked up a scroll to pretend to read. Someone came in to get Miracle and thank the spirits it was a woman because Mai was slowly losing it.

Mai rubbed her big full breast until her nipples grew hard and then she rubbed down her thin stomach and her pale thighs. Her womanhood was cleanly shaven and burning hot with jealousy. Mai was beautiful wasn't she?

"Mai do I need to leave the room?" Ty Lee asked snapping Mai back into reality and the aristocrat shook her head no. Mai grabbed one of Zuko's favorite silk dresses and slipped it over her body. She grabbed her perfume bottle and gave the tiny ball four quick squeezes and around her neck and breast. Mai put on her gold necklace that complimented the royal red dress. She walked over to her shoes and slid on her gold and red sandals.

"Ty Lee are you coming or not? I need your physical and moral support. Tell me he still loves me, tell me he is just angry or going through a phase." Mai asked and Ty Lee stood and walked over to her to hug her and she leaned back to get a good look at her friend.

"Yes, honey you know it all to be true Zuko is still deep down madly in love with you." Ty Lee guessed but she hoped it was true.

**Hate it or love it? I do not like Mai so writing her is a big feat for me but I did want to put her feelings in it and I want to draw some emotions from my audience. It is a drama and don't hate Zuko it's just he's confused. He's not used to having a woman openly expressing herself and that she wanted to be with him let alone two. So he's going to break a few hearts and I haven't decided if it will be Mai's or Katara's or both. Wish me luck! And as always review!**


	13. Turning Tables

**Ooh please don't hate me for this chapter but I felt it was necessary drama and plus my boyfriend had upset me. Any who this one so sort of short but I wanted to get something up there and thank you Mac482 for the reviews and you can bombard all you like. The official hook-up is coming soon but I wanted them to struggle because we all know good things come to those who wait. Oh and I have a surprise coming up for you, gimme like 2 ½ more chapters and they'll be together!**

Together they walked through the corridors and down the halls until they stood outside of the throne room where Zuko and Katara slept. Rakia and the other guard were still standing watch and since they were so loyal to Mai…no they just liked drama…they let her through with no trouble. It was right there in Mai's face Zuko and Katara naked and asleep on the floor. Her heart dropped out of her chest and she felt different emotions flow through her body.

Tears rolled down her cheek and her hear felt as though it had been snatched out of her chest. The only emotion Mai could clearly grasp was anger. It consumed her like flames and now she knew how she could still be fire nation with no bending abilities.

"Zuko! How could you?" Mai screamed and the two of them jumped up from their sleep. Katara didn't bother to cover herself and she looked over to Zuko and then kissed his neck. Katara stood and slowly put on her under bindings then her dress. She slid on her sandals and straightened out her necklace. Zuko was still dumbstruck and jaw dropped when his instincts kicked in telling him she was getting closer. Zuko jumped up and threw on his clothes at superhuman speed.

"Mai, I uh I am so sorry," was all Zuko could managed Katara folded her arms and went over to his throne to sit and keep an eye on Ty Lee.

"Is that all you can say is sorry you told me she was nothing but some sexual object for your temporary insanity. You told me that it was over now and that you would let the little peasant down easily." Mai lied and Zuko found himself caught up in one web with two black widows.

Katara was now in his throne pissed off and Ty Lee was just observing the whole play. She felt for the guards that they could only hear not see what was going on.

"Did it ever cross your mind that the only reason she is suddenly interested in you now is because you are Fire Lord? It is called a tactic Zuko. I've been with you since day one, where was she when you came crying repeating over and over again that Azula always lies? Where was she when you first got burned and even before you got banished? She helped you out one time and now you all of a sudden have feelings for her? This false attraction that you are creating so that you won't hurt her feelings but what about my feelings?" Mai was crying again and Katara had had enough. She began clapping and walking down towards them commanding there attention.

"That's fucking awesome Zuko and Mai take a bow. I'll make it easy for ya, I'm out of here!" Katara threw her hands up in both of their faces.

"Katara wait don't!" Zuko called out and Mai stood in front of him and shook her head no.

"Zuko, how many times are you going to go running after her she's walked away from you twice now isn't that proof enough that her love is not true?" Mai begged and Zuko wiped the tears from her eyes and she jumped over and kissed him. Which wasn't missed by Katara, Ty Lee followed her out of the throne room.

"It's nothing personal, but they belong together Katara but maybe if you apologize to Mai you can become Zuko's concubine. I really hope you didn't think the likes of you belonged here in the Fire Nation. Go back to poverty where you belong." Ty Lee waved and Katara bit back her urge to kill her and instead took off yet again. Had she been around Aang too long or something?

"Mai, I guess it is time that I asked…will you marry me?" Zuko had caved he was tired of playing games and why not tale the girl that was here and that had been here all along. Mai nodded her head and put her arms around his neck. Zuko felt her tears hit his shirt and he was almost overwhelmed with guilt. Yet again he forgot the spirits warning.

Katara went straight to Suki's room and beat down her door and didn't bother to wait for an answer. Suki was riding a rock-a-lanche when Katara rudely interrupted and made her Kyoshi friend scream. Katara saw Haru's rock and she felt herself get turned on but now was not the time for this.

"I'll go wait outside but Suki it is extremely important." Katara spoke dully like Mai and she kept her word walking outside and waiting by the door. In a matter of minutes Haru walked out with a slight limp and flashed Katara a fake smile. Katara filed in after he walked out and Suki put the last of her clothing on.

"So what was so important that you had to interrupt me?" Suki finally asked and began eating some delectable that Haru had brought with him.

"Ok Zuko and I ended up making slow and passionate love on the floor of the war room. Then we fell asleep, next thing I know Mai and Ty Lee come in Mai was trying to be all sexy and she was arguing and crying." Katara had to pause and replay the scene in her head.

"As if that would work," Suki joked and shortly her smile turned into a frown.

"Actually, it did!" The water bender did her best to hold herself together and her friend decided that enough was enough it was time for a big confrontation between the four of them. (The other two were her and Ty Lee of course!) Suki shot out of her room knowing nosey Katara would follow and they stormed the castle looking for Zuko.

They found him outside by the pond accompanied by Ty Lee, Mai, and his Uncle Iroh. Ty Lee was crying and Iroh appeared to be saying a prayer and Katara could not help herself.

"What happened?" Katara asked wanting to comfort Zuko in the way that Mai was not.

"Azula committed suicide this morning and she left a note, and requested it only be read at her funeral." Iroh looked away and Katara really wanted to reach out and hold him so that he could lay his head in her bosom. Her body longed for him but her anger overpowered her other emotions at the moment.

"How did she do it?" Katara finally asked and Mai looked up from a scroll she was reading amazed that she would even ask that question. No one answered Katara for a long time and so eventually the question was forgotten by Katara. Something did not sit well with Katara she couldn't imagine Azula giving up so easily, let alone ending it herself.

"She burned herself alive there are you satisfied? Your ocean water stench is messing with my nose and my relaxation time with my boyfriend." Mai only told her so that she would leave but that damn water bender just would not leave. Suki looked over to Katara and saw that those little water wheels were turning in her head.

"Yea whatever Mai but you'll be looking for some ocean water to clean those cob webs out of your-

"Suki, let's go!" Katara said and she grabbed her friends arm and tugged with all her might but Suki had come out to start something and so she would.

"Katara I'm just saying as much sex as you and Zuko were having I doubt he had any energy to please her as well. Really Mai, have you been practicing with other men or on yourself because I don't know about you but I couldn't go that long. Guess inviting Haru here was a good idea after all." Bam! She had attacked Mai and Ty Lee at the same time but if she thought they would go down without a fight then she had underestimated her opponents.

"You and Haru huh? I wonder how many antibiotics he's going to have to take now." Ty Lee asked Mai who somehow was able to crack a smile.

"Oh really little miss loose lee can crack a joke? Do you even have any walls left Ty Lee? Oh and word travels so fast I have a few things to say to you. Just because you are on vacation and I temporarily resigned doesn't mean that I still hold your future as a Kyoshi Warrior in my hand. Now back to your expeditions as a circus whore, Katara told me all about the tricks Zuko can do in bed? What tricks did he try on you?" Suki let the cat run right out of the bag and every person around them dropped their jaws to the ground.

Normally Iroh would have stopped the cat fight but it was all so very interesting and it kept everyone's mind off of the tragedy. So of course he sat down beside his nephew and poured himself a cup of tea.

"You slept with her Zuko?" Mai asked again showing some emotions, she was very good at anger.

"Mai that was a long time ago when you and I had broken up she came over and began preaching that aura mess and then it happened." Zuko downplayed that night and Ty Lee rubbed her elbow and tried to stay away from Mai's gaze.

"So you weren't going to tell me? You would have me walk around like a fool never knowing and then you had the nerve to sit there and be there for me knowing about your betrayal. I hate you and I never want to see you again!" Mai shouted and Ty Lee ran out crying leaving Suki feeling only fifty percent satisfied.

"Zuko, hey how are you doing? Heard about what you did to my friend and I just want to let you know that this is not over. I will make your life miserable from now on until Katara is satisfied." Suki warned and Zuko clenched his fist not really knowing how to deal with the threat. He really didn't care for her all that much but she was a friend of the Avatar's and most importantly Katara.

"Yes sure Katara have your sidekick do all of your work!" Mai said sitting down next to Zuko and putting her arm around his.

"Excuse Mai what did you say I couldn't hear you from the water gargling in your throat." Katara threatened and the two of them walked out arm in arm giggling at the mess they'd caused.

"I was thinking about running away again but I think I'd rather stay and make their love life miserable." Katara announced and they hi-fived before disappearing from the Fire Lord's view.

"Well, nephew like I always say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Iroh drank some more tea before fading in the background to watch the aftermath of this destruction.

"How much Zuko?" Katara asked and Zuko cocked his head in confusion.

"How much do you want me to take from you Zuko? Gosh I never thought that you'd grow up to be such a big jerk. You constantly break my heart and I…" this side of Mai was new to him she imperfect and she was beautiful he was almost thankful that Katara and Suki could bring this out of her.

"I'm going to my room please do not seek me out I will find you when I am ready." Mai bowed respectfully to him and his uncle and left them to their tea. She hid her tears from the world and buried herself deep inside of her room trying to find a way to make peace with herself.

**Read and Review my pretties! My off days are supposed to be Thurs.-Sun. but I'm working so Saturday or Sunday I'll have another chapter up. I'm so excited!**


	14. CapturedAlive

**Man oh man I've been working overtime all week and I really hope that you like this chapter if you don't, the few of you who have actually read my story, then feel free to criticize me. Oh and there is a surprise waiting on you at the end! And Oh Oh Oh…there is some Zutara definitely going on this chapter so I know it will make up for any parts that sux!**

"Nephew, I warned you about playing around with other people's feelings. Now look at this mess you have made. Katara and Mai which woman are you in love with Zuko? Which woman do you wish to spend eternity with? Who do you see yourself having children and growing old with? That is the woman you should choose and choose her because you love her and when you say those vows stand by them and stay true to your word!" Iroh fussed and all that Zuko could do was nod and it pissed his uncle off, how could he have nothing to say?

"Zuko, you searched three years for someone who had not been seen for 100 years! You had a purpose and a will to take on the task at hand where is that passionate person? You are grown now Zuko and you are Fire Lord it is about time you begun acting like it!" Iroh was standing and shouting now. Zuko noted that through all of the hollering and rocking not one drop of tea had spilled.

"What do you want me to say uncle I don't know I'm so confused and frustrated!" Zuko slammed the teapot onto the ground and Iroh made a dramatic groan that made both men uncomfortable. Zuko was torn inside his heart only beat for the sake of seeing Katara he wanted to smell her scent and breathe the air she breathes. His body felt like a useless piece of clay whenever she was not around. But when he thought about seeing Mai hurt and heartbroken it made him feel the same the angst was enough to drive him insane. Zuko did not know which woman he should choose and he definitely did not want to end up with the wrong one.

Then again he may not even have a choice due to his scene earlier. Why did things have to be so complicated all of the time? Why couldn't he just have them both? Zuko walked away from his uncle and tried to clear his head.

"How in the hell could she, he, how could they do this to me? What in the hell did I do wrong to him? I was always there for the two of them and this is how they repay me? I will not accept this treachery! Zuko you better watch out Zuko, I am coming for you!" Mai whispered into the mirror and she slammed her brush into the mirror and it broke into pieces. Mai was just like that mirror broken into thousands of pieces not sure if she would ever be whole again. But then again she was never fully completed her parents had ruined her life and made her into the perfect little aristocrat, but for what cost?

"Suki, after all of this drama and playing around what's next for me? Should I return to the South Pole and start my water bending training school? He already chose Mai so why would I stick around and become his bitter and desperate has been? You know what I am leaving for the South Pole first hot air balloon out of here!" Katara was pacing back and forth in her room and Suki wanted to burst into tears. Now that Katara was no longer just her sister in law she was pretty fun to be around but she didn't want to live in the South Pole it was so cold and boring.

"Do they have any sexy men in the South Pole?" Suki asked remembering the rumors about the men of the water tribes, the real men not Sokka.

"You bet they do, Suki are you planning on turning the South Pole upside down?" Katara asked smiling and Suki innocently nodded her head she was planning her attack already. The girls parted their ways laughing and getting ready to pack their clothes for their relocation. Maybe this change of scenery would be good for the three of them? Katara had hoped she was doing the right thing because as of now things felt like they weren't meant to be. What could she do if he chose Mai over her? Why in the hell would she wait on him to make up his mind if he wanted her? She was worth way more than that and in hindsight she sold herself kind of short for him.

The next hot air balloon would not be ready until morning so Suki and Katara decided to say their goodbyes to those who mattered. Katara knew that Suki simply wanted to finish things up with Haru before she went out to conquer the South Pole. Things had been so hectic and dramatic that Katara didn't even know that Toph and Aang had left and went to the Earth Kingdom to settle some sort of dispute. Sokka had left as well in search of Wan Shi Tong's library to see if he could talk him in to raising his library once again.

Katara walked around the palace trying to think of someone to say goodbye to. After two long hours of walking she had made up her mind who she would say her goodbyes to. Katara knocked on the big black door and opened it once she heard a raspy voice say come in. The room was a total mess and Katara didn't know why it was so dark in there.

"Before you say anything hear me out," Katara stepped over the glass and folded her arms across her chest and exhaled deeply.

"I never meant to come between the two of you, I just thought that maybe I could have what you two have and I took it too far. I am going to go back home and leave you to your man with no distractions from me. I wish you two the best of luck and I hope that we can overcome our differences." Katara did not need to hear anything Mai said and with her last word she stepped back over the glass and exited her room.

It was extremely hard for Katara to do what she did but Katara felt it was the right thing to do, at that moment. Katara walked back to her room and looked in front of her mirror at her beautiful body. Beautiful, extravagant, extraordinary, unmatched, and yet not good enough for him; her self-esteem had taken a major hit due to this. She wanted to be sure of herself again and she wanted to feel loved and know that she was attractive to someone.

This is how men turn good girls bad and everyone knows that when a good girl goes bad she's gone forever. The young water bender decided to take one last stroll of the place because she was never going to return to this awful place.

"Why does life have to be so complicated for me? What did I do to deserve this torture? I know that it is up to me to make the right decision but who do I make it for?" Zuko had begun talking to himself as he practiced fire bending drills. He grew bored with fighting nothing and talking to himself so he headed back in to get clean and hopefully fall peacefully to sleep. Zuko had ripped his shirt when he was working out so he was bare chest but hell he was the king of this castle who could stop him.

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a sad young woman strolling through the palace taking it all in. Their eyes met and locked and at that moment Zuko felt as though he'd been shot by lightning all over again. He felt his body hurl over and every bit of his guts launch themselves towards the floor. Zuko screamed out in pain as the tears ran down his eyes. Katara had run over to him to help but her skull felt as though it had been split open and all she saw was a maniacal smile before she passed out.

The two were thrown over a shoulder and carried out of the castle as if they were nothing. The only proof that they were ever there was the blood and vomit that loitered the floor. No one knew that they were even missing and in their condition they had no idea who had done this to them. It was days before the two of them woke up and got a chance to look at their surroundings. Before now when one of them would snap to they'd be hit across the head almost immediately after they opened their eyes.

Whoever it was that had taken them had planned it flawlessly; the two of them didn't even know that one another was there. Katara was the first one to come to and as she looked around she noticed that she was inside of a stone prison. Katara heard someone sigh and she almost jumped out of her skin and when she turned around and saw that it was Zuko her anger overpowered her confusion. This had to be his fault in some way shape form or fashion. Bad things always happened to her with him around, not to mention the shit he'd just put her through. The water bender in Katara made her want to rush over to him and see that he was ok and the woman in her wanted him to suffer. So…they knew she was a girl before they knew she was a water bender.

Katara tried her best to feel the push and pull of the water but she only felt a few feint traces of water. Those few she knew all too well but Katara was so well and malnourished she could not call out to it. Katara tried to feel the power of the moon but as she called out to Yue she did not answer back. Katara tried to stand but found that her knees were too weak to support her weight so she ended up crawling over to Zuko.

"Wake up!" she shouted to him as she gently slapped him across his face. The Fire Lord sat up and looked around at his surroundings and when he noticed that he was trapped in a stone prison with Katara he immediately suspected Suki. The Fire Lord slowly stood and Katara watched him wince all the way up to his feet. He was weak as well but Katara figured his ego would not let him fall back down to the ground. Katara would not give him the satisfaction of her kicking him down so that his body could rest he was a man now he could stand it.

"Do you feel the power of the sun?" Katara finally asked and Zuko looked down to her for the first time. His mind mentally replayed her question and then he looked up to the top of their prison as if he could see the sun. Come to think of it the only part of her he could see was her silhouette, his mind just filled her in to the best of his memory. Zuko inhaled and exhaled slowly raising his inner warmth each time he did so.

"Yes, I do but how is that going to get us out of here?" he asked in his usual irritated voice and he knew that Katara had rolled her eyes. Zuko looked over to the woman kneeling on the stone cold floor and he saw her shivering slightly. Who could blame her she was wearing a half of a shirt that was shaped like a kimono and a skirt that only came to her knees. Zuko put his hand down on the floor and heated the marble but it ended up burning her knees.

"Ouch! What is wrong with you?" Katara yelled as she jumped to her feet and launched herself at him. Her flail was so weak that he barely had to dodge it but he was so weak he could barely dodge it. The two of them were starving and Katara had to admit she was cold but taking her anger out on Zuko made her feel a bit better.

"Katara, I know you are cold so please just let me warm you up," Zuko pleaded and Katara had half the mind to say no but her body was speaking for her now so she moseyed on over to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Katara instantly felt warmer and she wanted to let her guard down but she was a great fighter and she knew better.

"Why do you think we are here Zuko?" Katara asked leaning against him picking through her fingernails.

"I'm thinking it is Suki you know trying to teach me a lesson and get us back to where we were on good terms." Zuko stated sounding very sure of himself but of course Katara had to disagree.

"I had Azula pegged perfectly for something like this but since she is no longer hear to torment us I'm thinking it is Yue and Agni," Katara's idea sounded way more likely than Zuko's and he gave it some serious thought. How could he have betrayed Agni like that, he had totally forgotten that he was supposed to make things work with Katara? He was too busy listening to his uncle telling him to choose what he felt was right for himself, which was still Katara, but he just could not hurt Mai. Zuko wondered if no matter what direction Sozin, Aang, and himself would have taken he and Katara would have crossed paths. Zuko reached in his pocket and pulled out some blubbered seal jerky and he almost lost his breathe when Katara turned around and looked up at him.

"I forgot that I had ordered some of this for you and when I saw you that day I stuck em in my pocket." Zuko explained and together they shared one piece of jerky. Zuko thought it best that they sanctioned off their food because they didn't know what was going on or if they were going to be fed at all.

"Do you think that you could find us some water?" Zuko asked and Katara turned around on her knees and leaned into his lap.

"Blow," she commanded and Zuko cocked his head in confusion so she scooted closer to him.

"Blow!" she demanded a little more sternly this time and the Fire Lord obediently blew his breath and Katara turned the moisture in his breath to water and gave it back to him.

"Tastes like spit," Zuko complained and Katara rolled her eyes before turning back around and leaning on him.

"I know something that you like to eat that would get your mouth wet," Katara whispered and then plastered a huge grin on her face as he thought over what she was talking about. For him to be a smart ass he sure could be dumb sometimes. Zuko tickled her side when he finally caught on and Katara began to laugh things felt normal in that moment but the knock at the door snapped them back into reality.

**Ok so does anybody have a clue as to what is going on or who is knocking at the door at least? I mean who knox at the door of the people that they are holding captive? Any who I am going to start back typing tomorrow after work to try and have another chapter up next week! Review please!**


	15. Damnit I'm Trying

**Ok first of all let me say that the person responsible for kidnapping our favorite couple will not be revealed and if you want to skip this chapter it is ok. This chapter is sort of like a filler or a step stool so you can get up to the yummy goodness waiting in the top of the sink? Don't ask why I said that idk…another important note is that I know I don't use a lot of the other characters but when I was reading other fanfics I used to be like I don't care what is going on with them give me Zutara. So unless the character has some way to hinder or help Zutara they won't be around…da dah dah daaaah!**

_**This Chapter is Called: Damnit I'm Trying!**_

Suki had been searching round and round for Katara all day and now it was time for her to start asking around. That turned up empty results as well and now Suki was beginning to get worried. Suki walked over to Lu Hao and grabbed his paper work from him.

"Lu Hao, have you seen your fearful leader lately?" Suki asked him and he thought about it for the first time that day. Lu Hao took off running and Suki followed him. He was checking all of the spots that she'd checked before and he still came up with nothing.

"Maybe the two of them ran off somewhere together?" Lu Hao suggested but it did not seem right with Suki so she went to the shipping bay and check to see if any air balloons or ships had went out and the only record they had was a medium size boat filled with mysterious looking Earth Kingdom men. Suki scratched her chin and tried to think of any other explanation but that they left together and were hiding in the city having fun. Suki's first person of blame was dead so who else had a grudge against both Zuko and Katara. Suki went to Iroh to find out his perception about the whole situation. If anyone could figure this out he could.

Suki ran all through the palace looking for the fat old man and she was about to get very pissed when she remembered he was going to check on his new tea shop. Maybe the three of them were all there hanging out? Suki got on an eel hound and headed into the city where the museum used to be and wasted no time getting inside. Iroh was sitting in the middle of what appeared to be a stage with little benches used as bleachers leading all the way up.

"Iroh, it is me Suki have you seen Katara or Zuko?" Suki asked and Iroh wiped his face and stood to answer her.

"No, what do you think of my tea shop?" Iroh looked down at the girl and was now very glad he thought of this idea. It was decorated with red carpeting and purple drapes with gold embroidery, along with a sky blue ceiling that was changeable according to the time of day. The entire place was of supreme elegance and it looked as though he had no budget. The teapot he had, Suki assumed would be the theme of the dishes, was green and gold. The four nations had come together under one roof in the Fire Nation.

"It is magnificent Iroh but that is not important right now. Katara and Zuko are missing and they have been all day I mean no one saw them leave and if they are not with you then maybe someone has taken them?" Suki asked and Iroh rubbed his beard trying to imagine any other possibilities.

"We must keep this under wraps until we find out who has them and for what purpose. We will say that Fire Lord Zuko and Katara journeyed out on an adventure of some sort and left me in charge. We will need to find a forger that we can trust someone who will keep this a secret." Iroh said and Suki gave him an evil grin, she was one of the best forgers in the world and she knew she would keep the secret.

"Maybe we should do everything from here in the tea shop any one of the people in the palace could be a traitor for all we know. Oh and what about Mai? Zuko probably doesn't want to come home to her hating him for thinking he took off with Katara." Suki brought up causing the old man to rub his beard again and then he made an executive decision.

"Mai is not a factor in this equation I am afraid, she cannot be trusted with this secret and I will not have her break everything my nephew worked hard to accomplish over her jealousy." Iroh and Suki both agreed and then they proceeded to scheme up their cover up. Iroh told her that he would have members of the white lotus search for any trace of Zuko and Katara in the meanwhile. He also told her it was imperative that the Avatar did not find out his impulsiveness could mess everything up, Sokka as well. As for Toph, well she can't really hold water and with her and Aang together now it was too much of a risk to tell her.

The knocking at the door had not stopped for over an hour now and Zuko assumed they were doing that just to get them irritated. They were anxious to see who their captor was but neither of them would risk what was waiting on them on the other side of the door. They were trapped between a stone and a hard place. Zuko finally lit a flame to the door and a second later they heard someone swear and then a horn was blown. The door opened and a stink bomb was tossed in and then the door shut.

The two of them pinched the bridges of their nose and Katara rolled her eyes at Zuko for always doing and then thinking. This was a very cruel and unusual joke that someone was playing on them and Katara wanted desperately to get to the bottom of this. If the reason she could not feel Yue was other than the moon not being full then she knew that the spirits were in on this hoax of not then who in the hell could it be? It would take almost hours for the smell to go away since there was no real place for it to escape to, that or they got used to the smell.

"Listen I know Zuko made one of you angry earlier and I'm not trying to tell you how to kidnap people or anything but if you would could you please make some demands or give us some food and water or something?" Katara asked at the door and when she heard no response she sat down on the ground and began to meditate. It was her time of the night now and she would use it to sense out as many blood signatures as there were. Katara cleared her mind and tried her best to keep her emotions leveled and her mind clear. She picked up 11 blood signatures apart from herself and Zuko and out of the 11 only one of them were female. Maybe when the moon was full Katara would be able to launch an all-out attack but right now she was nowhere near strong enough to take on all of their bodies at once.

"Zuko, I've got a plan!" Katara whispered as she crawled over to him and he waiting impatiently to hear what she had come up with. He doubted that she'd come up with a better plan than he had.

"The plan is to wait for the full moon which I feel is not that far away and I use my blood bending to get us out of here and you fight off anyone I cannot control." Katara whispered and Zuko cursed mentally hers was slightly better but one thing their plans had in common was the fact that they had to wait.

"That's an okay idea I guess but we're going to have a bigger problem really soon." Zuko said looking rather grouchy and Katara put her hands on her hips, what now?

"I need to use the bathroom," Katara and Zuko hadn't even thought of using the restroom since they'd awaken from their forced comas.

"Well you're going to have to hold it Zuko, or are you to spoiled to do that?" Katara taunted and Zuko shot a fire blast right above her head. Katara blew out tiny particles of ice in frustration but she would reserve her energy for when the fight really counted. If nothing else she could get away while Zuko struggled to fight because he used all of his energy throwing blast inside of a stone prison hold.

"That's it Zuko, you can melt the stone and I can freeze whatever parts you melted so it can remain that way and from that we can escape!" Katara was excited and anxious to get her plan rolling into action. But of course Zuko had to drop hot lava on to her idea.

"There's only a couple of problems with that plan, one is we don't know which way would be the best way to go, what if we dig ourselves into another cell, secondly what in the hell would you use to freeze the stone, and third what if we get caught then neither of us will have any energy." Zuko's arm was folded and he reminded Katara a lot of the Zuko she'd first met and that made her extremely angry.

"Zuko, you are so infuriating! How could you not have hope maybe we can I can freeze your piss and I can sense the push and pull of the ocean and we dig towards that way and if we end up in another cell then we can got to my first plan!" Katara reasoned and Zuko nodded his head in approval. The idea was grotesque but at least he'd get to pee.

Zuko turned in a corner and peed gently enough where none of it would splash onto his boots, he'd just bought them the day of his capture. The foul smell of his urine seeped through Katara's nostrils and planted a seed into her brain. A part of Katara wanted to turn and take a peek at him but now was not the time for that. Katara could from the movements in Zuko's arm that he was shaking and about ready to cover himself back up now. Katara concentrated on calling out to her ancestors and every water bender living now. She asked that the spirits help her to find her way back home and that she become one with the water. Becoming one with the water would mean she was free nothing could hold her and that she would never stop trying until she found a way out.

Katara could feel water splashing across rocks at the bottom of a cliff nearby. The water was behind them and though it wasn't very close it was still a direction to travel in.

"Zuko we will start the digging on the wall behind me that is our way out and to victory." Zuko took a deep breath and walked over to the wall and blew fire to the wall hot enough that Katara was no longer cold. She rushed in and froze his piss into the melted stone and they repeated this until they could smell the fresh air. Just as Zuko inhaled he felt something attack his body so sharply that he cried out in horrid pain. Katara quickly splashed Zuko's piss on his attackers and she kicked a whole into what they had left of their exit. She grabbed Zuko's limp body and tried to escape but then she felt something heavy land on her skull and before she could do anything her body went numb and she blacked out.

When Katara wake up she was in a different room and this time it had one small window on the far right wall. It was still stone and it was very cold inside. Katara walked over to the window and looked through it. Zuko was on the ground slightly shaking and looking as angry as ever.

"Zuko, are you alright?" Katara asked and the Fire Lord jumped as if her voice had frightened him. Zuko courageously sat up and walked over to the window and was happy to see that Katara was ok.

"I have some news Zuko and I can't say whether or not it is good or bad. But as you know right now it isn't winter season but I saw thick slates of ice on the ground which could mean that we were somewhere in the north and south pole." Katara whispered through her teeth chattering.

"How could that be good or bad?" Zuko asked and he stretched out his arms for her to grab so that he could warm her.

"Where there is snow there is water and on the full moon I will be strong enough to get us both out of here. It is bad because no matter if we escape we still don't know where to go and stumbling around on the frozen tundra with no food or water might be dangerous." Katara explained and Zuko nodded his head which then began to hurt.

"For now though Katara lean against the wall directly under the window and let me warm you up." The two of them slid down the wall and Katara closed her eyes trying to listen to his heartbeat and feel his inner warmth. For that moment their minds became one and so did their bodies. With their ears pressed against the stone cell the two of them focused on the sound of the other's heartbeat and for that night and that moment it was enough. Once Zuko was sure that Katara had gone to sleep he let his anger overcome him and in that moment he felt the closest to his father's side as he ever did.

If he were the avatar he knows that he would have accessed the avatar state at that moment. Zuko never wanted to hurt her and now he can't even protect her. Zuko had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming and now the salty flavor of his blood swished around in his mouth along with his saliva. Zuko was over there freaking out and wasn't even allowed to raise his body heat or else he'd burn Katara. Zuko wanted to get away from her and let his anger out but for the first time he listened to his uncle and he followed his heart.

"Katara please wake up I need to see your face," Zuko growled loud enough to wake her he was sure of it. Katara coughed and stretched her limbs and tried to discern if he said that for real or if it was a dream. But she stood just to check on him either way though. Once her blue eyes met the window she saw two tiny pools of amber looking like the stairway into the depths of hell. Zuko was pissed off and those two little bars were not going to keep him from making what was wrong right. Zuko melted the bars down and he reached out and touched Katara's face. Katara saw his shaky hand reach out through the hot dripping stone just to hold her jaw. Katara grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face to kiss it and she pushed it to her heart.

"No matter what happens to our outer bodies Zuko I will always be with you in here and this is where you will remain for eternity." Katara did not mentally know where those words came from but they felt right and so she said them. It was in an instant that Katara felt those stairways close up and those beautiful loving eyes appeared. Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her up to the window; her feet were dangling from the floor and she tried to be fluid with this position like water. Zuko kissed her to the best of his ability and now he knew where he belonged.

"Zuko, you can't do this to Mai…me I am a strong beautiful girl I'll recover or bury myself in my dream, but Mai you are her dream you're that guy that she always planned to be with and all. If you destroy that you will destroy the only characteristic she built for herself and she will become nothing." Katara felt wrong for taking Zuko back after all that he did to her and to Mai and especially after the little talk she had with Mai. Karma was a bitch and Katara was in no mood to fight with her.

"Katara I well I guess whatever you say," Zuko slowly put her down and walked as far away from her as he could and put his head down. Why was life so damn confusing? Katara was so right for him but had he really hurt her that bad that she wasn't even to give him a third or fourth chance?

**Love it or hate it let me know and then I will fix it or edit let me know what you want to see and when you want to speed things up. However, remember that if you speed things up then the story will have to come to an end faster. Oh and to GaaraHinataWake, Eringotelectrified, Mac482, Iluvyeachick your opinion will be no.1 priority as long as I can still feel the inspiration and build from ti were good.**


	16. An unkind twist

**OK! I know this took too long but I've been working like crazy and I'm sick I tried to make it a bit longer but if I did then it would take longer to post…sorry! Thank you all for your support and awesomeness is a word in my book! I hope you enjoy and as always I welcome criticism including spell check!**

On the day that moon was to become full Katara was taken from her cell and put into another room blindfolded and all of her limbs bound. Katara could feel that she was sitting in a chair and when she woke up she heard footsteps coming closer towards her. Katara inhaled and slowly exhaled to get a fill of how close Yue was to giving her limitless power. After feeling the power and excitement running through her veins Katara felt something bad was about to happen.

"We know all about your enhanced strength from the full moon. If you so try anything tonight we will torture Zuko until he begs for death. There is a small hose in his room ready to emit enough gas that he begins to vomit and then once that starts I'll personally come in and put my foot on his throat." Katara nodded her head and then she felt her skull ache and crack as if it was going to be split and then she realized that they were hitting her in her head. Katara woke up later and she felt the power of the moon calling out to her begging her to wield its power.

Katara laid down on the cold ground and blue out tiny ice crystals. What was the purpose of having all of this power when you could not use it? Zuko walked over to the window and saw Katara just lying there on the ground as if she had nothing better to do with her life.

"Katara, what's wrong why aren't you unleashing an all-out attack?" Zuko was frustrated at her rejection and at the fact she was their only way out yet she did nothing.

"I can't Zuko, they've threatened your life and are ready to poison you if I make a move," Katara explained and the Fire Lord slumped down to the ground this was a total load of bullshit what was their plan of torture make them sit and wait until they begged for death? With the way they were being treated their plan was sure to work. Zuko heard Katara's stomach growl and he reached in his pocket to hand her more blubbered seal jerky.

That morning Zuko and Katara woke up lying next to each other and sitting on what looked like soaking wet hay. The two of them were not bound and the smell of artic hen, moon peaches, rice, and mango tea filtered through their nose. They were finally able to see their captors and the very sight of them was shocking. The Dai Li agents were there? That would mean that Azula was behind this and of course she didn't kill herself she was a fighter and she would not give up so easily.

"Where is she damn it!" Zuko snapped angrily and the two Dai Li agents smiled and looked at each other.

"Don't you want to eat first?" agent number 1 asked and Katara nodded her head. If Azula was behind this and she finally decided to let them eat then they should eat it now before she had second thoughts. Agent number 2 brought the food and tea over to them and sat next to number 1 on the stool.

"Before you try anything with that hot tea you should know that the wet stuff on the hay is a gasoline stronger than the one used to strike up the fires of hell. One strike and you both will die!" Agent number one said smiling the entire time and Katara nodded and began eating quickly. She had pride but she wasn't dumb like Zuko he'd better eat to gather his strength because there was no telling how long Azula would have them cooped up wherever they were. They were given a short amount of time to eat before number 2 took the food away from them and then the door slowly creaked open.

The figure was wearing a black cloak and all that they were able to see now were the most disgusting and hideous hands Katara had ever seen. The skin was charred black and some of it was cracked so that the pink skin could be seen from beneath; it had long slim fingers and even longer fingernails. The door closed behind the creature and it reached up to pull its hood from its body. Zuko and Katara both jumped back in shock at the person before them. It looked like a burnt Azula. The skin around her left eye had obviously peeled off and was burned so badly that the skin never grew back and now you could see all of the vains and vessels.

Her neck was peeling and her hair started in the middle of her head probably because it burned off as well. Azula was a hideous monster and this time she felt truly heartless and her grin reassured it.

"What do you think Zuzu? I think my new look suits me, how about you water whore?" Azula was now looking at Katara and with all her might Katara tried to show now fear but truth be told Azula was more scary than ever.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Zuko finally asked after staring at enough of her.

"While I was trying to kill myself I was approached by a spirit begging for the ones that imprisoned her in some type of dimension like 1000 years ago. Anyways she asked to share bodies with me and help her hunt down those who were responsible for her imprisonment. Normally I do not like helping people but when I found out who she was talking about I could not pass up the chance. At first the situation seemed sort of like some avatar stuff to me but then she got to talking about how true love can transcend a lifetime, I was boring actually. Long story short you two are the ones she's after." Azula decided to explain because she loved to hear the sound of her new creepy voice.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other and then Katara looked back up to the monster standing before them. Azula was just as dumb as she looked right now and there was nothing the two of them could do for her.

"Azula, who in the hell let you in the palace huh?" Katara asked and the monster flicked its eyeballs over to her and she almost threw up her food.

"Who else dumb dumb? Mai of course she thinks that I will make Zuko marry her if she helped me. The spirit thinks I'll help her…why does everyone think that I am a helpful person? I do have plans for you Zuko and it does involve you going back to the palace. I will pull the strings and you will carry out my order and every time you don't I'll torture your whore. Ki here will be your new understudy or whatever and if you do not obey me he will send word. A letter will come once a day with his seal on it and miss one day then I'll end her life." Azula looked at Zuko to see if he understood. Agent number 1, now known as Ki, stood and he walked out of the door and then looked at Zuko so that he could follow.

Katara was angry as hell, why couldn't she be the one who could return back to home and to her friends and he stayed here and faced possible torture and suffering.

"Zuko, you decide how Katara spends the rest of her life and I don't think she could handle hating you anymore." Zuko slammed the door in his sister's face and when he stepped outside he saw that they were either in the South Pole or the North Pole.

And so the transaction was set and Azula was the official unofficial Fire Lord she would run the country ruthlessly in Zuko's name and make him the man he was never strong enough to become. Her first plan of action was to kill Katara she didn't need her to escape. Her plan was to kill her, chop her up, freeze the parts, and send Zuko a body part each time he thought of disobeying her. Azula turned her gaze upon Katara and the water bender felt as though she could read her mind. Katara let her thoughts flow and her inner animal to take over where thoughts and reasoning belonged.

Her senses enlightened and she found the blood pulsing through Azula's charred body and the blood of the Dai Li agent present in the room as well. Katara could not hear nor see she just knew that her life was in danger and she had trust in her element and her abilities to protect her. Didn't Azula know that you should never make anyone feel backed into a corner? Katara twisted Azula's long nails into her eyes making them claw at her face and when the Dai Li agent moved she made him strangle himself.

Katara was so close to her freedom she could taste it but an unknown blood signal closed in quickly and she stuck in the neck by something sharp. Katara woke up with her arms and neck chained so tightly to the ground she could barely look up. She had been in and out of consciousness for the last couple of weeks and her body ached from the torture. She looked down at the cold stone ground and saw the dried blood and her mind flashed back to her sessions of torture. What scared Katara the most about those sessions were that she wasn't being tortured by Azula and maybe her mind was playing tricks on her but she could have sworn it was…the door opened and Katara strained her neck to look up her mind was still strong and unharmed it was eager, vengeful and ready for attack but her body knew better.

Iroh was irate, disappointed, and confused! What in the hell had gotten into Zuko that he would set his father free and declare war on 22 Earth Kingdom villages. Things had taken a turn for the worse ever since Zuko returned from his disappearance and he never talked about where he went or what happened. His new bodyguard was an asshole and followed him around as if he was in love with Zuko. The world was falling back into destruction and despair and now no one would ever trust the Fire Nation again.

The Avatar came over to try and talk some sense into Zuko but they ended up fighting and Zuko ended up tossing him out of the palace and told him never to return. Zuko had become a monster and now with his father free and on the loose there is no telling what Ozai had planned for him. The nation had turned their backs on Zuko and whenever he made a public appearance they would boo him or throw things at him. On the other hand the sages, all but one, were completely in tune with him and so was the old members of the war council.

Iroh promised that he would make Zuko mess up on his own he was tired of trying to help him and teach him. Zuko was no longer a lost little boy he was a grown ass man. Iroh slowly but surely packed his bag and moved back to Ba Sing Se and reconquered his teashop for the second time. Zuko often wondered where his bride to be had run off to but he knew that wherever she was she'd be back soon. Zuko was miserable as hell and if he thought living here was torture before then he must not have known what torture meant.

He rarely had time alone to himself and every decision he made had to be approved by his "new bodyguard." Everyone hated him and he was becoming more and more like his father the same man no one had heard from since his release.

She punched the girl with all of her might leaving a red mark across the girl's face and an aching pain in her hand. She despised the woman before her and she wanted her to suffer for the rest of her life. She wanted to watch her beauty slowly decline and wither like a flower. She wanted to hear her beg for mercy and cry out for Zuko to save her; she wanted her to feel the way she did for so long. Mai wanted to not only break her mentally, emotionally, spiritually, and physically. Katara looked up at Mai and rolled her eyes at Mai. Katara chose that action, not because she was afraid to speak but she didn't know if she could.

"Did you really just roll your eyes up at me when I was the one who saved your miserable life?" Mai asked and she kicked Katara in the chest. Katara had to take the entire feel of that kick because she was chained down so low and tightly that she could not fly backwards. Mai pulled out four rings with blades attached to them. Mai rubbed her rings across Katara's jaw line and then swiped the blades across her face. Each cut slowly opened and spilled tiny drops of Katara's blood down her face and onto the floor.

Wrong move, Katara used her blood and turned them into tiny frozen blood daggers slicing at both of Mai's eyes. Being that her hands were tied down she only sliced at Mai's eyes and caused no real damage. Mai grabbed Katara's ears and pulled her head down into her knee breaking Katara's nose slightly in the process. Mai's anger was about to get the best of her so she let Katara go and walked out of the room angrier than when she first came in. She told the guards to only feed Katara when it was necessary for her survival.

Katara kept reminded herself to never lose hope and to have faith that not only Zuko but her friends and family were going to find a way to get her out of the hell hole. The darkness Katara was determined to not succumb to the darkness and to remain strong no matter what they did to her. Katara had a feeling she would be there a while and that the least they could do was to give her a bath.

"I have to pee!" she began to wine and she prayed to Yue that she wouldn't have to wet herself and stink up the entire room; she could only hold it for so long.

Aang paced back and forth in anger while Toph flipped through some scrolls as if she was searching for something, which of course was impossible. She wanted to give Aang his space and his time to cool down because she had learned from experience that if she pushed him too soon or try and talk to him too soon he would just get mad and run off. However, Toph was not the one for patience and she was getting irritated with his constant grunting and everlasting pace.

"Has anyone heard from Katara?" Toph asked slamming the rolls on the ground and secretly hoping one would trip Aang up. With everything that had happened he'd forgotten all about Katara, what did Zuko do to her? Did he give her to his father as a get out of jail present? Did he kill her or is he using her as his sex slave? Aang began sweating and pacing even harder. He was getting angry and he still was not able to access the Avatar state even after all the time that had passed. His personal take on the matter was that the previous Avatars were angry with him. But now Aang had a reason to go to Zuko and he was not going to wait around for Toph to stop him.

Aang turn and ran very quickly towards his staff but Toph knew all too well what he was thinking and he wasn't going to leave her. Their relationship was so comfortable that they could have comfortable understandings without arguing. Aang knew that he was going to have to bring her along with him and she knew that he was going to bring her. With that the young couple headed outside of the air temple and looked around for Appa. He loved being back so much that he was never anywhere they left him once they went inside.

True enough sometimes Aang was sad to be staying in such a big place but Toph let him know that he wasn't alone. Aang blew his bison whistle and soon after Momo and Appa came flying around the corner looking very excited. Aang grabbed Toph's arm and jumped on Appa's back. He walked her over to the saddle and waited until she sat down before he jumped down to the reins and Appa took flight. Momo was sitting in Toph's lap chirping something at her and she simply smiled and nodded at each of his pauses.

It seemed as though they were in the Fire Nation in no time and it made Toph worry a little bit about Aang. Toph sometimes would revert back to her jealous days wondering if he missed Katara or compared her to Katara. Seeing him with so much anger over Katara made her think back to those jealous days and she reminded herself that he was the one she chose and in order to be happy she had to let go of her insecurities. Aang stormed the palace and he and Toph easily laid waste to the guards and in a matter of minutes they were in the war room. Zuko and that mysterious man were together and it angered Aang even more for some reason.

"Zuko, I demand a private conversation with you!" Aang shouted pointing his staff at Zuko.

"Anything you have to say to Fire Lord Zuko you can say to me," Ki stated sternly trying to warn the Avatar not to get involved. Ki felt an enormous amount of weight grab him and pin him to the ground. Toph had surrounded him in the stone from the podium and slammed him to the ground soon after he spoke.

"I'm afraid he was not talking to you, so come with me!" Toph dragged him behind her digging into the ground of the room and hurting everyone's ears in the process. Once the door closed behind them Aang walked closer to Zuko with his fiercest look on his face.

"What did you do with Katara?" Aang asked and the little bit of color Zuko had left in him went away. He had hoped this conversation never came up and for a while he felt safe. His mind raced through many possible answers but none of them seemed good enough.

"She got angry with me when I told her my new plans and we went I separate ways, I haven't heard from her since!" Zuko lied and his heart burn in his chest as it tried violently to escape and finish killing him off…he would be dead to his friends forever anyway.

"What got into you Zuko? Why aren't you even worried about Katara?" Aang asked relaxing his muscles a bit. Zuko put the saddest look on his face as he looked at Aang.

"Why worry about someone I don't care about?" Zuko retorted with anger but his body language told another story.

"How could you say that? You told me that you didn't want to hurt her and you would protect her and love for her, you…you liar!" Aang was furious that Zuko would even allow such words to come out of his mouth.

"I told you I don't care what happens to that whore, I don't love her and I never loved her so leave me alone about her. If you have nothing else to talk about then I suggest you leave my presence!" Again Zuko was speaking with anger but Aang could have sworn he saw a tear in the corner of Zuko's eye.

"Fine I'll leave and I'll find Katara but when I do don't you go running back to her…I'll see to it that you never see her again!" Aang said and he turned and walked out. Toph let Ki go and together they left the palace and jumped back on Appa in the same fashion as before. They waited until they got far away before Aang jumped back there to consult with Toph.

"Aang before you say anything…Zuko was lying!" Toph made sure she spoke first because let's be honest for an optimistic monk, sometimes Aang could be an idiot.

**Was Mai hateable? Do I need to go through and edit a bit more of what Katara and Zuko have been going through since he returned? I didn't really put much detail on it because all that really matters is that you know she is being tortured and he's being forced to do evil things to keep her safe. I want to get this out of the way so that I can move on with the story but feel free to say nope nope nope we want more detail we want more things to happen so that we can hate Mai more…but don't forget we still got a time in the next chapter for more evil from Mai.!**


	17. Why did this have to happen to me?

**Ok so this story has reached 141 pages on my computer and I realized that it must come to an end. So I am giving you my few…very few readers a fair warning that there will be approximately 10 chapters until the end. Maybe more and there might be less who knows? Anyways this chapter picks up near the end of Toph and Aang's conversation and then jumps straight into action. Warning #2 I don't really know how to run three different events at once so it may get botchy. R&R always!**

_**Why Did This Have to Happen to Me?**_

"I know, there was something about his body language that said the opposite of those horrible words coming out of his mouth. I think someone might have Katara that is the only explanation for Zuko's sudden change in behavior. Whatever we do it has to be discreet we don't know who to trust." Aang said and when he looked up at Toph she was of course smiling and it sort of freaked him out.

"Toph, why are you smiling?" Aang finally asked after he mustered up his courage and had full control of his bowels; one couldn't be too careful about what could come out of Toph's mouth.

"I've been waiting on some real drama to happen," Toph briefly explained and Aang nodded his head and then touched her leg before taking Appa's reins.

Katara rolled her eyes in disgust when the man who had to assist her peeing left the room. In the last couple of days Katara's bathroom trips had increased even though her fluid intake had not. She had also been given a little more freedom throughout the day until someone decided to come visit her. Katara was fed a little more often now but she was slowly losing hope and her will to survive.

Mai smiled brightly as she walked through the palace looking for her soon to be husband. She had been searching for him all day and she knew that the day was too beautiful for him to be cramped up in his room as usual. Although Mai had lost Ty Lee when her vacation with the little whore warriors was up she was determined not to let anything break her pre-wedding mood. Mai finally decided to check the training room and she knew that she found the right spot. His voice was filled with anger and frustration and you could see each blow of fire through the cracks of the door.

Mai took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, hoping to see him topless. The heat was overwhelming in the room and Mai looked over at Ki and saw that he was topless and panting on the ground. Zuko wasn't completely topless but the pieces that were missing had been singed off. Zuko was still running his drills and moving like he was one with the dragons; he hadn't even bothered to check who had come in the room. Mai walked over to him and dodged a few blows before she was standing in front of him.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked and Zuko let out a huge sigh before shifting his weight to his left foot indicating he was annoyed.

"I just wanted you to come with me to discuss our last minute wedding details." Mai flaunted and with a strong grit to his teeth Zuko tore the rest of his shirt and headed for the door. Mai followed her husband as a dutiful wife should and then he slowed for her to take the lead, this was her idea anyway.

Azula walked in the stone prison to check on Katara and let out a bit of frustration. The room reeked of piss and large remnants of blood more than likely laced with saliva. They had really been torturing Katara and she had to give it to her, the girl could hold her on. Azula stepped closer and saw something very disturbing; she turned and stormed out of the cell and over to the men that were responsible for her unwell being.

"I told you to feed her as you see necessary not all day long!" Azula shouted and the men stared at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Ma'am we haven't I swear on it!" one frightened man said and she saw truth in their eyes and so she turned swinging her cloak in a fashion only a psycho like her would be able to. Azula stepped back in with Katara and this time she got close enough to lick Katara's stomach. Millions of thoughts ran through Azula's mind as she stretched her neck up to Katara's breast and sniffed them. The water bender did not even seem to notice that Azula was there. The smell of milk was strong amongst all of the other unpleasant scents Azula took in once she got up close to her.

Mai then rushed out again and this time she went to a different part of their little small hut and she began to scribble on a scroll as fast as she could. The biggest and most noticeable words on the scroll were "WHATEVER YOU DO MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT TELL MAI" and with that she put her seal on it and stepped out the door.

"Song!" Azula shouted and a girl came in and saw the scroll in Azula's hand and instantly rushed to get a messenger hawk and returned. Azula threw the scroll on the ground and stepped out of the room leaving her to do her bidding. This was going to make for some very entertaining entertainment; the wheels in Azula's head began spinning so fast that she almost fainted in excitement. With Zuko's child and its pathetic mother she could make him do anything!

"Ki, I'm doing everything that Azula asks and all that I have asked in return was for proof that Katara was still alive. I want to go see her with my own eyes…is that too much to ask?" Zuko questioned trying to hide the frustration in his voice. Ki rubbed his brow and just when he was about to speak a bird tapped at the window. Ki walked over and received the message and quickly read over it. He crumpled the paper and threw it out of the window and with a smirk he walked back towards Zuko.

"Sure, we leave tomorrow morning." Ki said and then he walked into the other room to leave Zuko to his thoughts. But thoughts were not the only things that Zuko was doing. He grabbed a small basket and put some food in the bottom and then he grabbed a few of his t-shirts and pants. Zuko was extremely excited but he was nervous as well he didn't want to see the condition she was in and he didn't want to believe that he'd been out there living and eating and sleeping comfortably while she was suffering. She could have escaped that day and left him behind suffering but she didn't and for that she was the better human being.

Mai was walking through the garden selecting flowers for her bouquet when she noticed a crumpled up scroll on the ground. Normally she wouldn't have even bothered bending over to pick up such scrap but the fact that it was right beneath Zuko's bedroom window she felt it was worth a peek. Mai unfolded the scroll and her jaw dropped instantly.

_ Ki, this is Azula, of course who else is going to write you? Zuzu might have a baby on the way I want you to bring him here so that he will be better motivated to go through with our plans. WHATEVER YOU DO MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT TELL MAI! And as always it is Azula, you know because no one else is writing you…well they better not be._

"THAT BITCH!" Mai shouted as she ran through the palace to her room to grab her bag and head out.

Mai was pissed, it seemed like no matter how much she threatened and begged and pleaded they would not get a boat ready for her so she could head out. The next one did not leave until almost midnight and that was not enough time for her to beat Zuko there. She had half the mind to go and stall Zuko but she had to face the facts, he was not going to miss out on an opportunity to see that wretched wench. She was going to stay and wait but she would return to torture them for their insubordination later.

Ki was sitting in the room wondering why Mai's worrisome ass hadn't come in to invite Zuko to dinner, which he always declined, or to invite him to spend the night with her in her bed, which he also declines. Ki jumped up from his bed, burst into Zuko's room, and shoved the windows open. Sure enough there were flowers thrown across the ground and the scroll was missing.

"Change of plans, we have to leave now!" Ki shouted as he slammed his fist down on Zuko's bed to wake him. Zuko sat up ready to burn his head off and then his mind played back what he said. Zuko sprang into action, pulling his clothes back on and grabbing the basket he made for her. He and Ki left the palace and headed down to the port to see if they could catch a boat ride to one of the rendezvous spots. They had to take all the necessary steps Azula designed to make sure they were not followed.

Zuko and Ki were both masked and cloaked so that they would not be followed nor would anyone be alerted they were out of the castle. In exactly one hour they got on a boat and got off on a major trade island, which stayed untied to either of the nations, got on a hot air balloon, got off at a small town, well-known for animal renting, and with that took two eel hounds to the cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Mai had to creep in the house so that no one would try and stop her. Once she got in she headed straight for Katara's room and unlocked the stone door and stepped inside. Katara looked up at Mai and felt an anger so strong she could hardly contain herself. Mai saw her belly and her anger rivaled that of Katara's as she dropped her bag of knives and stormed over to her. She tied some cloth around Katara's mouth to muffle her screams and gave her a hard kick to her stomach. Katara's eyes grew as she screamed out in pain. Mai smiled and back handed Katara and then delivered another hard blow to her stomach. This time when Katara screamed out the rust in her chains had cut into her arm causing her blood to spill.

The smell of blood passed through her nose and a livened Katara; she used her blood to freeze the chains and the next time Mai leaned in for a punch Katara caught her arm twisted it out of the socket. With her right hand Katara punched Mai's left jaw causing her to spiral down to the ground. Katara dropped to her knees and pulled Mai closer to her and began punching her in the face. Mai balled up as tightly as she could while Katara tried to pull her apart punching her at every opening she found.

At that moment two things happened: Azula ran in and powered up her lightning attack, Zuko and Ki were walking through the door to the hut. As Azula launched her lightning Zuko and Ki burst through the door. The lightening flowed through Katara's body and rattled her brain. Zuko screamed and tried to attack Azula but Ki grabbed hold to him and forced him back. The lightning settled in Katara's stomach before squirming its way down to her feet rendering her unconscious. Mai slowly got up still shaking from the shock of being close to Katara while she was attacked.

Mai leaned up against the wall when she felt a hot liquid touch her leg; after tracing the source of it she smiled and allowed her body to rest. Katara on the other hand jumped up and screamed out in pain and this time neither Ki nor the three Dai Li agents were able to hold him back. Zuko ran over to her and held her upper body as it shook like it was frying in a pot. Zuko looked down at her stomach and a flood of thoughts overwhelmed him and had it not been for her next scream he would have passed out. Zuko lifted up her shirt and saw the boot indications on her stomach and the small bruises surrounding the boot print.

Katara jumped up again screaming out in pain and all that Zuko could do was hold her hand and try to keep her calm. Tears were rolling down the water bender's face and she looked into Zuko's eyes making him cry instantly. She launched up again in pain this time scratching his arm as her body forced her to squeeze. Her muscles clenched so tightly trying to expel the fetus from her body. Katara laid back down and allowed her body to rest for as long as it would allow. Zuko was rocking back and forth on his knees and wiping her long hair out of her face. She was dirty and sweaty and smelled horrible; but Zuko didn't care he loved this woman and everything good or bad about her.

Katara lunged forward this time swearing and pulling her hair and grabbing anything in range. This time her legs thrust open and she began ripping at her clothes. Zuko helped her get her clothes off and he almost fainted when he saw all of the blood and a slimy looking ball between her lips. Katara was biting his arm now, screaming, and pushing at the same time. Why did she pretend as though she was pregnant? She had wished this on herself everything was all her fault; she should have never come back! Katara felt as though she was pushing out her self-worth, hope, faith, joy and love.

"Grab it Zuko and pull it out," she growled and Zuko looked at her as though she was crazy. He mumbled something and then crawled down to her thighs and a frown grew on his face. Zuko wanted so badly to faint and give up but Katara needed him right now and that was their child who needed him as well. Zuko reached in and grabbed the child by its head and pulled it out. The creature was tiny, the head was in his fingertips and the feet ended just at his elbows. The baby was covered in liquids of all sorts and its eyes were open looking at him as if it was angry.

Katara let out another push and it flopped to the ground making a squishy sound. The water bender laid back and let out a gigantic sigh; she didn't know if she wanted to see the baby or if she wanted to pretend what happened was all a nightmare. She had to look though, Katara sat up and once she saw the tiny fingers and toes, face eyes and nose she screamed out. It was a girl, the baby was skinny and malnourished Katara grabbed her baby from Zuko and held it up to her chest. She cradled the baby and cried trying to compensate for her confusion.

Mai had crawled away sometime during the delivery and was now hiding behind Azula. The evil woman was fixated on the couple grinning at the disparity and the hopelessness that surrounded them. It may not be what she had planned but it was more than she could ever ask for. Azula turned to leave and her minions slowly followed, none of them wanted to take their eyes off of the couple, they were so entertaining. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and sat his chin on her right shoulder as she cradled their baby. Katara closed the baby's eyes and rocked her back and forth shushing her and trying to wipe her face. Zuko stayed quiet only holding her and being there when she wanted to lean back and cry.

"Hey, I need some water!" Zuko suddenly shouted and Ki barged in the room to see what was wrong. Zuko looked at him with anger and disgust but what he needed was some water for Katara. Zuko tried to remove himself but she grabbed his hand.

"I need to get you some water get you cleaned up I'll be right back okay?" Zuko pleaded hoping that she would allow him to get up and when she released his hand he got up.

"Listen, she's not in any mood to fight all I'm asking for is some water to clean her up." Zuko demanded and Ki nodded his head before leaving the room. It was a while before Ki returned with a bucket of water and the basket Zuko had prepared for her. Ki turned and walked out without saying anything to either of them and Zuko heated the bucket of water and grabbed a towel and bar of soap from her care basket. He had to maneuver around her and the baby in order to get her clothes off and once he did he scrubbed her until she was clean again.

Zuko grabbed a clean red shirt from his things and pulled it down over her head. He took a shirt and balled it up then stuck it between her legs and pulled the pants up her legs as far as it would go.

"Katara give me the baby," Zuko asked and she looked up at him before slowly reaching her arms out to hand him the baby. He took the little girl and Katara pulled the shirt all the way on and pulled the pants up. Zuko handed the baby back to her and pulled a comb from the basket and began combing her hair. Pretty soon she sort of resembled the Katara he knew and fell in love with.

**I honestly tried to make this chapter longer but it felt right to end it here because it will pick up with Aang and Toph. How did everyone feel about the miscarriage? If you hate it blame me and if you like it blame Lorekr! Until next time!**


	18. The Means to an End

**First things first the baby is dead sorry about the confusion but if anyone ever lost a baby or knew anyone who lost a baby knows that it is a stressful thing. In our time the doctors would not let you hold onto your baby for so long, but there is no one there to make her put her baby down. Also when you think about being locked up and you find out your having a baby that is sort of like a bundle of hope and then to lose that child I believe she had the right to claim temporary insanity. Any who this chapter has a fighting scene which I have not done in so long so it probably sucks, bear with me it is not meant to be a violent story it just had to be done. As always read and review and thank you for reading and reviewing thus far.**

_Chapter 18: The Means to an End_

Aang and Toph stopped in Ba Sing Se to head up on any street gossip or any lead or evidence that Katara ever existed! They had checked everywhere she could have went and no one had seen or heard from her, not even Suki. Toph kept insisting that they go back to Zuko since he was the last person to see her alive. Aang instantly detesting the idea simply stating that he was the Avatar what could Zuko do that he couldn't? Three days in Ba Sing Se led to nothing and so they were headed to the Fire Nation to follow up with Zuko like Toph had insisted in the first place.

"Zuko it has been three days, we have to leave now," Ki insisted and Zuko sat up from behind Katara who was lying on her side holding their dead baby girl whom she named Satae. Zuko rubbed her shoulder and kissed her on her neck, who would take care of her like he has been doing the last three days? He dressed her, fed her, bathed her, and ensured she got a trip to a real bathroom. Zuko turned Katara on her back and made her look up at him but she couldn't do so without crying. Zuko kissed her softly and pulled her up into his arms allowing his guilt to consume him completely.

"Let's go now!" Ki shouted and Zuko blew out a breath of frustration before kissing her hand and walking out with Ki. This was the worst thing anyone could do to a man but their biggest mistake is letting his face be free from bondage this time. Azula was so wrapped up in the news that she got sloppy and careless. Zuko would have that house stormed and Katara returned to him as soon as the moment presented itself. He had to hide his smile but he was happy for himself and Katara, he just knew she'd never be quite the same again. When they snuck back into the castle Ki left Zuko in his room alone and didn't even bother saying anything to him. The surprise for Zuko was that Aang and Toph were in his room waiting on him. Toph enclosed his mouth with stone before he was able to say anything. They walked him into the bathroom and turned the handle so that the water would run in to the washbasin.

"You're going to tell me where Katara is and you're going to do so now!" Aang said with the most serious voice Zuko had ever heard. Toph took the stone from his face and Zuko let out a deep breath and a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Zuko said and it shocked both Aang and Toph. Toph, being the first one to respond, brought him to his knees and lifted two pieces of stone in his face.

"Look Sparky I don't want to hurt you but this is serious, do you know where Katara is or don't you?" Toph asked plainly and Zuko nodded his head forgetting for a second she could not see him.

"I just left there, before I tell you anything you have to swear to stick to my plan to rescue her." Zuko said and Aang looked to Toph who nodded her head.

"Ok. Whatever it takes to get Katara back." Aang replied and Zuko stood proud and strong like the man he was, he just had to let them think he was afraid or surprised.

The plans were set Yu Yan archers would accompany them, and so would Suki for emotional support, only Aang, Toph, and Suki would go in leaving them well protected by the archers. After securing Katara they were to leave Azula and Mai to him, just get her out of there. Zuko was going to handle Ki back at home as soon as they left. Toph liked the plan it was simple and straight to the point therefore easy to remember. Zuko drew up instructions for the Yu Yan archers referring to Katara as a high value target instead of name. The time that he had spent with the Yu Yan archers he felt as though they were loyal to him but one could never be too cautious.

He signed his name and drew a specific seal on the scroll unique between only him and the archers letting them know the strike was authenticated. Zuko handed the letter to Aang and took a very deep breath before leaving the bathroom to make sure the coast was clear. When he turned around Toph had her legs wrapped around the Avatar's waist and her head in his chest. Zuko wanted to laugh at the way Aang had to walk so that she would not fall to her ass. The boy didn't know to just lift her up when the time came for walking and let her down while he stood still. Aang opened his glider and Zuko pushed open the window and watched them glide (Aang always fussed at how it was gliding not flying) right until they were out of his sight.

"Who was that?" Ki asked and Zuko turned around with a smile and then he got in his fighting stance. Ki read his body language and crouched down into his fighting stance as well. The battle that he always knew would come was upon them but for some reason Ki did not wish to fight. Zuko had been through so much over the past few months and he was a part of it. Ki didn't know when he'd developed a liking for Zuko, totally platonic, but he respected the man way more now that he had the chance to get to know him. Ki dropped his fighting stance and surrendered to Zuko.

Zuko watched him decide not to fight so he decided he would not attack him but he was going to have him locked away until Katara was safe. Zuko yelled for his guards and they ran in anxiously to get some type of orders from their Fire Lord.

"Lock this man up and ready him for the death sentence and whatever you do don't let him out of your sight," Zuko commanded and they locked Ki's wrists and escorted him out of Zuko's sight. Zuko jumped out of his window and took an eel hound to the port and took an air balloon to Katara's location. Nothing was moving fast enough for Zuko and at that moment he wished he was an air bender.

Aang and Toph had left Kyoshi Island with Suki a while ago and were almost closed in on the location Zuko had given them. Aang was anxious and terrified at the same time, Katara had been missing for so long that he was afraid of who she'd become; but he was also anxious to see her.

"Look up there Aang," Suki yelled and Aang looked up from his lap and saw a small little cottage in the middle of the ice. The three Yu Yan archers were dropped down around the cottage and Appa landed 30 feet from the door. The three of them hopped down, wasting no time, and they stormed the house with Toph kicking the door down. There was a group of Dai Li agents sitting around playing Pai Sho and once they heard the door getting kicked down they tried to stand but a wave of air sent them up and then slammed them down rendering them unconscious.

They decided to split up with Suki searching for Katara and Toph and Aang searching for the mastermind behind all of this.

Katara heard her door being unlocked and when her hands began to shake and her eyes watered she looked away from the door and down to her dead baby. She hadn't let that baby out of her sight ever since she was delivered, Katara continued to pray to Yue and the spirits to revive her child and give her hope again. She would open and close the girl's eyes twice a day to see if the spirits had answered her prayers but she got the same no each time.

"Katara?" she heard a familiar voice ask but she was tired of the taunting and the teasing and the tricks her mind often played on her. Suki walked over to Katara and squat down beside her and she looked closer at what Katara was holding. Suki screamed and fell backwards trying to retrain her thoughts on the objective and deal with that later.

"Katara, it is me Suki come on let's go now," Suki tried as she stood up and walked over to Katara again; Katara did not move.

"Katara, if you want to give your baby a proper burial then get your miserable ass up now and let's go!" Suki yelled and it snapped Katara out of her daze and when she looked around she jumped up. The two girls ran out of the room and Katara let Suki take the lead so that she could hold onto her baby. Soon they had caught up with Aang and Toph who'd just broken down the door to where Azula was. The three of them had seen the "new" Azula for the first time and they were shocked, (Toph could only tell that there was a drastic change about her persona but not down to every detail.) Aang pointed his staff at Azula and Toph planted her feet firmly in the ground; they were not afraid of her.

"She's mine!" They heard a raspy voice with a slight lisp call out and the four of them scooted over so that Zuko may step through.

"Azula I should have ended you a long time ago you and Mai. The two of you are despicable miserable people how could you grow to be so cruel? And the fact that you…you hurt Katara and made me murder all of those men!" Zuko's anger was rising so fast that he was actually sparking. Aang stepped back a bit and pushed Toph along with him; he wasn't going to stop him, Zuko deserved this satisfaction.

"Made you? I didn't make you do anything, it isn't my fault you valued one life over the lives of many others." Was all that Azula bothered responding to, and she began rubbing the skin on her hand peeling the unneeded pieces off.

"You're trying to intimidate me and throw me off balance Azula but it isn't going to work. You and that spirit are going to burn!" Zuko shouted and a burst of flames flowed from his body causing everyone to throw themselves at the ground just to dodge the heat.

Zuko ran towards Azula and she pulled her cloak off and quickly shot a blast of lightning at him in which he redirected back to her. The redirect missed Azula but blew up the desk she was just sitting at setting it ablaze. Azula ran on the side of the wall and attacked Zuko from the ceiling but he had caught hold of her leg and slammed her down to the ground. He punched a massive blow of fire to her, knocking her back down and getting her and the possessive spirit angrier. Azula did a swivel kick to get up and as soon as she stood Zuko was back on her attacking her again. Azula was dodging his attacks trying to find a pattern in his movements but Zuko had changed so much and so did his fighting style.

The battle ensued for quite some time and neither of them showed signs of slowing down or stopping. One of them were going to have to make a move and soon or else they'd both just burn out and be rendered helpless. Katara heard something moving behind her and at first she was going to ignore it but the aches and pains of her body told her to turn just in case someone was trying to do a sneak attack. When she turned around it was none other than Mai trying to sneak away unseen. Katara felt too weak to fight and plus she had to look out for her baby so she would let Mai escape…today but she swore on Satae she would kill her.

When Mai saw that Katara was not moving to attack her or alert the others she ran out and took off as fast as she could on an eel hound. Katara turned back around and rocked her deceased baby in her arms holding back another keg of tears.

"I guess it's time I stop holding back!" Zuko yelled over to Azula who was now hiding behind her bookshelf.

"You have not been holding back this entire time!" Azula shouted back to him.

Zuko made a fire whip with a hand attached that grabbed the bookshelf and squeezed it until it broke into pieces. Azula had nowhere to run so since the flight instinct was no longer an option she had no choice but to fight. Zuko looked around at the once little room, since their fight had started they managed to knock out two walls and set every piece of furniture on fire.

The two struck at each other as Zuko mimicked each of her moves matching his flames with hers. Huge waves of fire blew out from their fist as they battled one another. Azula was trying to overcome his flames but even with her feet planted firmly in the ground she could not muster up the strength to defeat him. Out of the four walls in the room only one barely stood and it took was charred black from their flames. Many times Aang had to form up a shield or barrier to protect them from the flames. Azula was losing her mind at the fact that she was yet to overpower Zuko. Why wasn't the spirit giving her some kind of boost? Azula was sweating but she was determined to survive. She jumped up and kicked three times in the air and as Zuko ducked down to the left to dodge she slid on the ground blasting him two times with her fist.

Azula kicked up from the ground and Zuko through four quick jabs of flame at her landing only one due to her quick maneuvering. Azula's leg was singed from the jab although it was hardly noticeable due to her already burned skin. Zuko was missing his entire shirt leaving his skin exposed to her flames but he too was quick now and he was even thinking about her attacks and his possible options. When did Zuzu become such a skilled fighter? Zuko began shooting blast at Azula as if he was enjoying watching her dodge his attacks.

"Is it just me or is Zuko holding back?" Suki asked and Katara nodded her head and then leaned over closer to her so that they could gossip.

"He hasn't made up his mind as to whether or not he should kill her." Katara whispered and Suki nodded her head and continued spectating. Azula was running out of evading options so now she was looking for a plan b. She had no idea that Zuko had mastered so much and the attack was a complete shock; this was all messy and unorganized! Azula looked down at the broken pieces that used to be the desk she was sitting behind when the Avatar and his gang barged in. There was a small dagger in the rumbles and all she had to do was get over there to it. Azula shot more of her infamous blue flames at Zuko and as he dodged it she made a dive for the dagger recovering it perfectly. Azula pounced off of the wall and launched herself like a torpedo at Zuko. But Zuko would not run, he stood his ground and waited for the right moment to roundhouse kick her.

Azula hit the wall she had just pounced off of hard but as always she jumped back up shaking off her pain. Zuko, however, felt an awful stinging in his leg and when he looked down he saw that his leg had been sliced deeply. Zuko jumped up and did a roundhouse kick yet again only this time he sent a wave of fire followed by four fire punches. Azula barely had time enough to react but at the last possible minute she dodged and kicked two waves of fire at him. Zuko did not dodge them he just waved them off as if he was swatting flies.

"Azula, I'm tired of playing this try and fail game with you, do you have anything else to say, or anyone you want to apologize to?" Zuko shouted with the fearsome voice of a leader.

"I am actually glad you asked Zuko; tell me was that a little boy or girl that I killed ZuZu? Maybe you can let me over there to see the little burnt scraps she is carrying." Azula said trying to taunt Zuko and make him lose focus due to his uncontrollable anger issues. Zuko looked back at Katara and then to Azula and before he knew it he had charged straight at her which was exactly what she wanted…anger meant that he would be sloppy which was what Azula was counting on. She shot Zuko in the throat with lightening and everyone screamed; Katara even dropped Satae to run to his aid. Katara blew right by Zuko and grabbed the back of Azula's neck with her right hand and slammed her down into the ground. Katara looked up at Zuko and she could see the lightning in his eyes as he tried to remain calm and redirect the lightning from his body.

Zuko thought about his life and how it was so unfair he was dropped into a cruel world and had to face it on his own at a young age. The fact that Azula was so lucky to be gifted and never had to work for anything she would always win and he was sick of it! Azula grew up with friends and popularity along with their father's love and approval and even the approval of their grandfather. Zuko was all alone the only thing he ever had was his mother and they even took her from him now who did he have? Why was he even fighting the lightning? What or who did he have to live for? His daughter was dead burned to a crisp like Azula said so why should he deserve to live?

"Zuko you can beat this, if the lightning has not struck you yet that means you still have time!" Katara shouted and Zuko snapped out of his depression and redirected it upwards into the ceiling breaking the roofing. He dived on Katara as the ceiling came crashing down where they were just standing. Zuko looked down at Katara and back over to Azula who was up on her knees about to get up. The maniacal little bitch was persistent he'd give her that but it was time he put her to an end. Zuko begged the spirits that they have mercy on her soul and allow her time to see the error in her ways before it was decided where her soul would wind up. She was a danger to those around her and to herself and as her big brother it was his duty to protect her if that meant ending her life. Zuko flipped up and launched himself over to her and landed on her back then grabbed her by her hair.

Azula screamed and shot fire out of her mouth as she tried with al her might to get Zuko off of her. Zuko was solid now and his legs definitely overpowered her arms and so he did not budge. Azula could feel her breast crushing into the ground the more she struggled. His weight was settling in on her and she could have sworn she felt a few ribs cracking as well. Azula would not die here and not by the hands of her little weakling older brother. She looked around and saw the confused looks on his friend's faces and she tried to blast them all with her fire. This was it, her moment of truth would come any moment now, if Zuko was man enough to do it.

"You reign of terror is over Azula I hoped that it would not come to this, you are my little sister after all, but you have hurt those that I love and love me in return. Moreover you killed my daughter so say…good…bye!" with those last three words Zuko lifted his right arm sliced her neck off with a fire dagger similar to the ice dagger Katara makes; the only difference was that her severed parts looked burned off instead of cut. Azula's head rolled over to Toph's feet and Aang could not help but look away. Killing another human being was something he did not believe in but he could not force that opinion upon others, something Toph had to teach him.

Katara remembered her baby girl and she ran over to see where she had dropped her but she didn't see her. Katara was about to look around for her baby because she knew she was there and they didn't want to see her act crazy but Suki showed her she had her. Katara was not psychotic she knew her baby was dead but she would not let go until she gave her a proper burial. Life was so unkind how could she go on knowing that her secret little bundle of joy was now gone. Katara took her baby into her arms and thanked Suki for holding her and then she walked over to Zuko who was now panting and lying on his back.

"We need to bury our baby along with all of the bad memories of this place." Katara said and Zuko flipped up and nodded his head.

**So….what did we think? Hated it or loved it? Let me know what you thought and please don't be mad it took so long my life has been one chaotic thing after another.**

**Next time on Rebuild: With Azula dead the Gaang still have to make peace with the villages Zuko attacked but will the generals want to come to a peaceful conclusion a second time around? Chieftain Sokka comes back in action trying to bring his little sister home where he can protect her, and on top of that their dad was getting married, and Katara still had to deal with Mai. Just when everything looked as though it had taken a turn for the worst an old friend of theirs finds them and delivers a horrible message dealing with none other than Ozai. Until next time!**

**Toph: Hold on wait what? What about Ozai? First Azula now we got to deal with Ozai don't these people ever stay down?**

**Me: I know Toph trust me it'll be over soon you know a story with a lot of drama keeps people on the edge of their seats. I mean it isn't like you can read any of this anyway so why do you care?...Did you just hit me with a rock! SYS!**

**P.S. I redid the fighting scene trying to add more detail because it was pathetic beforehand and it still maybe now; I tend to do more of what people are thinking or feeling when they are fighting instead of what they do when they are fighting. Until next time!**


	19. I Do Do You?

**Okay everybody the story is progressing and that means it'll be coming to an end soon. I know I don't really want to end it either but I have to. This chapter is a very happy chapter for the couple no lemons so it is safe to read before you eat lol! As always read and review loves!**

_**Chapter 19: Fire and Ice**_

He put his arms around Katara's waist and let her lead the way out; no one said a word they all followed her to the icy land outside. The Yu Yan archers were still standing at attention cold yet ready to attack at a moment's notice. Aang made a small hole in the ice and Katara dropped her baby down in the ice and then covered it up herself.

"Frozen in time my baby you are because I know you will return to me in another body. This body is nothing but a shell and its failure does not mean you are one. Here lies Satae, my first born child no matter what anyone says." Katara let the tears flow from her face as she dropped down to her knees crying into the ice. Zuko kneeled down to pick her up, he and Suki had to forcefully pull her away. The Gaang and the Yu Yan archers flew away on Appa and headed back to the Fire Nation Capitol. Appa landed them right by the palace and then he flew off to be pampered by the servants.

"Thank you all for helping me, Tan, you and your archers are on vacation but don't stray too far in case I need you." Zuko ordered and the archers bowed before walking away and stretching their limbs. They were glad to be a specialty military force they basically did nothing.

"I'll take Katara to get cleaned and we can have a spa day while you guys work out a plan to restore peace." Suki offered and everyone agreed and turned to Toph. The palace doors opened and Sokka walked through looking more like his father than ever. Suki buckled at the knees as she realized that Sokka was no longer a boy he was a grown ass man.

"Good you are all here, Katara I need to speak with you privately!" Sokka said with the bass in his voice reinforced by the look of seriousness in his eyes.

"She's been through a lot she will speak with you once she is finished being pampered and recovers with a mental oasis." Suki shouted and Sokka folded his arms and approached the two of them.

"I was not talking to you Suki!" Sokka barked and it made Katara jump back a bit, since when did he learn how to be intimidating? And did he hit a growth spurt?

"She just buried your niece you asshole! Give her a break!" Suki barked back this time with her hand on her hips. Sokka's jaw dropped as he looked from his little baby sister and over to Zuko. Sokka charged Zuko and landed a punch on his left jaw. Zuko stood his ground and turned his face back towards Sokka.

"I am wrong so I am not going to retaliate to that punch but I do not think it would be wise for you to try that again." Zuko said with a calmness that scared the part of the Gaang that just saw him take Azula life.

"Pound on each other later but right now we have a visitor," Toph announced and everyone looked towards the direction she was pointing. Pretty soon they saw the Shirshu and his rider getting closer and closer to them and they all relaxed from their fighting stance.

"Great you're all here, Fire Lord Zuko I have horrible news." June said grabbing everyone's attention.

"A while ago a man came to me with a painting of a family saying that he was looking for his deranged wife. I didn't trust the man so I told him that I was on vacation and to find me some months later. For a long time the little boy on the painting was a pain in my head. He was trying to tell me that I knew him from somewhere. Then one night while I was in the Earth Kingdom eavesdropping on a general and one of his lieutenants using your face as a dart target I realized you were that little boy. I didn't notice because I had never seen you without your scar." June explained and Zuko clenched his fist. His father was out there searching for his mother and he had a huge head start.

"What were the general and the lieutenants talking about?" Sokka asked totally oblivious to the point that June was trying to make.

"They were discussing weak points in the Fire Nation defenses and how they would strike to attack." June replied and she was about to turn to ride off when blew out a breath of fire.

"I need you to find my mother for me, here is a scent of hers; I will accompany you." Zuko ordered And June nodded her head as Zuko held his mother's comb up to Nyla's nose and she sniffed around.

"What about the Fire Nation?" Aang asked and Zuko looked over to Sokka and they both nodded towards each other and Zuko jumped on Nyla and rode off with June.

"Come on, let's get Katara inside we have to hurry and call an emergency war council." Sokka said sounding very much like the man in charge.

All of the generals and top ranking officers were in the war's meeting room and they all looked confused as to why Sokka, Aang and Toph were there as opposed to Fire Lord Zuko.

"Your Fire Lord had to leave immediately but he left me in charge. Please hold all questions and ill willed feelings towards the end of the meeting. Right now we have an eminent threat and they have inside information on your military that could prove critical to battle. I am going to briefly explain the information that was briefly explained to me. Azula was saved from her flames by an evil spirit and she kidnapped Zuko and my sister and tortured them until Zuko agreed to follow her orders to the teeth. That guy you saw Zuko with was one of Azula's Dai Li agents and he was to keep Zuko in line if he told anybody the man would send word to have my sister killed. Azula sent him random messages and if he did not reply with their secret seal she would kill my sister. Just a few short hours ago Aang, Toph, Suki and Zuko were able to commandeer her command post and free my sister. Your Fire Lord slayed his sister and they brought evidence to prove it." Toph threw Azula's head on the floor and it rolled down the line of generals.

"Mai is a traitor and anyone thought to be cooperating her will be severely punished, and when you see the Fire Lord pay your respects for his deceased baby girl." Toph added in and the generals nodded their head.

"Generals, ready your defenses and tell them to be on high alert. Don not act unless attacked first, but protect the homeland. Oh and we need the Yu Yan archers placed around this island and on high alert! Raise the gates of Azulon people this is the moment they've been waiting for over 100 years." Sokka ordered and the Generals scurried off to alarm their troops and ready their forces.

Zuko rode behind June anxious and both terrified to find his mother. They had entered Earth Kingdom territory and due to his recent attacks Zuko was more than likely to be killed upon sight so they had to be extra careful. Nyla began whining over a small cottage and Zuko jumped off and ran inside. A woman was combing her daughter's hair and when she heard her door being kicked down she threw her daughter behind her and threw two small punches at the intruder. Zuko blasted through the flames and when he searched for its owner he saw his mother. He looked at the woman and then down at the girl on the floor.

"Mom, you are a bender?" Zuko asked and the little girl looked at the man and her mother, what did he mean mom?

"Zuko, how did you find me?" Ursa asked and all Zuko could do was stare in awe.

"I'll have to explain later right now we've got to get out of here. Who is the girl?" Zuko asked referencing the girl on the floor who had to be about 9 or 10 years old.

"She is your little sister Azura," Ursa announced and the two siblings looked shockingly at one another.

"She comes too then," Zuko said and he watched the two women grabbed their things and then they followed him out the door.

"Where can we rent an eel hound?" Zuko asked in frustration, he should have known June wouldn't stick around. Ursa directed him to a farm and Zuko paid the woman in gold pieces for two eel hounds. Azura was to ride with their mother and Zuko would ride alone putting less weight on the eel hounds allowing them to travel faster. Zuko kept checking their surroundings to make sure they weren't followed. Too bad he wasn't checking in front of them or else they would have been able to avoid running into a fleet of earth kingdom soldiers. It was too late to stop now so instead Zuko told his mother to take him and his sister towards the water and try to make it to the small island where the Fire Nation soldiers should be landing at any moment.

Zuko rode down to their fleet and approached the commanding general. Zuko jumped down from his eel hound and looked the man in his eyes as if he dared him to give the word to attack.

"Tell the rest of the generals that we'll meet for either war talks or peace summits at this very spot two days from now." Zuko said and the general simply nodded his head and allowed Zuko to mount his eel hound and take off. Zuko met up with his family at the island and found that his troops had landed at the same time he did.

"Keep an eye on those men and any indication that they are immobilizing send word immediately. They want blood so you and the lives of your men are depending on our communication, do you understand captain?" Zuko asked and the Captain nodded his head and Zuko signaled for his mom and sister to follow him on into the Fire Nation. Ursa looked around at the Fire Nation capitol and it brought back many painful memories to her. Everything she did she had done for her family and now she was being dragged back into the drama pool, this was going to be interesting.

They made their way to the palace and when the guards saw him they opened the door and allowed them passage. When the doors opened and they made their way through Zuko was bombarded with servants and Lu Hao, Yuma, and Saia.

"Fire Lord Zuko," they said in unison and Zuko waved his hand to silence them and then he pointed to Saia first.

"I have written up a speech for you to give to the rioting citizens and I need to speak with you alone to talk damage control." Saia said and Zuko nodded his head and she stood back over to the side. Zuko pointed to Lu Hao and he looked apologetically at Yuma.

"The war council went off successfully and I have been working on arrangements for the peace summit and also Lady Katara and her brother are waiting to speak with you." Lu Hao announced and he too stepped back.

"Zuko, you look a mess you need to get changed and I have been working on a new wardrobe for you." Yuma stated and she stepped back as well and the three of them waited for Zuko to speak.

"Lu Hao, have them ready a room for my mom and my little sister and make sure they are close to me. Tell Katara I will meet her for lunch in my private quarters. Saia I will speak with you now so be brief." Zuko said and Lu Hao instructed them to follow him and Zuko walked off with Saia.

"Sir, there is a lot of damage control needing to be done and with the unsubtle announcement that you murdered your sister and lost a baby news travels fast and the people are growing weary. The fact that you have found your mother and little sister is good very good but you need something drastic." Saia explained and Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and smiled for the first time in a long time.

"And what do you suggest?" Zuko asked sarcastically and awaited the psychotic overdramatic suggestion she was going to make.

"I think you should propose to Katara and after the peace talks, have a proper funeral for your baby, followed by an extravagant engagement/ welcome home Katara party, and be seen walking the beaches of the island. Let people know that you are not worried about anything be the beacon of hope that they need you to be inspire your people in these troubling times on the beforehand and work your ass off to lead us into true glory in the background." Saia suggested as dramatic as Zuko expected and he saw now why they'd picked her to handle his public affairs. She had a brilliant way of inspiring others around her.

"Thanks Saia, you and Lu Hao get those preparations together and I will work on the proposal to Katara. If she says yes and that is a big if then you will work alongside her to make the funeral and engagement arrangements." Zuko confirmed and Saia took notes as she nodded her head.

"Fire Lord Zuko, when confronting Katara be mindful and explain to her that you two need her equally, be the passionate and loving man that we know you are." Saia advised and Zuko nodded his head as he jogged off to go and meet Yuma to get cleaned up before his lunch with Katara. He was so excited that no one spotted him with his shirt off or else he would not make it to Yuma in one piece.

Zuko bathed and when he left from out of his bathroom she was there with some clothes and she immediately began taking his measurements. She dressed Zuko in a pair of fine silk pants, black of course and a red collared button down shirt and a black vest. She put this thing around his neck and tied it with what she called a tie and it was black. She combed Zuko's long hair and tied his hair so that it resembled that of his fathers. She put the crown in his hair and then he turned to look in the mirror. He had to admit he looked damn good and it was all thanks to Yuma and of course good genes from his mom's side.

When Zuko walked to his sitting quarters he saw that it was completely decorated for a romantic evening. There were candles lit all around the room and a table with two chairs was placed in the middle of the room draped in a red tablecloth with a bottle of wine present to soothe eager minds. The floor was decorated in rose petals and there were different types of aphrodisiac inducing fruits on the table as well. Zuko started smiling when he saw a teddy bear dressed like him. He saw a scorch mark on the bear's stomach and a small like light it was lightning and when he looked inside he saw a piece of paper and he unrolled the parchment and saw the most magnificent looking ring he had ever seen.

Neither lightning or fire nor ice can keep us a part and Katara I hope you know that you have always had a place in my heart. Just like this bear I need saving to and I wouldn't accept help from anyone besides you.

Zuko chuckled at the letter but he decided against it even though each of his scenarios played out as equally corny. Zuko put the ring back in the bear and crumpled the paper up. He didn't have enough time to hide it because Katara had just turned the knob to the door. He looked at the door and waited for her to grace him with her beauty. Katara came through the door with her hair pulled back tightly into a perfect ponytail. She was wearing a pair of ruby red hooped earrings and a perfectly woven golden necklace with rubies woven inside. Her dress resembled that of a parachute on the bottom half and the top half fit her tightly. She had lost a lot of weight which made her back to her original post torture size.

The dress as always was red and she had a gold sash that tied in a bow around her back. Katara had been shaved and scrubbed since she got back and it was all for this very moment. Zuko's eyes traveled from the top of her head down to the beautiful gold sandals on her feet. Her hair was down to her back and she had got it cut right around her hips. Katara licked her lips as she stalked over to Zuko and almost fainted when she took in his scent. Zuko pulled out her chair for her and Katara took the kind gesture and sat down. Zuko took the seat opposite of hers and the two of them sat silent, lusting after each other.

"Well I guess we shouldn't let all of this good food go to waste," Zuko tried to strike a conversation but when Katara looked at the referenced food she saw that it was nothing but sexual fruit. Katara wasn't angered by it though she knew that he didn't pick out the fruit his servants did but it was still funny. Katara grabbed the full ripped mango and sliced it with an ice dagger made from the water in his plants by the window. She put the water back into the plants and bit from the fruit.

"Hey Katara, what is that over there on the couch?" Zuko asked switching from excited to confused in the same sentence.

"Oh it is a bear," Katara said allowing herself to take the bait she stood and walked over to the bear.

"Oh…he's hurt let me see if I can fix his wounds." Katara dug into the tiny hole inside of the bear and pulled out a beautiful ring. She turned to Zuko for an explanation and saw him down on both of his knees. Katara walked over to him already in tears and Zuko took the ring out of her hand and put it on her finger.

"Katara, we've been through so much in such a short time and no matter how much wrong I do you always forgive me. For so long everyone continued to ask me why I never proposed to Mai and I used to think it was because I couldn't hurt you. But it was because I couldn't live the rest of my life with her knowing that I was meant to be with you. Just the thought of you with another man drives me mad with rage and the thought of losing you pains me so much that I could die just thinking about it. I am going to right my wrongs if it takes the rest of our lives. If you give me the chance Katara I know that I can make you the happiest woman in the world." Zuko poured out his soul right at that moment and he didn't even know where it all came from.

Katara looked over to his velvet red drapes and his black carpet with beautiful fire nation insignias on them and she almost fainted. The anxiety finally calmed down and she was able to re-grasp reality. Was this the moment she'd been waiting for her whole life? Was her heart actually falling out of her chest at that very moment? Did he want her to answer him now? Now?

"Yes Zuko I the answer is yes!" Katara said and Zuko slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand all the way up to shoulder and then he kissed her. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up. Zuko was so excited he didn't know if he could contain all of his happiness. This new feeling of pride and joy was unnatural for Zuko; he just didn't want it to end. Zuko poured them a glass of wine and they toasted to their engagement and to being reunited.

"We should take a palakin ride through the city and announce our engagement," Katara blurted out and immediately blushed, embarrassed that she was more into it than he was. Zuko ran over to her and kissed her finger with the ring on it and picked her up again. She was the love of his life and the woman he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. He would fight for her and for their happiness with his last dying breath, damn right he wanted to share this with the world.

Zuko excused himself momentarily and he stepped outside of his room to summon Lu Hao and Saia. He quickly walked back in the room with his wife to be and put his arms around her waist. As the two of them kissed and rocked side to side in perfect harmony they heard someone cough and they turned around.

"Ready a palakin and tell our friends we're going to take a ride through the city!" Zuko announced and Lu Hao and Saia hugged each other out of joy. The two of them ran out of the room and dragged Aang, Toph, Suki, and Sokka and told them to be waiting at the palace door. Saia sent word through the city for everyone to come out and celebrate and that drinks were on her. They wanted to turn it in a festivity fit for a Fire Lord; and so it would be. The cooks were rushed into cooking food and even though they were very upset about the short notice they did what they do best…cooked.

**So what did we think? Not much action but it is a significant part of the story. Um I have never been engaged or proposed to so I don't know if I really captured that moment correctly I imagined that's what the thought process would be like…any who:**

**Next time: Katara has a long talk with Sokka about life and the decisions she has made so far. She also sets sight on her no. 1 target for revenge…did Mai actually think she would get away with what she did? Ozai is still at large what is he planning, and what secrets do Ursa hold kept up in her pretty little head? And out of all this Zuko has an uncontrollable woody…next time on Rebuilding; Lemon Warning!**


	20. Changes

**Hey there guys I really do apologize for the wait but my life has went very downhill since my last update. Anyways story wise I will try my best to not let it affect the way the story is going. It did however make it longer plus the fact that I just got the last Book: Fire on dvd helps a lot too. This chapter is like 2 n 1 chapter being the longest one yet. This chapter has character death, lemon, lots of angst and a couple of flashbacks. I hope you enjoy guys, really I do!**

Katara was dragged from Zuko almost kicking and screaming as she was pulled into a tub of hot water and scrubbed within one inch of her life. People's hands were touching her in places she was not comfortable with rubbing what she believed to be skin moisturizer into her raw skin. (All of this is an over exaggeration by Katara by the way!) She was thin wrapped in the tightest piece of fabric she'd ever felt and when she said wrap she meant wrapped. It was meant to be skin tight to make her body look flawless but it wasn't worth not being able to breathe. Katara was then moved to the pins and needles team as they tailored her new dress on and took memos of her measurements.

After being stuck a few times because everyone was rushing to have her complete for the Fire Lord Katara she was moved over to the makeup team. They argued half of the time and finally came to a conclusion that only a light blush and eye shadow would be put on her face and so now she stood to be examined in the mirror. Katara would have dropped down to her knees in shock if she could. She looked completely perfect like a model or a spirit or something. Katara was wearing a red sleeveless gown that accentuated her curves. The bottom was ever flowing like water and had a split that was sure to catch Zuko's eyes.

Her eyes were in a bronze shadow with a small hint of gold over the trimmings. Next a woman came with a beautiful piece of gold fabric which was called a sash or something Katara was not sure. Whatever it was it made her dress look impeccable. She was about to step down but then she was held back and heels were slipped on her feet and she was sprayed with perfume until she really could not breathe. Now, finally she was ready to go and see her beloved. Katara was walked down the hallway by her team and when she rounded the corner and entered Zuko's room she saw that he had been done the same way.

The Fire Nation fashion had entered a new era and Katara loved the new look on Zuko. They would become trendsetters together and together they would be the most formidable Fire Lord and Lady the world had ever seen. Zuko was wearing a red top coat with a gold vest and black buttoned down top with black pants and black and gold shoes. His hair was still pulled back in a traditional form for his crown to fit on his head but he looked incredibly dashing.

Katara walked over to him as fast as she could without losing her breath or ripping her dress. Zuko put his arm around her and twirled her around the room; everyone looked at the couple for all of ten seconds and then rushed them out the door. When Katara saw Suki all primped and adorned in Earth Kingdom attire she tried to tell her about the engagement but there was too much fuss for her to even scream it. All of their friends were gathered at the palace doors and most of them had heard from the servants and the other, Sokka and Suki, were clueless.

The streets were filled with confused faces somewhere happy and somewhere angry as hell to having been disturbed. Katara and Zuko stepped into the luxurious palakin and he kissed her gently before pointing out into the crowd. Lu Hao had stepped out and he was trying to hush the crowd so that he may speak. Once it was quiet enough to his satisfaction Lu Hao cleared his throat and placed his hands around mouth and took a deep breath.

"Fire Lord Zuko has asked you all to be here to celebrate his engagement to Lady Katara. After everything negative that has happened to the Fire Nation we stand strong and they have proven that time and time again." He exclaimed and the streets rang with shock and cheer. After riding through the entire city they went back to the palace doors to enjoy a huge feast that allowed the citizens to sit at the same tables as them. Saia thought that it would soften their hearts to the new couple by making the people feel that they were all one big family. Katara stepped out in her dress and the attention grasped her and made her feel almost overwhelmed by it, almost. She gracefully waved to everyone and she even hugged a few little girls.

She didn't expect the Fire Nation to be so warm and welcoming to her and she knew that out there somewhere people were hating but she would let no one ruin her day. They answered questions and shared stories with the citizens of the Fire Nation Capital. Katara could not count the amount of times she told the story of how he proposed to her. Everything seemed to go perfect that day which had everyone on edge because it is always quietest before the storm.

Katara knew that she was smiling and she was going to enjoy these peaceful times but she had not forgotten what Mai had done to her. She would not live to see another year and Katara knew exactly how she would track her down…June. Zuko was sitting next to his fiancée enjoying sitting down with his people but inside he was searching the crowd for possible threats. He knew that his father was out there lurking somewhere and he knew the day would come when he would have to deal with his father himself.

Zuko turned when he felt a kind gentle hand stroke his shoulder and when he saw who it was he could not help but smile. It was his mother there smiling with his little sister who looked as though she had something on her chest.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I couldn't decide on engagement presents and time got away from me," Ursa explained apologetically. Zuko nodded his head and Katara had a huge grin on her face. It was too short notice for her family to be there but having his mother there was very special for Zuko so it was for her as well.

"Katara I know this is kind of corny but I got you a seashell so that you will always be able to hear the sound of the ocean." Ursa pulled from her sleeve the most beautiful seashell Katara had ever seen it was a perfect mixture of red and blue. Katara stood and nodded before she accepted it and then she put it up to her ear and as promised she could hear the sound of the ocean.

"And for you Zuko, well your present will be some marriage advice." Ursa said and Zuko hid his slight disappointment.

"He'll sure need that Ursa!" Iroh chuckled and Zuko absentmindedly through his desert at him. Everyone at the table looked around in shock when Iroh stood and wiped the cream from his face and threw his custard at Zuko who ducked and allowed it to hit his mother. She grabbed a handful of food and threw it across the table and thus the food fight began. At the end there was no food left on the table and no person there that did not have food on them. Of course the cooks were angry that they worked so hard for all of that food to be wasted like that but the joy of seeing a Fire Lord with a sense of humor was well worth it.

"Zuko who is she?" Katara asked and Zuko looked over at his chuckling little sister that reminded him so much of the innocent little Azula.

"That is my little sister Azura, come here Azura and meet the love of my life." Zuko requested and the girl stepped forward trying to clean herself up a bit. Katara did the same but to no avail she shrugged it off, Zuko would eat it off later, and Katara extended her hand to the little girl.

"Hello, I am Katara nice to meet you!" Katara said and Azura returned the gesture by shaking her hand and curtsying.

"Nice to meet you as well, you're pretty!" She blurted out nervously and everyone started laughing causing her to blush. Over the next few days the couple travelled the Fire Nation islands announcing their engagement and eating down with the citizens having heart to heart talks in some cases. They even took Azura with them to introduce the Princess to the nation. She was like their little girl everything she wanted she got and they would be damned if anything happened to her.

It was a whole week in a half before they finally were able to return home and the three of them were exhausted. Zuko walked his fiancée to his room and carried her over the threshold bridal position and they let their eyes battle until they made it to the bed and he put her down.

"It feels so good to be home," Katara said and Zuko had a very proud smile on his face that made her curious.

"Something I said?" she inquired and Zuko nodded his head as he took his crown off and sat it in the box on his dresser.

"You said it feels good to be home," Zuko replied and he watched his fiancée ponder what the big deal was and it was written all over her face when she figured out. She ran across the bed and jumped in his arms.

"I called this place home didn't I?" she asked and Zuko kissed her and allowed her to partially choke him while she hugged him. He never knew that he could be this happy at one moment. Pretty soon he'd be even happier to call her his wife. It was lunch time when they arrived at the palace so they decided to sleep until dinner time and then he would have to get to business. Katara knew that there would be a lot of late nights but she would find ways to busy herself. She would find ways to help people, all people and though she might not be able to help everyone she would do her best.

She needed to practice her bending tonight though because she had one more mission before she settled down into her comfortable life. Katara made a mental note to stay away from Aang and to not mention her plans to him because he was not going to talk her down from this one. Mai was going to get hers! Katara remembered her friend Suki and her brother Sokka were all here for her. She had a lot of things going through her head and she felt as though she didn't have time for sleep. She had hardly spent any time with them.

"Katara, we can always sleep later." Zuko said sensing her anxiousness to accomplish something and not just waste the day away. Zuko had to check on his troops and work on lowering the alarm level. Katara nodded her head and the two of them stood and Zuko put his crown back on and they headed out of his chambers to try and make the most of the time they had left in the day. They kissed before going their separate ways and when they had rounded the corner they realized they were missing each other all ready.

Zuko was bombarded by Lu Hao and Saia and again he had to choose who would speak first. Zuko looked at Saia and nodded his head and then shrugged his shoulders to Lu Hao. He should know the rules that ladies are first.

"Sire, the engagement announcements were a hit my sources tell me that you two are very popular amongst the people and they still haven't stopped talking about you. Katara is a very special hit amongst the women, they see her as the "new look" of the Fire Nation. Of course the traditional citizens have their criticism but they do like what we were trying to accomplish." Saia said before bowing and licking her tongue at Lu Hao before she walked off.

"Sir, the councilmen have been looking for you and they say that these shenanigans are unfit for a Fire Lord and therefore you are unfit to rule. Rumors are that they are planning a coup." Zuko grew furious when he heard the words and he took off to his council room and Lu Hao knew to summon all of those bastards and he would summon Lady Katara as well. His job was never done of course that is why he was paid so well. Katara was walking in Suki's room when she was stopped by a guard telling her that Zuko needed her immediately. Millions of thoughts ran through Katara's mind and her heart stopped beating making her feel as though she was about to die.

"Well where is he?" She asked and as soon as she heard council she took off to the room where they held all of the council meetings. Did they kill him? Was it all over? Was Ozai there? Would he kill her as well? Were just some of the questions that were going through Katara's mind. She pushed passed the guards that were standing in front of the door and when she burst through she saw a furious Zuko sitting on his throne.

"You're ok?" Katara asked and Zuko looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Yes, are you?" Zuko retorted and she approached him slowly trying to allow her heart time to revive itself.

"When a guard grabs me and tells me that you need me immediately and you're in the council room I thought that you were in danger!" Katara shouted and Zuko smiled and stood to hold her.

"That probably was Lu Hao's doing because he knows that I am pissed and when I get angry diplomacy goes out the window." Zuko said trying to calm her down.

"What?" Katara asked still out of breath and confused.

"Lu Hao called you here to stop me from making an ass of myself," he said in laments terms and Katara nodded her head. She walked over to Zuko and rubbed her fingers across the burn scar on his face. Something about it made her spine tingle but she tried to ignore those thoughts for now something in his vibe let her know that he really did need her.

"This scar is so rough and so cruel it reminds me of you when we first encountered one another but then the rest of your face it feels so new and so soft and comforting; like you are now Zuko. Whatever it is that is making you so angry is not worth it–" Zuko cut Katara off before she finished her speech.

"There're rumors that they are planning a coup do you understand? That has my father written all over it I just know he's the cause of this." Zuko growled and before Katara could speak again the doors opened and the old farts begin to pile in.

"What is this about? Dragged out of our house like we are some commoners!" one fart shouted to Zuko who stood from his chair so quickly that he almost knocked Katara down.

"Don't come in here pretending like you don't know what's going on!" Zuko shouted and the men looked around at each other. Iroh was the last to file in and when he took one look at his nephew he knew this would not end well.

"I demand to know what this is about…now!" the fart next to the previous fart who had spoken yelled. Katara regretted not bringing her umbrella because this was turning into a pissing match and she was right in the middle of it.

"Lu Hao, send her in!" Zuko stormed back over to his throne and sat down in it waiting for Lu Hao to return. Soon after his steward returned with Toph and the entire vibe in the room changed.

"Lock us in!" Zuko demanded and they heard the doors being shut and locked.

"Toph I need you to tell me which one of them is planning on betraying their nation." Zuko asked and Toph frowned.

"Do you guys think that I am a liar detector or something?" she fussed and Katara put her hand on her hip.

"Um. Yes." She said and Toph jumped at her causing her to laugh.

"Yes sure Sparky!" Toph said as she walked over to him and planted her feet to the ground. One by one they went through the old men asking them a series of questions. Ever since she learned that Azula could trick her she had been practicing her skills trying to sharpen them so she could feel any pause or any hesitation let alone faster heartbeats. They narrowed it down to two men and by that time Zuko had gone mad.

"General Yu, have you made any contact with my father since he escaped our custody? Has he made contact with you?" of course the man answered no and Toph looked at Zuko as he moved on to General Dou asking him the exact same questions.

"The rest of you men are in the clear for now but do not leave your homes until you get the clear from my steward." Zuko said and Lu Hao did the assigned knock and the doors unlocked and Lu Hao escorted them from the room and then had the guards lock the door back.

"If you don't tell me where he is and what he is planning I will singe every inch of your body until even your mother won't recognize your ass!" Zuko hollered with the ferocity topping that of his father. Katara was currently sitting in his throne admiring his fire, his anger and the way that his voice had changed. His voice was deeper and the sound of his lisp had dissipated which made it send chills down Katara's spine. It had been a while since they made love to one another and Katara had to choose now to get horny.

"Katara, I need you as well," Zuko grinned as he turned around to face her and she knew right away what he wanted.

"Get the information out of them for me." Zuko asked his future wife and she felt compelled to do his bidding. Katara got out of the chair and walked over to the two men getting so close that it was as if she were going to kiss them. She bended General Dou to sit down leaving her and General Yu to one another; she sniffed his hair and pulled a strand of it out with her hand. General Yu jumped at the pain and Katara grinned before feeling the push and pull of his blood.

"Do you know how it feels to have your will to move taken away from you?" Katara taunted and the man shook his head no. He was standing tall and as proud as ever but Katara would break him down. She made his arm rise up and slap the shit out of himself. The man's face turned red and he tried to act as though it did not bother him.

"Did you know that you had blood in your brain and right now I can feel it feeding your brain controlling your body?" Katara said and she stopped the flow of blood moving in his brain making him scream out for a second before he collapsed. She released and woke him back up and forced him to stand again. This time she tweaked at his blood making different parts bubble and stop up. The man screamed out so violently that it terrified everyone in the room.

"You ready to talk now?" she asked and the General Yu tried to nod his head yes but he could barely remember how to make himself talk.

"Where is my father"? Zuko asked and the man fell back on the ground like a little child would when they were throwing a fit.

"He's hiding in a hut on an island not too far from here." General Yu answered and Zuko looked over to Lu Hao who pulled out a scroll and his writing utensils.

"What is he planning?" was the next question asked by Zuko.

"He said that the key to him retaking his throne lied within your mother so the plan was to lead her astray and abduct her." General Yu responded while getting some be quiet grunts by General Dou.

"You know more, tell me!" Zuko shouted and General Yu bowed down to the Fire Lord.

"Your father is very clever he did not entrust every detail to us I am afraid." General Yu offered but it only managed to enrage Zuko further.

"Lies!" he screamed out with a roar of fire and Toph shook her head no to him.

"Zuko he is being truthful now that is all he knows," Toph said stepping in on the man's behalf. Zuko stormed out of there like a ball of fire himself; he had so much built inside of him that he thought he would burst into flames at any minute. He was always trying to please someone his parents, his sister, his uncle, Mai, Katara, the Fire Nation he could never truly be him. It drove him insane to the point that he just wanted it all to be over at that moment. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist and got a glimpse of his anger but when he realized it was her he calmed down and allowed her to comfort him.

Her cool embrace eased his burning skin and brought him back down to sanity so that he could think clearly. Katara maneuvered around him and laid her head on his chest. Katara had so many things to ask and so many things to say but the moment just did not seem right. Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara and wept on her shoulders the little tiny balls of fire did not seem to bother her at all.

"Zuko, I know that right now you want to collapse and let it all go but now are not the time. This is what you wanted the thing that you fought so hard for all of these years and with power comes responsibility. You have to do what needs to be done for your people and yourself and I know that you have it in you to do what's right," Katara said and Zuko wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have something that I need to do for me and I will return very soon, promise me that you will keep it together until I return," Katara asked as she kissed Zuko gently on the lips. He nodded his head and kissed her for what seemed like one last time and she took off running. Zuko decided to go and look for his mother she was after all a major player to this game. Zuko walked through the corridors and searched for a sign of his mother or his little sister. He smelled a familiar smell that shook him into a frenzy that he burst through the doors trying to see which of them it was.

Zuko opened the door to a very horrid sight; it was his mother holding a very limp Azura who was indeed coughing up blood. Zuko watched his mother sob out of her dead daughter and when she looked up she had a face filled with anger.

"Zuko, I am sorry I thought you were your father!" Ursa claimed and confusion tripled in Zuko's mind giving him a terrible migraine.

"Why would you think I was him?" Zuko asked looking into the mirror. He noticed that his mother hesitated to answer; Zuko exhaled and then allowed reality to set in to his mind.

"He's been here hasn't he?" Zuko said slamming his fist into the mirror bursting it into pieces of flames.

"He's been here and he is the one responsible for Azura's death!" Zuko shouted as his mother cried out so more.

"He is testing me Zuko!" Ursa called out and Zuko scratched his head confused why were women so hard to understand? Why did they have to be so complex?

"How exactly is he testing you mother?" Zuko asked with the ferocity of a Fire Lord that would have made even Ozai proud. Ursa did not speak she just put her hands over Azura's temple and began what Aang described as energy bending. Pretty soon Azura was coughing and sitting up right before his eyes he couldn't believe it.

"You are an energy bender!" Zuko shouted and his mother nodded her head.

"It is how I took the life of your grandfather many years ago it is a technique that I do not fancy as much as your father. He was looking to make me a monster and that is why I ran many years ago." Ursa explained and Azura wrapped her arms around her mother.

"So my father kills his own daughter knowing that you would bring her back to life? What is he trying to see if you still have the capability?" Zuko asked and Ursa nodded her head.

"Yes. He wants me to raise all of the fallen Fire Nation soldiers and the previous Fire Lord's to unleash an all-out attack on the world." Ursa said and Zuko felt his knees buckle. His father had really lost his mind this time and now it was his time to face him and put an end to him for good.

Katara sat in a tavern near an Earth Kingdom town waiting on her "friend" to finally join her. She'd been sitting there for an hour and had gotten tired of all the staring and invitations to join men upstairs. Finally, the over sexual bounty hunter walked through the door doing her best to command attention and then ignore everyone who indulged in her shenanigans. June took the seat across from Katara and wasted no time ordering a beer and slouching down into what Katara guessed was a comfortable position.

"Who is it that you need me to find? And how much are you willing to pay?" June asked and Katara put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes at June.

"Ok when you look at me like that it makes me afraid so who are we looking for?" June asked and Katara couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Mai, that bitch has to die!" Katara said in a low growl that made the hairs on the back of June's neck stand up. She nodded her head and they made their way out to the Shirshu; it wasn't surprising when they saw a pile of paralyzed men lying in front of him. Katara gave June one of Mai's stilettos and June stroked her Shirshu as she fed him the scent and he was ready.

Katara jumped on his back and grabbed June's arm as she made her way up with the whip. The beast took off so quickly that Katara had to grab June's forearm to regain her balance. The Shirshu travelled the Earth Kingdom a bit and then wondered off into a land that looked uncharted by civilization. Katara couldn't imagine Mai living in a place like this but the Shirshu was rarely wrong. Through the forest they began to smell Komodo grilling in a fire and they knew that they had found living people.

"She's somewhere over there and I would stick around but you know," June said and Katara nodded her head while tying her hair in a ponytail. She jumped off of the Shirshu and into a tree climbing through the branches with the agility of a spy. June shook her head as she cracked her whip and pulled her beast off. Katara had a perfect vantage point of the small village and there she saw Mai's entire family, a bunch of outcast not wanted by any nation.

Katara could see Mai slouched over in a corner as pale as ever and pouting. Katara froze all of Mai's poor miserable family causing her to jump up and become alert. She pulled her blades from her hand as she searched for the Katara, who else would it be right?

"Show yourself you water tribe peasant!" Mai said and Katara jumped down from the trees.

"Seems to me that you're the one living as a peasant while I take my place in the Fire Nation palace!" Katara bragged and Mai shrugged her shoulders as though she didn't care.

"How's your baby? Oh that's right its dead!" Mai taunted back and Katara smiled.

"Petty. Really petty!" Katara said taking a deep breath so that she could feel the water around her. She locked onto Mai's blood and she felt the beating of her heart pulsing throughout her entire body.

"You are a monstrosity and your life ends now!" Katara exclaimed as she unfroze Mai's family and made them watch her veins expand. Her blue veins were clearly visible through her pale skin and the pain and hurt she felt was drawn on her face. Her mother and father cried out as they watched their daughter swell up as if someone was pouring gallons of water inside of her. Pretty soon she exploded and Katara gathered all of the pieces of her swirling it around as if she were a pale of water and finally she laid her to rest on the ground in front of her mother.

"Now you know how I feel!" Katara said and walked away from them feeling no remorse or regret of any kind. She would deal with her demons as she found her way back to the Fire Nation and in that time she would come to peace with herself and what she had done. Katara looked up at the moon and decided she would call a favor from Yue. Katara got down on her knees and began crying her heart out.

"Yue, I need to ask you a favor I want to meet my baby girl. I know that she is living up there with you and I just want to hold her and let her know that I love her." Katara begged looking up at the moon hoping that Yue would take pity on her. She was about to stand and wipe her tears when she saw Yue in front of her cradling a very beautiful baby girl. Katara ran over to her thanking Yue as she accepted her little baby. The baby cooed as Katara rubbed their noses together and squeezed her just enough to feel her little breath.

"I am training her to become my little moon spirit," Yue offered and Katara knew that the moment wouldn't last nearly long enough but it would suffice. Katara gladly handed her baby off to Yue and thanked her one last time.

"You are needed in the Fire Nation and I am afraid by the time you get there it will be too late. Go to the river and trust the water it will guide you to where you need to be." Yue instructed and Katara nodded her head.

"What exactly is your plan Zuko?" Sokka asked sarcastically and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to have the first division protect the city as they sit on lockdown. The second division will be placed along the perimeter of the rest of Fire Nation keeping a watchful eye over its cities. The Third and Fourth division will travel with me as the Fire Navy patrol its borders stopping any ships from coming in and out of the city. Be sure that my grandfather's gates are up to protect us." Zuko explained for the third time and Sokka rubbed his chin.

"What if your father is already here?" Sokka asked and Zuko slapped his forehead.

"Then you'll be here to take him out or at least send me a messenger hawk and I'll come back!" Zuko retorted and Sokka shook his head.

"Something doesn't feel right about this Zuko I have a bad feeling!" Sokka said trying to reason with Zuko but he was impartial to Sokka's opinion.

"Listen do I come to the Water Tribe and tell you how to be a chief? Let me do this Sokka and leave me the hell alone!" Zuko shouted and Sokka shrugged his shoulders before walking off. Zuko signed the orders and gave them to Lu Hao to have everything ready as he described. Zuko allowed his servants to dress him in armor and as the crown was placed on his plum he was ready to take on his father.

"Zuko, before you leave I just wanted to tell you that your father was not always this way. He was corrupted just as you were at one point of time, trying to gain the love and respect of his father." Ursa pleaded which angered Zuko to a point where he wanted to banish her himself.

"He had his chance to turn around; it is time that his life ends!" Zuko shouted walking away from his mother before she nagged him any further. Zuko joined with his fleet down on the bay and just before they all got into their airships there was a huge commotion.

"What now? Can I kill my father in peace?" Zuko questioned in anger as he pushed his way through the soldiers. He figured it must be his uncle coming to bestow his wisdom down on him but when he made it through the crowds he was shocked. Katara was there drenched from head to toe and coughing out water. Zuko ran over to her and pushed the soldiers away from her and pulling her up into his arms.

"Katara are you ok?" Zuko asked and Katara nodded her head smiling.

"Am I in the middle of something?" Katara asked and Zuko looked around there was no way of denying this one.

"Yes, I was just about to head out to find my father and end him." Zuko said and Katara smiled before rubbing the burned skin on his face.

"Zuko, you are Fire Lord now and that is something your father envies most let him come to you. Be prepared for the battle but do not rush to it." Katara began and Zuko shook his head in anger.

"Listen I'm tired of all of you trying to tell me what to do! I am Fire Lord and I know what's best for me!" Zuko shouted pushing Katara off of him and she rose with anger.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but I was just trying to help!" Katara shouted with her hands on her hips.

"Listen I'm sorry but I'm just sick of everyone trying to bestow their opinions on me no one knows how it feels to be in my shoes." Zuko complained and Katara just stood there looking at him.

"Your cold and wet let me get you dry and have you escorted back up to the palace," Zuko offered trying to come towards her but she smacked his hand away.

"Fine Zuko, go ahead and be stubborn and go against the advice of the people who love you!" Katara shouted to him once again and Zuko pushed through her wall and wrapped his arms around her increasing his body heat so that she warmed up. Katara tried to fight him off but he was too strong for her so she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to embrace her. Zuko turned around and faced his people with his woman on his arm.

"Brave soldiers I turn around and look at all of your faces young and old so ready and willing to protect your country. I swear that I am going to protect all of you with my own life and ensure happiness and peace to us all! I will not allow one man to tear our nation apart. Guide our nation and protect us from home. If our enemies wish to destroy us let them come to us and do battle! For 100 years we have embraced war and violence but no more will we embrace it. Anyone who tries to disrupt our peace will suffer for it and that will be it!" Zuko shouted and the men and women cheered at the realization that they would not have to go on a manhunt.

Katara kissed Zuko passionately making them cheer even louder for joy. They made their way back up to the palace and as they entered the main doors they were greeted by their friends and family.

"Lu Hao come forth so that we can draw up new orders and new plans for defense." Zuko ordered ignoring all of the happy looks they were receiving due to the fact he did not go through with his plans. Katara went to Zuko quarters to take a bath and put on a dry pair of clothes. She dried herself off and grabbed a silk robe that only held together by the sash that she was having difficulty tying around her.

Yuma was just so happening to be bringing Zuko's clean clothes when she saw Katara fiddling with the sash. She ran over and helped the poor girl tie the sash around her waist.

Katara thanked her silently and sighed at her reflection in the mirror. Her happiness was fading fast and there seemed to be nothing she could do or say to stop it. Her hair was messy and all over the place and she had put on a couple of pounds since her rescue. Zuko was in love with Mai for a reason. Was it because she was so skinny and had perfect beauty in every single way? Or was it because her skin was porcelain instead of dark olive looking color?

"You are not pleased?" Yuma asked and Katara shrugged her shoulders at the woman.

"I don't feel like I am good enough for him," Katara said pouting and Yuma frowned. They must be looking at two totally different women because the woman before her was beautiful and exotic a rare beauty.

"Maybe a makeover will help you feel better?" Yuma suggested and Katara nodded her head. Yuma left the room and came back later with a full staff. They began combing her hair with something very hot and snipping away at it while others scrubbed her fingernails and toes. She was being primped and she had to admit that she could get use to this. It gave her an idea to open up a spa so that every woman could feel this way all the time. This spa would be the most magnificent and be open to travelers from all over the world just as Iroh's tea shop will be when everything is over.

After everything was done Yuma took Katara back over to the same mirror for her to examine herself once again. This time she could barely look at herself without smiling in awe. She was amazed that they could do this in such a short amount of time.

"Now all of you out, be gone before Fire Lord Zuko returns I want this to be a surprise to him." Yuma ordered as she shooed the staff away and winked to Katara. She ran over to the bed and hid under the covers waiting for Zuko to return. It seemed like forever before he came in but when he did he sure was loud enough for her to hear him. He was kicking off his armor and his boots making sure to lock his crown away before he joined his fiancée in bed.

Zuko climbed in and raced over to put his arms around her and hold her when she surprised him by turning around. Zuko couldn't help but lick his lips when she graced him with her beauty. With no makeup on she still was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"I was just thinking back to the day when I first met you, I hated you and I wanted you dead. Then here when I thought I'd lost you that day when Azula shot you full of lightning you had given your life to protect me." Katara stated and Zuko licked his lips again before he spoke.

"And I'll do it over and over again until either of us die!" Zuko said with all seriousness.

"And I will give mine to you as well Zuko forever and ever." Katara said and before she could say anything else Zuko was kissing her. Zuko made sure to kiss every inch of her body that was visible before he undid her sash and opened her dress to reveal what now belonged to him for all eternity. Katara could feel her body shaking as she anticipated the moment where he would enter her body again making her feel complete.

She wanted him on top of her giving her the amount of pleasure no other man could measure up to. She wanted to dig her nails into his back while rubbing the rigid skin on his face making sure he was there and he was real. Zuko decided to taste her and taunt her before giving her what she desired. He spread her legs open allowing the tip of his tongue to tease and tingle her clit as she jumped at the sensation. He put his whole mouth on her sticking his tongue in and out of her juice making them flow as if she were water bending them.

Her hands began filling for his hair as she came close to that moment but little did she know Zuko had a trick for her. Katara bucked her hips into his face and just before she came he stopped and moved to hover over her. Katara was panting and temporarily confused she felt desperate and anxious she wanted to kill Zuko at that moment. He nipped at her neck and then plunged himself deeply within her so much so that she jumped and gasped. Katara wrapped her legs around his waist as he made love to her body and her mind. They felt each other's love and pain they were one with each other every time Zuko entered her body.

He never wanted to leave and she was pretty sure she never wanted him to. Zuko thought about the times that he saw her with Aang and at the play when she saw him with Jet and Haru. It angered him and he showed that in his stroke. Katara legs were spread more widely now as she adjusted to his tempo. Katara flipped him over and began riding him as if he were a wild hog monkey. She thought about seeing him with Mai and him kissing her and making love to her that she just started riding him like crazy trying to out due anything that had ever been done. She wanted to make him forget and regret having sex with any other woman.

After Katara took control a few short minutes later she could feel herself about to explode and she could tell Zuko was trying to make it last as well.

"Together," Zuko told her as he tried to instruct her and guide her to have them both cum together. He could feel her giving up so he decided to release with her. The two of them shuddered and let out a pitch in perfect harmony as they expelled their juices in and on one another. Katara had the entire bed wet but neither of them paid too much attention to that fact pretty soon after a few minutes of embracing one another they were both asleep in each other's arms.

That morning as Zuko inhaled and exhaled he felt the breath of the sun shining down upon him bestowing its energy within him. Zuko rose with the sun and Katara rose with the moon. He remembered when they were in the North Pole and he said those words to her. Those days were different then so much was different then; Zuko wondered if he would have been happy just serving tea in his uncle's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. He didn't imagine he could not sit around and do nothing for the rest of his life. Just as he could not lay here and do nothing that morning; he had been wanting to talk with Lu Hao about changing the history in the Fire Nation academies.

Zuko got up and went to get in the tub so that his day could start. He envied his beloved who would probably sleep well through breakfast and almost to lunch before she even stirred. Zuko thought back to last night when they made love and he felt himself getting turned on all over again but for some reason his mind wondered back to when he was thinking of her with Aang. He wondered if she would be happy if she were with Aang, happier than she claimed to be with him? Zuko decided it was time for him to get out of the tub and get on with the day and so he did. He put on his under garments and went into the other room where Yuma waited to dress him in his armor.

She had already grabbed his crown and was tying his hair up so that it could be placed on his plum before he even had time to look at himself.

"Lu Hao is already waiting for you in the counsel room, sir." Yuma said and Zuko nodded his head before looking back into his bedroom at Katara. He felt the urge to go back to bed and hold her but he had a responsibility and a duty to his people that no one could come between. Zuko sighed before sitting down to write her a brief note he thought that it should suffice; or at least he hoped it would.

"Yuma please place this on the pillow beside Lady Katara for me after I leave." Zuko asked with the kindness of a husband that would woo the heart of any girl he came across. Yuma nodded to her Fire lord trying to take a peek at the note before he rolled it up and tied it. She knew it was something sweet and romantic something she would love to wake up next to in the morning after love making. Zuko made his way to meet with Lu Hao on changing up the school systems: what they were being taught and how they learned. He remembered a story Katara told him and so he swore that he would allow dancing in all of the academy schools. He wanted all of the children to know the truth about the 100 year war and he wanted them to know that it was a shameful and tragic moment for the Fire Nation and not a glorious one like they had been told.

Katara awakened at like an hour after noon that day and to her dismay her promised was gone. She knew not to expect him but she had to admit to herself that it would be nice. She ran her fingers through her hair and wiped the sleep from her eyes and then she finally noticed a piece of parchment on the pillow beside her.

Dear Katara: I wish I would have been there to see your beautiful eyes when you awoke this morning but duty calls. I figured you probably would not wake until after lunch so I arranged for a private lunch beside the lake I hope that you will be there. Love Zuko.

Sweet simple and to the point; Katara was all smiles from then on as she took a bath and put on her most favorite moisturizer touching herself in the places that Zuko favored made her almost forget their date. Katara opened her armoire and sighed it was a shame she had nothing decent to wear. Katara knew she would have to go shopping soon all of her clothing was last season.

"Look at yourself Katara, talking about last season I remember when I wore the same clothes repeatedly washing them out by hand. Well what will it be then Katara?" She said to herself as she roamed through her armoire trying to find something that would be appeasing to her lover. Katara decided on a two piece outfit for today it was sexy yet elegant. Katara's top part was more of a sapphire color today and it was halter made but custom fitted so that she wouldn't have to pull it up all day. The bottom skirt was long and ever flowing with a split up the thigh, black with sapphire designs engraved in it. She slid on her favorite black boots and then tied her mother's necklace around her neck. She tied the top half of her hair in a bun and let the bottom half flow over her shoulders.

Katara made her way out of the Fire lord's quarters and through the corridors trying to remember which way led to the lake and which way led outdoors. This was still going to take some getting used to but if anyone could do it Katara knew that she could. After asking a couple of passing servants she finally made it to the walkway that led to the beautiful lake outside. There under that legendary tree she saw Zuko feeding the turtle ducks looking rather sad. Katara hurried over to him, she did not want to make him think she was standing him up on their lunch date.

**Sooooooooo? What did you guys think? I hope that you liked it as much as I enjoyed typing it. There are probably a lot of errors and maybe even a few scenes that don't match up well with previous chapters but like I said I really had a chance to catch up on the last chapter of Avatar, increasing my knowledge. I really want to hear your thoughts on how Mai died! Was it too OC for Katara or was it just what Mai deserved for all of the pain she caused Katara even after Katara apologized for what she did and agreed to leave them alone? Please review guys I know a lot of you have added my story to your favorite list but I want to see feedback.**

**Oh are there any ideas on what Ozai's master plan could be? I know what he wants to do with Ursa but I don't really have an evil massive attack planned for Ozai.**

**Next time: Zuko goes off to discuss a few things with the Fire Nation Naval fleet and maybe pick up a few things to woo his beloved but when he is away he learns of an assassination attempt. Katara becomes depressed while Zuko is away and so she decided to start planning her wedding when she finally notices every one of her friends are gone, except for Sokka. Why is he still here? What or who is he looking for? Where has Iroh been as well? Who was attacked most importantly?**


	21. The Bump

**Dear readers, I was so upset by the comments that I have received that I said I wasn't going to write anymore but that was childish. To those who have commented and have gave me criticism and words of encouragement this is for you. In this chapter a lot of things happen in a short amount of time so try and keep up…it is coming to an end.**

**I hope all of you enjoy! Try and read the last little bit of the last chapter to help you fit the beginning of this one in.**

Katara slowly crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck catching him off guard as he threw the last bit of roll into the lake. Zuko grabbed her arms and flipped her over him making her land face up to him. They smiled as Zuko leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips and then pulled her up to wrap his arms around her. Katara leaned back into his chest and allowed his nose to tickle her neck and perhaps something else.

"You must be hungry?" Zuko asked and Katara looked over at all of the delicious food prepared for them. She nodded her head gave Zuko a little wiggle room so that he could feed her and she him. They enjoyed a nice warm cup of tea and the silence and privacy they would always yearn for.

"Katara I was thinking that maybe you could go and get some of that special water from the North Pole to you know fix my face?" Zuko asked shamefully and Katara slammed her cup of tea down and turned to face Zuko.

"There is nothing to fix about your face Zuko!" Katara shouted as she rubbed the burned and rigid skin of his face. Zuko would not look at her though he wanted to rid himself of the painful memories and start over fresh and new.

"Katara it would be like a new start for me a second chance well maybe more of a fourth or fifth chance you see?" Zuko asked and Katara shook her head.

"Think of it more like a humbler just in case you ever forget where you came from and besides it turns me on when you…" Katara said getting up on her knees and pulling his head by his hair making it rub against her stomach and across her breast. Zuko nibbled at her as she lay back on the soft grass allowing him to kiss and embrace her.

"Well, when you put it that way. No Katara I'm serious I want this scar removed from my face I want to be beautiful again!" Zuko said and Katara crossed her arms and poked her lips out pouting.

"Zuko you are a very handsome and charming man and besides the scar sets you apart from your father without it you would look exactly like him." Katara tried but he was just as stubborn as she was and he would not budge.

"Fine then Zuko if you want me to change you so bad then how about I change myself? Am I too dark for you or are my eyes too blue? This perfect image that you are trying to depict for the Fire Nation is not one that I fit into so how about I just leave!" Katara shouted as she stood and stormed away from Zuko. He scratched his head in confusion, how did the conversation about his scar turn into her insecurities about fitting into what a traditional Fire Lady should look like?

Zuko stood and ran to follow Katara he would not give her time to sulk and wallow in misery. Zuko caught up with Katara and tackled her down to the ground using his weight to keep her pinned. He flipped her over and made her look at him in the eyes.

"Get off of me Zuko," she screamed grabbing the attention of everyone in that hall.

"Katara do you love me?" Zuko asked and Katara stopped struggling to really look into his beautiful golden pools that he called eyes.

"Yes Zuko I love you just the way you are scar and all," Katara answered and Zuko licked his lips.

"So why is it so hard for you to believe that I feel the same way about you?" Zuko asked and Katara tried to pull away from his eyes but it seemed impossible he had some type of fix on her. Katara reached up and kissed him and he kissed her back long and deep. The servants could not help but to smile and clap at the scene they just witnessed before their eyes. Lu Hao approached them and coughed slightly trying to break up the romantic scene before him.

"Sire. The Naval Fleet Commander has requested a conference with you and he says it is of the upmost importance." Lu Hao interrupted making his woody get very tight and very upset with him. Katara could feel him bulging through his pants threatening to expose his secrets and it made her hot all over. Nothing was like the excitement of doing private stuff in public areas it was a turn on like no other. He looked to Katara apologetically and she nodded her head giving him permission to leave.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the fleet commander stated as Zuko opened the doors into his council room and grabbed each one of the old farts attention immediately. Zuko nodded his head for them to stand and continue with their conversation but no one moved to speak.

"Dou Lee, why did you call me here?" Zuko asked irritated and the commander looked at everyone else for a bit of support but they turned the other way.

"Sir, we have reports that your father has gathered many followers and he was spotted with them in an Earth Kingdom not too far from one of the colonies. We all believe that he plans to attack there first. Or…" the man paused and Zuko exhaled a breath of fire making all of the men jump. He was so impatient and so hard to please that most of them were afraid to talk to him.

"Or what Dou Lee or do you propose I beat the rest of it out of you?" Zuko threatened and Dou Lee grabbed his beard out of horror before clearing his throat to speak again.

"Or maybe it was just some planted evidence to get you away from the mainland," Dou Lee finally finished and Zuko gritted his teeth trying to make an informed decision.

"Let me worry about that, for now commander ready your fleet and have Lu Hao come find me once we are ready to go. I'm playing on a hunch." Zuko confirmed and all of them nodded their head feeling just a bit intimidated by the young man.

Meanwhile, Katara was walking through the palace staring at her ring wondering if she should consult with Yuma about wedding plans or was it too soon. Katara saw a guard walking through the hall and as she approached him he bowed slightly before her and greeted her with a smile.

"Could you have Yuma meet me in Zuko, er the Fire Lord's room please?" Katara asked blushing and the guard nodded before walking off to do her bidding. Now all she had to do was find her way back to Zuko's room, it would be a piece of cake right?

By the time Katara made it into Zuko's quarters Yuma had already been in the pacing looking confused as though she might be in trouble or something.

"Hi, Yuma thank you for coming sorry I took so long I sort of got lost!" Katara admitted and Yuma nodded just before wiping the sweat from her brow.

"No problem ma'am can I help you?" Yuma asked and in that second Katara ran away from her and into the bathroom to vomit. This could not be happening again so soon could it? Would the spirits truly bless them once again so soon? Katara thought about all of her and Zuko's sexual encounters recalling that each time they made love he never bothered to pull out. Yuma was holding Katara's hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach down the drain. Katara rinsed her mouth out and turned to thank Yuma for her help.

"Please do not speak of this to anyone. If it is what the two of us are thinking I want to make sure it survives the toughest parts before Zuko gets excited." Katara practically begged and Yuma put her finger to her own lips trying to calm Katara down.

"I understand completely Lady Katara, this will be our little secret, and as well I would like to be the first one to say congratulations." Yuma stated and Katara nodded accepting her congrats.

"I asked you here so that…well is it too soon to start making wedding plans?" Katara asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid that Saia has already been doing that, why do you think no one has seen her lately?" Yuma asked and Katara felt the certain urge to vomit again. How could she be planning her wedding and she not know?

"From the look on your face I'm guessing that I should have her come and give every detail to you?" Yuma asked and Katara simply nodded her head.

"If I am asleep tell her to wake me," Katara instructed just as Yuma turned to leave and she did a small curtsy before disappearing from Katara's view. Katara ran into the bedroom and jumped inside the bed and began caressing her stomach hoping for some sign that what she was thinking was right. She thanked the spirits for giving her another chance at being a mom she did not understand how life could get any better.

Tears of joy rolled down Katara's face at the thought of her even being a mother again. She knew that her daughter was in the sky with Yue living peaceful and would watch over her sibling once she made it into the world. Katara could not wait until she could be sure so that she could share her joy with Zuko. How would he react to it though? Would he think it was too soon? Would he think that she had planned it all? How could he blame her or think that when he was the one that planted his seed inside of her?

The thoughts of Zuko being inside of her giving her, his children made her legs tremble and her core soak. Katara wanted to cancel her meet with Saia just to make love with her soon to be husband. It was too late now though, Saia had just come through the door calling out her name. Katara stood and rushed into the room to see what all Saia had done to ruin her wedding. Katara was pretty sure she would have to correct a bunch of things but as she went over plans and details Katara was bit disappointed to find that she had nothing to say.

All she had to say by the time Saia finished going over the guest list was to keep up the good work. Once Saia was gone Katara was left to her baby thoughts and again it brought tears of joy to her eyes. She turned when she heard the door open and slams only to see that Zuko was very upset. When he saw the tears flowing from her eyes he ran over to her and pulled her into him to hug her.

"Katara, what's wrong why are you crying?" he asked thoughtfully and she shook her head up at him.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy right now Zuko," Katara exclaimed and Zuko sighed before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well then I guess what I have to say will put a damper on your mood," Zuko walked over to the couch and plopped down. Katara walked over to him and began trying to undress her but he would not allow it.

"I'm leaving, today to go on a search for my father and I do not know how long it will be until I return," Zuko admitted and Katara clenched her chest and unconsciously her stomach. Zuko was so wrapped in his thoughts that he did not notice Katara's choice in placing her hands.

"Please do not be angry with me my love I promise to return to you as soon as I can," Zuko offered sweeping up Katara's hand and kissing them both. He gently pushed them on the ground and began gently kissing Katara's lips making sure to savor every bit of it.

"I love you Fire Lord Zuko," Katara said teasing him and he pushed himself off of her to pull her into his lap.

"Oh Fire Lord Zuko, I am but a water tribe peasant sent here to beg for your mercy, whatever could I do?" Katara asked him in the best peasant voice she could muster up.

"I don't know maybe you should start by getting on your knees and begging for mercy," Zuko felt foolish talking in his sexy Fire Lord voice but the joy it brought Katara made it all worth it. Katara moved to his pants with her eyes filled with lust making him instantly get hard. Katara licked her lips but Zuko stopped her again and turned an evil eye towards his door. Soon there was a slight knock that sent Katara turning her lap into Zuko and wrapping his arms around her body so they looked normal. Zuko commanded for the door to be open and so it was and Lu Hao stepped in afterwards

Zuko made himself jump underneath Katara that made her eyes roll in the back of her head. The look Lu Hao gave her sent Zuko laughing louder than they had ever heard.

"Sir, it is nice to see you in good spirits, I am here to tell you that the fleet is ready." Lu Hao reported and Katara rolled her eyes again only this time it was out of anger instead of pleasure. Zuko kissed her neck and shoulder but she did not move she was as stubborn as an earth bender at times.

"My love I have to do this, you know this more than anyone that a true leader knows to go where he is needed the most." Zuko had heard Sokka saying that not too long ago and good thing too. Katara rolled off of him and sat back on her knees pouting with all of her might. Zuko leaned down and grabbed her chin to pull her into a kiss, he had made up his mind to leave and she knew she wasn't going to stop him.

"Make sure you come back to me in one peace," Katara urged trying to be a supportive woman and trying to put her needs behind her.

"I will Katara and when I get back we will get married and take a vacation somewhere just me and you." Zuko promised and Katara nodded her head eating off of each word he fed her.

"Can I just ask you one question before you go? It's more of a private question," Katara said looking at Lu Hao who appeared to have been crying but he nodded and left out of the room.

"When we make love why don't you pull out?" women needed to know things like this they constantly wanted to be reminded that they were special and that they were loved. Zuko blushed and reached up to scratch his head as he tried to answer her question without undressing her and showing her himself.

"You are engaged to me, you're my woman and we are going to be together forever it's my way of marking my territory." He answered and Katara jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck making him want to reconsider leaving right away.

"I have to go now Katara but I love you," Zuko said prying her arms away from his neck and turning to leave the room. He could not permit himself to look back at her for fear that he would never leave. Katara wanted to run after him but she did not want him to feel as though she were coming between him and his country. Katara's feet began to move and she chased him and Lu Hao down the corridors until he heard her and turned around.

"Katara, I have to go I want to stay but I just can't!" Zuko cried out and Katara halted her attack and shook her head at him.

"That's not why I'm here, I want to see you off, you know like a normal wife to be would!" she almost shouted and Zuko scooped her up and swung her around making her want to vomit but she held it in.

"Lu Hao will escort you down, I have to go with the commander and general," Zuko instructed and Lu Hao reached his arm out for Katara to accept it.

"What do you really think of me?" Katara asked him as they took off down the hall. Zuko could only smile as they walked away but he had to hurry so that he could make up lost time.

"Young Katara I am and always have been loyal to Fire Lord Zuko, didn't he tell you that I was his caretaker since birth. Well with that being said my loyalty has always been with Prince Zuko and I often followed word of his travels when he was banished. You love him and anyone can see that and he loves you too which makes him happy and I guess what I think of you is that you are perfect for Fire Lord Zuko." Lu Hao said and Katara began to blush as they strolled down to the dock where the fleet would take off from. Katara enjoyed the slightly wet breeze that came from the water and brushed across their face it chilled her in the constant heat.

Citizens began gathering a few miles behind Katara and Lu Hao to see off their Fire Lord and his fleet. He would not come out like a king or as if he was better than the men he was going off to battle with. He would come out with them standing beside them just as they would be on the battlefield. The many men and women stepped forward all dressed in their uniforms proud to see their family and fellow citizens there to give them moral and support.

Katara frantically searched through the crowds for her Zuko only to have Lu Hao point him out to her. He was talking to some guy and from the distance it looked as though they were laughing and joking. Katara ran forth and broke up their line to get through to Zuko. She tackled him to the ground throwing the man he was chatting with down as well.

Zuko blushed when all of the attention turned to them and he realized that from now on everyone would be watching what they were doing. Katara kissed Zuko and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he tried to push them up.

"Do you really have to go?" Katara asked but all Zuko could do was smile she was definitely worse than an earth bender.

"I'm doing this for Satae and maybe the little ones that will come later on. Very later on." The last part made Katara want to burst out into tears but she couldn't bring herself to break down outside in front of so many people.

"You don't want kids anytime soon?" Katara asked trying to give him a chance to redeem himself.

"No not really there is still so much to sort out that we don't really even have time to worry about kids. My love, I really do have to go now ok." Zuko said and when he reached out to kiss her lips she pulled back and walked away from him with her head down. Just before he went to chase after her Duo Lee grabbed him and pulled him forward so that they could board the ships.

Everyone was waving good bye to their loved ones but when Zuko looked out to wave to Katara he saw her head down while she played in the water. Something was bothering her but he did not have enough time to go and find out. Who knew she would make it so hard for him to leave her? Katara made her way back up to the palace taking the way Lu Hao had escorted her down and on her way up she spotted Ursa and her daughter Azura. Over the years they must have been used to being by themselves because Katara hardly ever saw them around.

It didn't bother Katara at least one bit because she did not know how hanging around future in laws would be. Maybe the fact that Katara never ate at proper times or did she bother to make an appearance at least at lunch was why she never saw them. Perhaps tonight she would go to dinner just to take her mind off of caring a man's child that he did not want.

Katara bit her lip as she finally made it back towards the palace where the guards stopped them to make sure they were alone and to tell them that the city has been placed on lockdown. Katara tried not to make a sound so that his family would not turn around and strike up a conversation. When she was almost out the clear Katara felt a big pair of hands clasps her shoulders.

"Sokka!" she shouted as she reached up and hugged her brother.

"Hey little sister how've you been?" he asked and she almost made a crack about the fact that his voice no longer cracked.

"I've been doing great how about you?" she asked in return and Sokka shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you know being the liaison between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation and now I'm the acting Fire Lord." Sokka said trying to make it seem as though it was nothing.

"Fire Lord Sokka, whew, what a joke!" Katara cracked and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Are you happy getting married so soon?" Sokka asked out of nowhere and Katara shrugged her shoulders.

"I love Zuko and that's all that really matters. It feels so weird saying that I'm in love with Zuko but inside it feels so right. He makes me so happy that sometimes I can't even believe that its real." Katara let out and Sokka scratched his head.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either hey everyone thought that you would end up with Aang but he seemed to have moved alone with Toph. The two of them are real nomads they are. Last time I heard from them they were visiting King Bumi in Omashu." Sokka reported but Katara had some questions of her own.

"How about you Sokka? Have you found out who your one true love is?" She asked and he blushed before looking away as though he were giving it a real deep thought.

"I was with Ty Lee for a while until Suki brought Haru back to the island and things got so weird that Ty Lee and I agreed to just be friends. Other than an occasional night talking to the moon begging Yue to come down and see me I'm pretty much alone." Sokka answered and the two of them wound up in the banquet room surrounded by other people that were guest in the royal palace at this time.

"Sokka what is the real reason that you haven't went home?" she could sense that something was really eating away at Sokka and that he had been wanting to talk about it for a while.

"Well it's just that dad expects me to really take over in his place once he settles down. But I'm starting to feel like that's too much of what he wants and not what I want. You left home for good and don't seem to be missing it very much I just believe that I could do far more good if I were away from home." Sokka admitted. The two of them sat down at the table and began eating whatever it was on their plate both too occupied to even care what it was.

"Sokka, I've got it, why don't you open up a school? Or a library? Won't that make you happy?" Katara suggested and Sokka jumped up and began squealing at Katara saying a bunch of things that did not make since.

The days slowly rolled on by and Sokka was often so busy that he did not have time to stop by and check on his little sister. Katara had gotten so bored and felt so useless even in her own wedding that she asked for permission to get a few female water benders to visit her. Once it was approved by Sokka and the Sages about six young girls came to visit Katara and each day she would take them into the courtyard and train them in her advance water bending style.

Almost a month had passed before Katara received word from Zuko. She knew that he had often passed letters back and forth with Sokka but the first one she got came a month later.

Hey Katara I can't stop thinking about the look you had on your face the day that I left. It took me a long time to write you because I had no idea what to say that look hurt me so badly I don't even think you understand. Whatever I did or said to hurt you I had no intention of doing so but I do hope you would forgive me. We've made it to the place my father had reportedly been seen but we haven't had any luck finding him. We're picking up the trail he left behind so I'll be gone a little bit longer. Try to get to know my mom and sister I want the three of you to be close. I miss you and I love you see you soon.

Katara wanted to write Zuko back but she had nothing to tell him. She didn't want to get to know people who didn't bother getting to know her and she couldn't tell him that she thought she was pregnant could she? How long would he be gone? Would she be showing when he got back or would he be gone so long that the baby would be here? A few weeks ago Katara had written to Haru for him to do a favor how much longer would he be?

Sokka's birthday was slowly approaching and Katara had been planning a surprise party. There was one big problem with her plan and that was getting everybody through security. Aang had agreed to bring as many people as he could fit on Appa and she'd be on her own with the rest. Katara had the guard send out a small boat to gather a bunch of friends and most importantly some girls Sokka's age. On the day of his birthday Sokka got up acting so grumpy that Katara could hardly control herself.

She told him they were going to have a quiet dinner in the garden and a walk through the city. He seemed content enough with her plan but he still was pouting when she forced him back into his room to get dressed. Katara decided to wear a red dress made from silk that was one sleeved but when she put it on she thought about taking it off. What if Zuko saw her wearing something so sexy and sensual around other men? Katara noticed the little bump she was getting but she would pay it no mind at least until she was out of the clear.

Katara slipped on her sandals which were hardly visible under her dress and with a nice brush of her hair she was ready to leave. They stopped to have lunch in the banquet hall as the generals and some servants brought him some gifts. Most of his gifts were scrolls for him to read and someone had even thought to get him a blade sharpener. Aang and Toph made it in a few hours after lunch and they had snuck all of their guest into an inn not far from the palace until the party.

Katara ran over to Toph and Aang and gathered them up in a hug, when had Aang gotten so tall? Toph was wearing her hair down in a low ponytail with a top that had her mid-drift showing and she was wearing a long skirt with a split up the thigh. When had she become so sexual in her dress?

"Hey you two how have you been?" Katara asked cheerfully and Aang's eyes lit up.

"We've been great Katara and we're glad to see you're in good spirits!" Aang replied and Toph rolled her eyes and then hoped that no one had seen her do it.

"So where's the birthday boy?" she asked trying to get away from the awkward situation she was in. The four of them walked through the palace and shortly Sokka had to leave to go and discuss a few things. Katara changed and went to meet with her class out back and as usual the servants had bins of water waiting out there for them. The six girls greeted Katara in unison and she curtsied before them. Aang and Toph sat on the side to watch Katara teach her class.

Katara had them moving so fluidly that they looked like they were doing water bending dance lesson. She was incredible with the six girls and Toph liked the added earth bending style bending as well.

"Remember that water is all around you even when you think there is none." Katara returned the water to its bins and then turned to face her students. She pulled water from the air and then from the plants around her shocking her students.

"Make sure that you keep in mind the balance between good and evil and right and wrong." Katara pulled the sweat from their faces and turned it into snow right before their eyes.

"The Avatar will tell you that all life is sacred even the plants around you. In a matter of life and death I encourage you to choose life but do so without crossing the line." Katara said to them and they all nodded as they tried to pull water from the air or sweat from their faces.

"Class is over ladies and pretty soon you will all be returned home so with that being said I hope that you continue to practice and help people no matter where you are or who they are." Their attendants came out to gather them and take them back to their quarters.

"That was so wonderful Katara!" Aang said jumping up to applaud Katara as she walked towards them. She could see the irritation in Toph's body language and at first she did not understand why until she realized that Aang was being uber nice. Katara got cleaned up and slipped her dress back on before looking to the sky to see if it was time for the party to start.

She had told the generals to keep Sokka in a meeting all day until it was time for his party. Katara had decorated the garden so beautifully that it looked like a beach party in the garden. There were about three long tables spread out on the grass and servants standing behind them ready to feed the guest. Everyone had been snuck into the palace and the band was in place. All that was needed now was for Katara to go and get Sokka so he could be surprised.

"Oh just shut up Sokka I just don't want you to see where we were headed." Katara said walking behind her brother with her hands covering his eyes. As they stepped out into the garden Katara removed her hands and everyone shouted surprise.

"Katara, I love you so much, I was thinking that…and you had this planned all…this is so awesome…thanks!" Sokka shouted and he walked out into the garden to mingle with everyone and as the band began to play music everyone began to dance. Katara scanned the crowd looking for a sign of Haru and her gift that she had for Sokka. He came once the party was almost over but later is better than not showing up at all.

Everyone had given him their presents and Sokka continued to reassure Katara that the party was gift enough. That night Sokka had danced with both Ty Lee and Suki and a few other girls that he didn't even know. When Haru finally showed up he snuck over to Katara to give her the long blue box.

"It was not easy Katara but I got it and I hope that he is really as happy about it as you made it seem." Haru said and Katara hugged him slightly before stepping through the crowd to find Sokka. She tucked the box behind her back and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sokka, my gift finally has arrived; I thought it wasn't going to make it, but here it is." Katara pulled the box from behind her back and the music stopped and everyone turned their attention to the brother and sister. Sokka opened the box and almost dropped it on his feet.

"SISTER THIS IS MY SPACE SWORD! YOU ARE THE MOST PERFECT AND TERRIFIC SISTER THAT EVER EXISTED I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT A SISTER LIKE YOU WAS EVER CREATED!" Sokka shouted and he wrapped his arms around Katara to pick her up and spin her around but it was a grave mistake.

Katara pushed herself down and ran away from everyone as fast as she could, leaving them both shocked and confused. Yuma followed her out of the party where she went to throw up to make sure that no one had seen what happened.

"Thank you so much Yuma, would mind escorting me to Zuko's quarters?" she asked and Yuma nodded her head cleaning up the mess before they left.

"I need your advice," Katara finally admitted as they headed towards her room.

"Anything you need Lady Katara." She said sounding as devoted as she would if she was already the Fire Lady.

"Before Zuko left he was saying how much he didn't want a baby right now and I just know what to say. How can I be happy about this child when the father doesn't even want it?" Katara felt good to have gotten what she was thinking off her chest.

"That may be true that he didn't want a child right here in this moment but if Fire Lord Zuko knew that you were carrying his child I'm pretty sure that he would accept the baby as a true father should. And think about it Zuko probably just said that so that you would not feel bad about what happened to Lady Satae." Yuma was right Zuko probably would be excited to know that they had another child on the way.

"Do you see my stomach? I shouldn't be this big already should I?" Katara asked and Yuma looked down at her baby bump and saw that it was already well formed.

"Maybe it's just going to be a big healthy baby." She offered and Katara nodded her head as she stood in front of the mirror and then walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Yes, do you think Zuko will be too late? I mean will he be here in time to see the baby's birth?" Katara asked and she began panicking for a second.

"I'm pretty sure that Fire Lord Zuko will return as soon as possible but as long as he comes back in one piece is all that truly matters," Yuma offered and Katara nodded her head trying to look to the future with hope.

"Won't this child be a bastard if it is born before we are wed?" Katara was definitely reaching now.

"Yes technically it will be but everyone knows that you two are promised and I am pretty sure the sages will make no fuss about it. Stop worrying yourself so much Lady Katara. Write to Fire Lord Zuko and tell him that everything is ok and that you miss him and wish him a safe journey home. Right now he needs a clear head if he is worrying about you he might not be at his full potential." Yuma was the best person to get advice from Katara had begun to feel better already.

The knock at the door knocked them both out of their peace conference. Suki popped her head inside the door and Yuma encouraged her on in. Suki ran over to Katara and pulled her in a deep hug.

"Hey, hope I'm not disturbing you or anything!" Suki asked and Katara simply shook her head no. Yuma excused herself so that the two girls could talk and catch up on everything.

"So how is everything with you and Zuko going?" Suki asked and Katara blushed before sliding her legs beneath them so they could gossip. It felt so good being able to talk to Suki about things she wouldn't feel comfortable sharing with Yuma. Suki joked about how Katara would have never guessed all these times that Zuko had such a big—a messenger hawk tapped at the window bringing the girls out of their slumber party.

Katara opened the window and allowed the hawk to come inside and she pet him before taking the scroll from him. Katara opened a gold canister and gave him some bread crumbs. Katara recognized the golden seal on the scroll and she jumped so high the bird jerked.

"Suki it's from Zuko!" Katara squealed and Suki ran over almost as happy as Katara was.

"Read it aloud!" Suki requested and Katara took a deep breath before unrolling the scroll.

"Katara, my love, I am very disappointed that I haven't received a letter back from you; what I did was that bad huh? I know that I may not have the right to ask of this but it would really help me sleep at night if I could go to bed reading a letter from you first. I feel so lonely everyone else has received letters of encouragement from their loved ones back home except for me. Of course I have gotten letters from my people some begging me to return home and some telling me how much I have helped them but none from you. I can't wait until I get home so I can wrap my arms around you and kiss you from head to toe stopping only to lick around you—um that's kind of personal." Katara was blushing all over and feeling kind of hot now.

"That is so romantic Katara you've got to write him back!" Suki squealed and Katara fell to the ground.

"And say what?" she asked but Suki was already sitting down on the desk writing in what appeared to be Katara's handwriting.

"Oh my gosh Suki you can't say that I don't even think I know how to do that position!" Katara exclaimed but Suki shrugged her off and continued to write.

"Suki that is so nasty, he's going to be expecting that when he gets home," Katara was blushing with her hands folded across her chest.

"Well that means that you will have to start practicing and I can give you a few pointers." Suki added and the two of them began laughing.

"Anything else you want to add?" Suki asked and Katara thought about it for a second.

"Tell him that I am ok I just missed him and didn't want to see him leave," Katara stated and Suki began writing again and finally she stopped and they waited impatiently for the ink to dry before they sent it off on the hawk.

"If that doesn't motivate him to come home soon nothing will," Suki said laughing when the messenger hawk was finally off with the letter.

"What happened with you and my brother again?" Katara said and the two girls began laughing again and only when Suki sighed did Katara realize that she still had feelings for Sokka.

"You should go talk to him Suki, or at least give him a good time on his birthday." Katara encouraged and Suki rolled her eyes.

"That's only if Ty Lee hasn't already beaten me to it," Katara snatched up Suki's hand and dragged her out the room and down the hall until they were finally at Sokka's room. Katara opened his door and saw Ty Lee sitting on his bed and he was on his couch it appeared that they had been arguing.

"Katara, you can't just burst into my room I'm a grown man," Sokka interjected and Katara raised her hand up at him.

"You're the acting Fire Lord but I am engaged to the real one my man my house my room my door. Speaking of my room Ty Lee get out, Suki wants to speak with Sokka." Katara snapped and Ty Lee and Sokka both looked at her with fear in their eyes. Ty Lee had heard what Katara did to Mai and she didn't want to get on her bad side especially with the entire Fire Nation on her side. Ty Lee looked at Sokka with longing eyes as she slowly got up and walked out of the room.

"Sokka, you're going to talk to Suki and you're going to work things out and if not the two are you are going to have sex and if you two haven't made up after that then we'll call it quits!" Katara instructed and the two of them blushed at one another giving Katara her hint to leave.

"Do you hate me?" Katara heard Ty Lee ask and she rolled her eyes before turning to face her.

"No I don't hate you I just know what is best for my brother and you are not it." Katara was about to start walking but Ty Lee flipped down in front of her.

"Is this because I slept with Zuko?" Ty Lee asked again and Katara rolled her eyes again.

"No, I don't care that he fucked you he already explained that you never meant anything to him so why would I care? Or did you just ask me that to see if I knew that you fucked him? Don't bait me Ty Lee." Katara warned this time bumping her shoulder against Ty Lee's shoulder.

Not a week had passed when Katara got a reply from Zuko and apparently what Suki had written really motivated him to come home. He wrote back saying that she had him moaning and touching himself and that he even had a wet dream off of her letter and that he reads each night before going to bed. Katara missed Zuko so much that that was all she was able to write to him for a long time. She added how lonely and how cold it was in the bed without his presence. Her little school of water benders had been gone for quite some time leaving Katara with a lot of time on her hands she had sent a messenger hawk to June to look for Iroh and had not received word yet.

**Next time on Rebuilding: Katara finds out something terrible and she is afraid to tell Zuko. She decides to go off and take matters into her own hand surprisingly with Ursa on his side but was it all a trap? Is Iroh really the one behind this? And most importantly why is Katara getting so big soon did she realize she was pregnant a little too late?**

**SYS! Hopefully!**


	22. Can't Hurry Love

**I know that you all must hate me by now. I don't want to give you excuses or long sob stories (even though I have plenty) all I can do is apologize and assure to you that I intend on seeing this through. So Legend of Korra is out huh? That's okay because I have an ending that will leave you shocked, surprised, and a bit upset. However, it will leave you some hope for our coupling. A way to deny the direction the writers decided to go in. Anyways…this chapter is not long like you are used to but I wanted to have something which is always better than nothing….**

After being without Zuko for about four months only having his letters to comfort her drove Katara insane, when was he going to give up and come home? Katara had begun to wear looser fitting clothing trying to hide the fact that she was showing more than she should have. Yuma warned her that people were starting to gossip about her weight gain and that bound Katara to her room for about a week straight.

When she came out she had grown even more and it was no longer deniable that she was pregnant, but she was super pregnant. Aang and Toph had taken off again before Katara had begun to show but Suki ended up coercing the truth out Katara and she agreed to stay with her. The two of them had so much fun that it took the pain away from Katara's lonely heart. Apparently, Sokka and Suki were an item again and they were talking about getting married. Everything would have been perfect if Zuko was there.

One day a messenger hawk came through and when Katara pulled out the scroll she saw that the seal was not on this one. When she read it she saw that it was from June. She had found Iroh and had given her the location to his whereabouts. Since it was lunchtime Katara decided to announce the discovery over lunch. Katara had it made up in her mind that she would go and find Iroh herself to see what he had been doing all of this time. Suki had convinced Sokka to lower the gates of Azulon so that Katara and she could sneak out. Just before they left the palace Katara found herself being stopped by someone. Suki turned around as soon as Katara did and to their surprise they saw Ursa.

"What are you doing here?" Katara snapped and Ursa slid her hood off of her head.

"I'm coming to help you find Iroh," she said sounding persistent and when she reached out to grab Katara's shoulder she pushed away.

"We don't need your help and why do you want to find Iroh anyway?" Katara's voice was cold and icy but neither Suki nor Ursa had a clue why.

"Do you have something you need to say?" Ursa asked tired of her attitude problem.

"Yes, I mean I know you heard of Zuko's banishment and all of the things he went through and yet you never reached out for him. Then all of a sudden your back in his life and you've been living all alone with another child. I couldn't imagine my mother being alive out there somewhere with another kid!" Katara fussed and Ursa nodded her head in understanding.

"It was a very hard thing to do indeed it was but think of what may have become of Zuko if I was to come back around. He found himself on his own and became a man on his own, which is something that I could not aid him with. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger my dear child." Ursa whispered as if she was speaking to no one but herself. Katara shook her head preparing to march right into her face and tell her what an idiot she was but Suki, being a saint, held her back.

"Katara we really need to get moving so we can hurry back you could drop any moment now," Suki interjected and Katara stared deep into Ursa's eyes before turning around and boarding the ship.

"She is a real feisty one isn't she?" Ursa asked and Suki shrugged her shoulders and walked off before turning around and smiling.

"Apparently, your son likes it that way," Ursa blushed and Suki chased off after her friend hoping that she wouldn't use their incident as an excuse to stress over something. When she found Katara she was pacing back and forth slamming her fist down into her hand.

"Can you believe her? I couldn't imagine leaving my son out in this cruel world to fend for himself! I mean dad was gone but we had Gran Gran and even without her Sokka and I always had each other. Oh my poor Zuko!" Katara screamed to no one in particular and Suki burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Katara asked her crossing her arms across her breast since her stomach would allow her to rest them any further.

"I've never seen such an angry pregnant woman before!" Suki said as she doubled over laughing at her dear little friend.

"Hey what do you think Zuko will have to say when he comes home and sees either me pregnant or his baby?" Katara asked plopping down on the bed rolling her eyes at Suki.

"I don't know I mean this is Zuko we're talking about. He only really has two options: get angry and blow up about it or adapt and be over excited about it. Come to think of it Zuko is an overdramatic man." Suki said rubbing her hand across chin pretending to be in deep thought.

"Oh everyone is a critic. When are you and Sokka going to start popping out babies? Or will it be Haru's baby?" Katara teased and enjoyed watching Suki's face flush red as she turned and began assaulting her friend with a pillow.

"Oh ha ha that is very funny! I can still kick your butt you know!" Suki yelled playfully as she whacked Katara on the head with the pillow.

"Help! Pregnant woman in distress!" Katara shouted and then stopped to clutch her stomach. Suki instantly dropped the pillow and turned into her serious mode.

"It kicked." Katara mumbled with her hand over her stomach anticipating the next movement. The baby kicked at her stomach again and the two girls began squealing and rubbing their hands all over Katara's stomach.

"Maybe she's hungry, was that your stomach growling that loud?" Suki asked teasingly and Katara blushed while nodding her head yes. The two of them left Katara's quarters and headed to the lunch area on the upper level on the ship. All of their aid including those that worked on the ship were drinking and singing merrily as they ate their food. Katara and Suki walked up and grabbed their plate of food not asking for anymore or any less than anyone else.

"Lady Katara, it is highly inappropriate for you to be sitting with the likes of us!" one of them yelled out and the pregnant Katara put her hand on her hip and sat her food down.

"What is that supposed to mean? We are all created equally no one is any better or any less than anyone on this ship, got that?" she scorned and every man and woman on deck nodded their head yes. Suki shook her head but still proud that her friend had not lost one of the most defining part of her.

Katara picked her plate back up and began stuffing her face and occasionally rubbing her stomach awaiting another kick. After she finished eating the temporary depression began to sink in. She wanted to be able to hold her baby by now and even though it wasn't the complete thing she would settle for a small kick. She had not felt her baby move since she began eating. It was not fair how she could have everything she ever wanted but be so far from it.

"Who wants to see daddy? Kick if you want to see daddy," she bribed and erupted into a fit of giggles when she felt her baby begin to move and kick.

"You're going to be smart just like he is." Suki started smiling and went to rub Katara's belly. She looked up at Suki glowing and filled with good spirits. She did not know that she was making Suki never want to have children, ever.

"Well we are going to find daddy and bring him home as well as Uncle Iroh," Katara tilted her head back and let out a long and exhausted sigh. She did not want to waste more time doing anything else. She wanted her Zuko and she wanted him now. The mention of his name sent chills down her spine making her mouth water from her cravings. The funny thing was that she knew that Zuko would freak at the very mention of them having sex with her being so big.

She and Suki spent the next two days avoiding her mother in law. They helped out wherever they could manage to talk the shipmates into letting them work at. Katara made sure to take time out of her day and primp herself just in case they came upon Zuko sooner than they expected. But the best part of her day was when they got together with the crew just after dinner to sing and dance.

She knew that some of them felt as though she wan untraditional or a wild woman but she did not care. Once the flames were lit and the drums started pounding she could not help but move. She also had another project that she had been working on but it was a secret for now. She had to wonder if she was a crazy woman sometimes or did the pregnancy just amplify her libido. The dreams she had of him became more ecstatic every time she slept.

It did not help that she was a powerful water bender. The whirlpools and typhoons that rose up while she was dreaming terrified the men of the ship. Luckily, for her only she was able to make the connection. On the third night as she slept in her room panting and waiting on her dream to start she felt a pulse calling out to her. It was strange for nothing like that had ever called out to her in her sleep. Her maternal instincts must have kicked in because she had not even awakened and she was panicking in her sleep. Her mind told her to calm her self and concentrate on what she was feeling.

The pulse was close to her now and was so strong that it had stirred her from her sleep. She laid there pretending be asleep while she prepared to call forth a water source. Her door creaked open and she saw a shadow cross over her threshold. The water did not come fast enough. She answered the call of the pulsating blood and bent it to her will. It sickened her deep down inside that she could manipulate so easily now. She heard the grunt of her attacker but would not be satisfied until she had control of him or her. She made sure to subdue them before scooting out of her bed. It was not such an easy task anymore since she was so big.

"You are a monster," she heard a woman's voice say but what shocked her the most was who she saw. She slammed the woman into the wall and loudly shouted for her friends. A few soldiers burst in right before Suki and they were instantly confused.

"Ursa what are you doing creeping around in my bedroom?" Katara asked and everyone kicked back waiting to hear the former Fire Lady's answer.

"I wanted to see my grandchild and I knew the witch probably would not allow me if she was awake," Ursa answered not even attempting to hide the disgust on her face as she spoke of the future Fire Lady.

"So you are telling me you are sneaking into Katara's room late at night to see a child that has not even been born yet?" Suki tried to clarify. She did not know if the lady was crazy or if her drowsiness was playing tricks on her.

"I don't expect any of you to understand. I have been reunited with my son and I find that he is to be a father soon; such news has been driving me insane. As you very well know she and I are not on the best of terms," she was speaking of the fact that she was still pinned to the wall only able to move and control portions of her body that Katara allowed.

"Mom or not if you try and attack me you become enemy number one in the eyes of me and Zuko," Katara shouted not willing to falter on her impulsive decision no matter the circumstances.

"That is not true Zuko loves me and will protect me no matter what. If he was here he would understand," she pleaded to the soldiers and Suki punched one of them in the chest. She knew her best friend by now and knew that she would end up saying something that was hurtful any second now.

"As if and Zuko is not here. But as you very well know he's out ready to kill one of his parents now. Just because you gave birth to him it doesn't mean you are any different from your sick and twisted husband. Go Ursa, leave my sight and know without a shadow of a doubt that if you try anything like this again I will not hesitate to make you rip your very heart from your chest." Katara freed Ursa from her bending and walked to her bed as she watched the woman flee from her room. The soldiers were all shaking in their boots from fear. But they remained in her presence out of admiration for her.

Katara could feel the rise of the sun and the fall of the moon. She smiled because the feeling of the sun meant that she was that much closer to the man of her dreams, literally. She lifted her hands up over her head to stretch when she felt a gut wrenching pain surge throughout her body. She cried out and hit the floor in rage and panic. Her first thoughts were that Ursa had come in and attacked her but she quickly learned she did not. Suki and the soldiers ran over to her and helped her onto the bed.

"Katara honey did you pee on yourself?" Suki asked in a low whisper so that the men would not hear her. Katara at first shook her head no and then confusingly nodded yes.

"I don't think it was pee though, Suki my water broke!" Katara growled out in pain causing her friend to fret and panic. She sent one of them off to send word to the captain and another to make preparations. She told the messenger to have the captain send message to Zuko that they spotted his father and had been attacked. Once they got him on the ship they would lead him to Katara's room to discuss "battle plans." The man nodded and ran off to do her bidding.

She had hot wet towels delivered to Katara constantly as she did everything she could to soothe her pain. It disgusted her to see so much of her sister but apparently the doctor was taking their sweet time to get her. She cleaned Katara up down below and looked to see if she saw a baby. Katara was sweating, screaming and crying she did not even care that another girl had her head down below. Suki was sick to her stomach and did not know how much she could take.

"Lady Suki the Fire Lord's ship reported back that they are only a few hours out and to hold tight. The captain was not too happy about having to lie to his ruler but I told him he had the option of dealing with him or _her._" They both looked over at Katara and then back at one another.

"Him!" they both shouted in unison and started laughing. Katara looked at the two of them with one of the most ferocious glares to ever cross her pretty face. They froze up instantly and tried to look busy. Suki did her best to make her friend comfortable but everyone knew they were playing a waiting game. Katara cried and wined as much as she could but no matter what she did the pain would not go away. She begged and pleaded with her child but it was unrelenting and determined to do its deed. She remembered going through something similar but she proposed there was a slight pain difference in delivering a still born and a live birth.

Suki comforted her and checked her so long that she had lost track of time. The two of them froze where they were when Zuko burst into the room. He quickly surveyed the room and they watched as a different range of emotions went across his face. Suki wanted nothing more than to leave out and let them have their space but Katara needed her. Zuko walked over to her and dropped to his knees beside the bed. He brushed her hair from her sweaty face and kissed her lips gently. His hand went over her stomach and felt as his child was busy moving around.

"Katara you…I… you should have told me, how but why are you here?" Zuko managed to say but before she could answer a sharp pain hit her again. Zuko was a mess of emotions and he did not know how to feel. His heart ached to see her in so much pain but he was happy because she was giving him a child. He looked under the sheet between her legs and quickly popped his head back up.

"Ask the physician why they are taking so long getting to my child!" Zuko commanded, his voice taking on an anger and fury that neither of the women had heard before. His time away had definitely done something to him. The seaman almost tripped over their own feet to go and snag the physician. Katara smiled over at her man and rubbed his jaw slowly.

"Zuko I have dreamt about you every night and cannot wait until I recover so that I can feel you inside of…" he put his index fingers up to her lips and looked around the room at all of their company. Katara was about to go into a fit of giggles but the pain was not slow in its return. He stood up and leaned over the bed to give her a nice kiss. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deeper kiss then he had planned.

"Her Fire Lord, I need to speak with in private very quickly," Suki interjected and earned herself a death stare from Katara. Zuko did not miss the exchange but he followed Suki out into the hall anyway.

The doctor walked into the room and rushed to Katara's side. He checked her vitals and then lifted the sheet to check on her baby. He went and cleaned his hands before returning and placing one hand on her knee.

"Open your legs for me please?" he asked just as Zuko and Suki walked back into the room. It took everything in him to not set the doctor ablaze for his offensive words. He did not understand or know why he felt the pain of jealousy in his chest. The doctor was only doing his job. On top of the jealousy came the guilt for leaving her behind to deal with her pregnancy alone. Then Suki just added confusion to the mix with the bit she told him of their encounter with his mother. He knew that Katara was neither a bully nor a push over.

He also knew to back Katara whenever she felt so strongly about something. He would keep an eye on his mother and have someone he knew was loyal stick with her and follow her at all times.

**Short I know but I'm coming back with more! Thank you to all of you that continue to read my story and those of you that have reviewed!**


	23. Newlyweds

**Chapters are shorter but updates will come sooner that way. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think my pretties! And I know you're like "OH no we're separating them again" but when has Zuko just rolled over and let life defeat him. Zutara!**

But he did need to have a word with her on her choice of words when it came to the only other woman in his life.

His attention was pulled back to her when he heard her scream and the doctor swear. He rushed to her side and kissed the back of her hand hoping to calm her in any way possible. The doctor instructed him and Suki to each get a knee and push it to her chest. He watched as she pushed, stopped, and then breathed. He decided it was worth taking a look down below but he instantly regretted it.

He saw what the doctor called the 'crown' of the baby's head exiting a place he held sacred in his body. It was amazing but disgusting nonetheless.

"Once the baby's head is out enough I am going to reach in and pull him out so do not be alarmed," the doctor whispered to Zuko and he simply nodded his head. He figured that he would be showing an extreme weakness if he was to feint during that moment.

"Fresh warm water stat!" the doctor ordered to one of the guards and he nodded then rushed off. Another guard turned with a lump sum of blankets and placed it on the table next to the bed.

"Doctor, do you think you could hold it in? I need the captain of the ship down here like ten minutes ago!" Their Fire Lord barked and was surprised when they simply moved aside. The captain walked through and saluted then bowed to his lord. The doctor scoffed at their Fire Lord but did his best to prolong the birth of their child.

"Captain by this being your ship you are therefore the law right now, I want you to marry us," Zuko suggested and the two women in the room looked at him and smiled. He was so incredibly sweet and extremely thoughtful. Katara breathed through her pain and did her best not to push.

"Yes sir. Miss Katara do you take the Fire Lord Zuko to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part?" he asked and Katara gave them a grunted yes. He repeated the question to Zuko who answered in an excited 'I do.' The Captain summoned a scroll and some ink so that he could sign and certify their marriage.

"Ok baby now push," Zuko encouraged and his wife did exactly as she was told. He was filled with many feelings that he could not even begin to explain. The weight of it all was just overwhelming. He held her hand and her leg as she gave birth to his second child but his first that was actually born. Once the doctor reached in and pulled the baby out he heard a gagged cry. The doctor went to work and began cleaning the baby and checking his vitals. He laid the baby down on the blankets and rushed back over to Katara.

His head went under the sheet and popped back up suddenly and abruptly. He looked from Zuko to Suki still in shock. The Fire Lord was irritated. His son was lying on a table in a pile of blankets crying while the doctor sat there dumbfounded. Katara let out a gut wrenching scream that pulled everybody back into reality.

"Fire Lord Zuko it appears you are having twins," the doctor announced and Zuko immediately felt the weight of the world fall upon his shoulders. He leaned down and wiped the sweat from her forehead before kissing it. He looked up to see his mother standing in the door. Once they made eye contact she gestured to him with her finger for him to follow her. His kissed his wife's hand and assigned a guard to hold her leg before following his mother out and into the hall.

She led him far from Katara's room and never once stopped or looked back at him. He began to get worried. His mother was being so elusive and the behavior that Suki described earlier was far from how she really behaved.

"Zuko there is something that I really need to tell you," Ursa finally turned around and said. He was startled at first but he quickly calmed himself and grew steady. He was willing to help his mother and listen to whatever she had to say.

"Mother, anything you need or want just ask me or tell me…I don't know what is going on but I know something is going on." He told her flat out and she nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He felt his heart slowly begin to falter at hearing and seeing his mother so distraught.

"The reason why your father hated you so much Zuko…so much is because he was not your father. I loved him first! I loved him but he had lost his wife. Ozai knew this and he wanted us to suffer because I was promised to him." She sniffled and tried to wipe her eyes but the tears continued to fall. "So that he could never have all of me I gave myself to him. I did not know we would have a baby…" all of her words came out as mumbles which only further confused Zuko. He pulled her back away from him and looked into his mother's eyes.

"Tell me what is it that you are trying to say," he told her firmly but she only shook her head. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her away from his person. He shook her a bit before turning to walk away from her.

"Wait Zuko," she grabbed his arm and was frightened by what she saw in his eyes when she turned around. "Iroh is your real father," the weight of the world had officially crumbled down upon him. He did not want to believe her words but it all made since now. He had always felt as though Iroh was more of a father to him than Ozai but why was she telling him now. Why had Iroh never told him? Did he know?

"Does Iroh know that he is my father?" Zuko barked out. Ursa was caressing her arms and crying to herself now. He did not want to be upset at the moment but he could not help it. When he saw her shake her head no he stormed away from her. Her begging and pleading hit his back as he forced his way back to his wife. He burst through the door with a scowl on his face. It dissolved quickly when he saw Katara sitting there with two babies in her arm.

He forced himself to forget what he was told. Today was a happy and glorious day for him and Katara. He did not know that things would ever get better than they were now. Katara was his forever and they had two children.

"Hey Zuko, we have to little healthy boys. Can you believe that we had twins?" Katara announced he sat on the bed next to her smiling in awe of the two boys before him. They were so tiny that he hardly thought they were children. He pulled one into his arms and saw that he appeared to be sleeping. The feeling of holding something so near and dear and close to him brought tears to his eyes.

"What will you name our children Mrs. Huo?" he asked as he whispered into her ear knowing what effect he had on her. She smiled up at him and all of the guest they had in the room. He blushed when he caught onto what she was hinting at.

"I was thinking of naming them Yakone and Iroh…what do you think?" she asked him totally nervous of his response. He leaned in to kiss her and she smiled as his hot lips pressed up against her cheeks.

"Katara I would not care if you named them 1 and 2 I would love them no more or less," he replied. The sweetest thing that he ever saw was when she pulled her breast out and allowed his son to feed from her. She stroked the little strands of hair on his head and smiled. Zuko rocked the child he held and was careful not to wake him lest he got jealous and wanted to feed.

"How do you know which is which?" he asked her and she simply looked upon him and smiled. She took her index finger and swirled it around in her son's tummy. He smiled and attempted to open his eyes. Katara looked over at Zuko.

"His eyes are blue which means he is Yakone the son you are holding has eyes like his father which means he is Iroh or IJ as I like to call him." She explained and he looked down at his son IJ. He gently squeezed him before standing up and walking him around the room cooing to him. He stood by Suki whose eyes were swollen and red. Everyone had seen her cry and if it was not for the evidence then Zuko may have never believed it. They all watched as Katara burped Yakone and then went back to feeding him.

After a few minutes the spectators in the room began thinning out. It did not go by unnoticed that Ursa never made an appearance in the room. The doctor was told to keep close to the room in case the mother or the children needed anything from him. Katara promised herself she would not allow a drama queen to soil the most important day of her life. Zuko had the children at the moment and she was slowly bathing in the tub. When she got out of the tub the room had been cleaned spotless. Zuko had two makeshift cribs brought into the room and his boys were quietly sleeping. She walked out of the bathroom wearing a white robe meant to entice her husband.

She was afraid that it would be nothing more than a tease tonight because she still needed to heal. It did not stop her from wanting to feel sexy though. She crawled into bed and he pulled her into his arms. The two of them kissed softly and gently. He was up on his knees pulling her into his chest before she had time to breathe from their kiss. His hands tussled through her hair as he laid her on her back. He planted sweet kisses all over her face. When she erupted in a fit of giggles he was encouraged to go on. He kissed every nonsexual place on her body

"Zuko, my lord, please allow me some time to rest. I am afraid we have a tough decision to make tomorrow," Katara asked in a lowered more husky voice. He smiled and pulled her up to the head of the bed and tugged the cover from beneath them to throw on top of them.

"The most important thing is that we have a tomorrow," he whispered softly in her ear and she smiled before pulling the cover naughtily over her face. He turned her on her side and wrapped his arms around her body. He looked up at the candles and winked at them. As he laid his head down on the pillow each of the lights flickered out.

When they woke up the next morning the two of them were thankful that the twins were still asleep. They had gotten up several times throughout the night crying and it drove the new parents insane. But alas they made it to morning and felt ever more rejuvenated. Katara sat up and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. He kissed her on her lips eliciting moans from her. He growled in response. It had been so long since he felt himself inside of her that it was driving him insane. With everything that he had learned in the past day he really needed a release.

As if she could read his mind Katara grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him deep into the bathroom. His hands went up into her hair pulling her face to his. She kept him busy with their kiss as she maneuvered his pants. When she pulled back from the kiss they dropped to the floor around his ankles. Katara pushed him up against the wall and slid slowly down his body. She pulled him from his slacks and caressed him gently with her hand.

Her moves were slow and sensual making him grunt and groan from the electricity she was sending him. He growled deeply when she planted her mouth upon him. Her tongue lapped him up and he had to fight himself to keep from yanking out her hair. Katara allowed her mouth to devour him more and more and he hollered out her name. He let out a battle cry. Even after he finished she kept going causing him to bite his lip and cry out in pure pleasure. She kept going until he could not take any more and he forcefully pushed her off of him.

Zuko went to check on the kids as Katara made herself decent yet again. His knees were buckling and shaking as he replayed what happened in his mind. He wanted his Katara back so badly. He imagined bending her over the bed and feeling her ass pressed up against his thighs as he prepared to enter her. He pulled himself back into reality when he felt her arms wrap around his body. He pulled himself free and turned around and then wrapped her arms back around him.

"Katara you just don't know how much I have thought about you. If I would have known that you were pregnant I never would have left your side. I swear to you and I want to apologize to you." Zuko started but Katara put her finger to his lips. He stuck her finger in his mouth and sucked softly on it. They heard a knock on the door and Zuko gave them permission to enter. He was thankful that they knocked softly as not to wake the kids.

Suki walked in and nodded to Zuko and then flashed a smile to Katara. Zuko left the two girls to talk while he went to fetch breakfast for him and his wife. As soon as Suki was sure that Zuko had gone away Suki pulled Katara down on the bed.

"Katara, I am so proud of you. Two beautiful healthy boys and you got married all in one day!" Suki whispered and Katara hugged the closest thing she ever had to a sister.

"You do know we have to go back to the fire nation don't you? I mean it's not safe to have them out here on shore like this," Suki admitted and Katara thought about it for a moment. She had just gotten back with Zuko and asking him to stop now was very much so out of the question. She knew that she would have to leave him again because no matter how much she missed him she would not jeopardize the health of her children.

"So, Zuko had you come and talk to me first…smart move!" she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow at Suki. She tried to hold herself together but found that she could not. She nodded her head and was hit immediately with a pillow. Zuko walked back in with a tray of food and a broad smile on his face.

"Girl fight, how could I almost miss this?" he asked jokingly. He sat the food down on the table and pulled the chair out for Katara.

"She was quite understanding Zuko, better make the best of the time you have left," Suki warned before taking her leave from the room. Katara took her seat and instantly began eating. Zuko sat across from her and just watched the beautiful strong woman in front of him eat.

**Ok, what did ya think? And I know you're like "OH no we're separating them again" but when has Zuko just rolled over and let life defeat him? Zutara!**


	24. Ending

**Ok so you guys are going to hate the ending. But I figured no one is reading this and actually I lost motivation. You guys killed my dream. I was on to something big here!**

**So like I said I would I am going to repost the ending to this story since you guys hate me and called me so many names...well who's ready for some more (better) Zutara? Comment pm me or whatever but I'll do another chapter and read the reviews to see if I made the right decision!**


	25. Flame of Life

"My wife one of the most courageous, caring, giving, erratic, dangerous, demanding borderline psycho—" she shot a look over to him from the table causing him to smile. She war currently using her healing powers to assuage the aching pain of her nipples. She knew that her two sleeping boys would not remain asleep for long. "Lord Zuko," she purred as he stood over his children. He turned over his shoulder to answer his wife. It all seemed so surreal that the troubles his mother brought to him yesterday didn't matter. She would be departing soon so he wanted to make an ever lasting impression.

Before she had a chance to answer she saw the emotions change on his face and in his eyes. It worried her so that she clenched her heart in fear. Doubts erupted in her mind as she tried to replay anything she had done and said wrong. Her sudden urge to please him intensified after their altercation in the bathroom. She didn't need to have him wanting for anything. If she lost him it would not be for lack of trying. She would make sure she always kept him satisfied and wanting for more.

"I'm waiting for words to come out of that beautiful mouth of yours, leaving it hung for so long brings back pleasurable memories," he charmed and she blushed before holding her head down mischievously. "Do you think that we can have two horned shape flasks brought in I have an idea?" she was so excited that his interest was piqued. He nodded at her and walked over to the door and pulled it open. Just as he ordered there were four guards standing in the hall. He put in for her request and silently closed the door back before walking over to her. He dropped to his knees and pulled her feet onto him. She looked at her husband unsure what he was doing until he began massaging her feet. She put the water back into the bowl and leaned back against her chair. He waited for her to close her eyes before he pulled her foot up to his mouth and began kissing her feet and sucking her toes.

She almost growled from the feeling but managed to catch herself in that last moment. He let his index finger and thumb massage her tendon as he watched her slither around in her chair. Each stroke of his tongue sending dirty thoughts to her brain that shook her to her core. It had been far too long for her to tease him so. Another soft knock on the door stopped the two and he stood before going to retrieve the flasks. He inspected them before deeming them fit for whatever her cause was. The soldier was more than delighted that he had done things right. He sat the flasks down unto the table in front of her and watched from a small distance. He wasn't completely sure he was out of the woodwork for not being there through her entire pregnancy. The whole thing still didn't sit right with him. His ignorant family was getting in their way and it was pissing him off.

She uncorked one of the flask and her hands slowly began moving in a fluid motion over her breast. His eyes widened with shock as she water bent the milk from her breast and into the flask. His woman never ceased to amaze him. Although, it was weird it greatly deepened his admiration for her.

Katara sat there with a confident smirk on her face as she proved her theory to be correct. Water bending was thus far the better element she was convinced now. She filled the two flasks and closed them before looking back at him. Her robe was stained a bit more but it was well worth the release from her nipples being in pain. She wanted to get up and get out or do something before she had to leave. She knew him though he was too protective of his family to probably even let them go on the deck.

"When they wake up you will have to warm it back up for them but the horn should keep the temperature healthy enough," she let out and smiled placing her beautiful chin in the palm of her hand.

"After I return home we will have a huge ceremony," he let out then suddenly wondered where his statement had even come from. "Zuko, I would love nothing more but with the economy shaky at best I think it would be a waste," she swiftly got up from her seat in case he needed extra convincing. "If we don't do anything they'll speculate why. We can't allow the people to lose hope," he argued back still staring at the chair she was once seated in.

"Well we'll have something small and you can blame it on your old peasant wife and her stubborn ways," she joked but he didn't like her comment one bit. He looked down at her and scowled to make sure she knew it. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his chest trying to ignore his grumpy mood. As if on cue IJ woke up and began to cry. She was quick to grab him before he had a chance to wake his brother. The flask was popped in his mouth as she controlled its flow. Moments later Yakone opened his bright blue eyes enough to make out the man standing over him. He gave his father a toothless smile before frowning and balling his face up.

"Um…Katara I think that is his poop face," he called out for help but she shook her head at him as she cooed IJ. He grabbed his son from the crib and curled him up in his arms. Katara was about to warn him that it was the wrong thing to do but he looked up at her with a disgusted face before she could. His soon had pushed out some poo and he could feel it, hot and mushy. After relieving his stomach he tried to smile again and clap his hands. Zuko laid him back down and grabbed a washcloth from the nice little stack that had been brought in. He went into the bathroom and wet the towel before returning to change his first diaper. He unclasped the cloth diaper and saw the brown mush his heir had produced in his cloth. He frowned as the smell assaulted his nose. It took everything Katara had in her to stifle her laughter.

Just as he went in to clean him Yakone shout out fresh hot pee that got in his father's face. Zuko covered him back with the cloth as he attempted to clear out his eyes and mouth. Katara was balled up in laughter as she held on to her son. Tears began streaming from her eyes as she laughed at the two. It seemed every time she was about to warn him it was too late. He changed his son before grabbing another washcloth to go and clean himself up. Katara burped IJ before lying him back down so that he could do his business. She heard the tub water turn on and sighed before feeding her other son. Leave it up to Zuko to give her two children! She thought as she fed Yakone.

"You pee pee on daddy?" she asked him and he looked at her through lidded eyes. The milk was putting him back to sleep for some reason. She rocked him only a bit before seeing that milk was dripping out the side of his mouth and he was asleep. Perhaps the poop had taken a lot out of him she thought and erupted into laughter again. She changed IJ and pat him slowly and watched as he too went back to sleep. She watched her husband emerge from the bathroom wearing black pants, his royal belt and his black boots. She gulped as her eyes traveled up his topless frame. Memories of her kissing him all over the torso and other places flooded into her mind making her mouth water.

"Don't even," he growled as he dried his hair. "Especially not after you laughed at me," he tried to act as though his feelings were hurt but she knew better. She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair staring him in the eyes. "And to think you would have been stuck Mai," she whispered making him instantly pull her up into his arms.

"Thank you for saving me from that terrible fate oh dear water bender!" he exaggerated and she bit down on his nipple playfully. "How does it feel to be an old married man now?" she asked him as he rocked her slowly to a nonexistent song. He jerked back and stared her in the eyes as if she had gone crazy.

"I don't know about you but I am not old," he commented and pushed her head into his chest and sat his chin on top of her head. The couple danced round and round in silence for a moment. Zuko knew that it was going to come but he did not know when. All that he knew was that he didn't want the moment to end ever. He didn't care about anything outside of their small circle. He had to remind himself he was on this hunt to ensure their safety. His soul begged and pleaded for him to return home with his family. He knew that it was the grown up thing to do but he wondered how long the spirits would have them suffer if they were meant to be together. A soft knack wrapped at their door and the two of them groaned and then looked at one another.

Zuko reluctantly pulled from her body, his growing instantly cold from the lack of contact. He could only imagine the feelings that would well up inside of him when they had to be parted for real. He wondered if she would feel the same way. His subconscious tried to argue that making her feel so horribly was the wrong thing to do and therefore he was justified for turning back around. A few of his men had even told him that it would be understood if he turned around now. His family needed to be protected and no one could do it better than him. On the other hand, they told him, that his wife was no weakling either and that she could protect her children as well. He peeked through the door and saw one of his fire men on the other end. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him.

Katara stood there waiting for him to come back when a familiar feeling began pulling at her again. She could feel their heartbeats and the call of their blood beckoning for her to draw it. She sat down to try and meditate to get her mind to clear. She had no idea if her thoughts were impure or if she was being testing by the spirits but she was determined not to fail. She focused on her husband and his steadily beating heart. She would make sure no one threatened him or tried to cause him harm. Only then would she use her ultimate, most dangerous attack.

A little while later Zuko returned to their little haven feeling upset. He looked at his wife sitting on the floor seemingly meditating. At first he wanted to laugh but something told him that it was not right to do so. Instead he sat across from her and mirrored her position. He took a deep breath and inhaled feeling the flame of the candles flicker to life. He found the more he concentrated the more he could feel something deeper and more sensual calling to him. He felt…a flicker of life. Somehow that life was familiar to him. He tried to imagine the flame and it ached his brain at first but a soft and soothing flicker from that light told him to calm down. The flame was bright blue and pure like the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Zuko knew that flame and he understood it now. At least he had come to his own conclusion. He heard a beating drum low in his ear and the more he focused on it the more it sounded like a beating heart. The beating matched the flicker of the flame it was steadfast and fluid unlike any other flame he had ever seen. It was no longer a guess for him Zuko knew. He knew exactly what and who that flame was and what it meant for that matter. Their eyes snapped open at the same time and they stared at one another. He knew that no matter what he had to keep that flame alive. It was her flicker, her spark, her life force and for some reason he could see it. He didn't know that he had just been enlightened but he knew that something was going on.

He looked over to his children and found that he could feel their life force as well. In fact he could now feel the life force of every living thing on the ship. He didn't know whether to be delighted or afraid. Zuko didn't want to think about it but he knew that if he had to he could snuff the flame just as he would a candle. Why the spirits would give him such a power he could not fathom. As he took more time to think about it he found that it was not much different from his wife's blood bending. He figured there must be an ultimate technique to every bending style and for that he was correct.

**A/N: So it is short but I wanted to post something to prove I was serious if you guys are. If this story doesn't get any love then there isn't much time lost. To all of you I disappointed I'm sorry but I got extremely angry. For any errors I am sorry. Next chapter things happen kind of fast. The couple is separated and Zuko has a lead. Aang and Toph are back as well!**


	26. Return to the Fire Nation

**Hi, guys! So…here is a chapter. Sorry this took so long to upload but I struggled with this a bit. I know some of you say that my stories move too fast but in my opinion it is a fanfic and not meant to be a book. I write how I read and I am sorry to those who don't like it. Just close your ears and get lost in the story…so lost that you can see yourself there watching as everything happens. Then maybe the story will be a bit easier for you to read. (Oh and only do this when you are somewhere seated and out of danger. I don't want anyone getting hurt by trying to read and walk at the same time!)It is a transitional chapter with a bit of fluff and a bit of foreshadowing. I like this chapter even though there is not much action. As always please read and review! Thank you for all of you guys who left a review, I promise you guys are the motivating factor behind my fingers. **

That morning he walked over to his children and watched the two of them sleep. He couldn't be a happier man. Now all he had to do was take care of the nagging business that was his familial affairs and they were in the clear. Damn, Fire Lord Zuko, and a father. Was this true or was it really a dream? Seeing one of his kids turn slightly to the side and the other lightly snoring he knew that this was his life. This was the family he had to survive to come home to. He turned to look at his wife and saw that she was waking up from the bed. She yawned and then stretched looking at her husband from where he stood.

"This ship has brought me a lot of good luck. I think, when we have the funds I'll have it brought into the city and turned into a museum," he told her and she smiled at that idea. Katara wiped her mouth and stood to stand by her husband. She was hardly able to grasp the fact that the two children were once inside of her but now they were actual living human beings. Zuko wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head down on his chest snuggling into his grasp. What woman, let alone peasant, could have wished for a better life?

"Fire lord," she whispered in a voice he knew all too well, it was a voice that lingered in his dreams. He raised an eyebrow as he turned to see what his wife wanted. She walked over to him smiling as her body yearned out for the only man capable of giving her what she needed. "I'm afraid, wife, you'll have to wait for that," he told her stopping her right in her tracks. She bit down on her bottom lip trying to look innocent but she could do nothing about the blush on her cheeks.

"You three need to get out of here," he whispered not wanting to say what needed to be said. The longer they stayed the harder it would be to say good bye. He needed to know she was back home and that she was safe. "Go now, send me a messenger hawk once your back home," he tried to order but looking into her blue eyes all of his conviction threatened to falter.

"It is an order," he growled the words themselves causing his throat more pain than he it possibly should have. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he? Why in the hell was she so quiet? She should be yelling at him or at least crying hysterically! It certainly was what he wanted to do.

"Zuko, no place is home without you. I feel at home now just because you are here," she cried out to her husband as she physically willed the tears not to fall. He tried to walk over to her to calm her but she threw her hand up to stop him. "Don't get me wrong I understand why you are doing this but it still hurts. We only just got reunited, we're married with twins," she stated trying to sound happy but failing miserably.

"Sir, the small ship and her escorts are ready," a soldier interrupted by sticking his head in the door. He was shot a demonic glare by both adults making him slam the door so hard and fast he hit his own head. They looked at each other and interrupted into laughter.

"Katara, I love you and our children but if anything ever," he searched his brain for the words but found he could not let the words escape his mouth. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his chest. "I won't argue with you or fight you on this," she confirmed allowing him to rest just a bit.

"In turn you have to promise me you will return in three weeks," Katara looked up at him with such intensity he thought she was the fire bender. "Three weeks?" he almost whined as his wife smiled and nodded her head. How could he deny her anything when she was already being so reasonable?

"Fine, three weeks and I will return, meanwhile I need you to compose a fiscal report so we can discuss that again," he asked and she leaned up a bit to kiss him on the lips. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him to deepen their kiss. Nothing warmed him more than to have his wife actually there with him in the flesh. Looking down to the twins he realized that his life had done a full 360 degree turn. How he became so lucky? He had no idea.

Suki came back in some time later as the couple made sure Katara and the twins had everything they needed for their journey back home. She had enough milk stored up for a small while and enough washcloths for them as well. Suki figured that it would be easier for them to part if they had an audience plus Katara was going to need help with the twins. She tried to imagine herself in Katara's shoes but she could not even fathom it. It was hard to tell if Katara was mad, sad, or tired but she didn't know how she would fill if that were her. Sure enough Zuko had actually turned out to be a good catch. Had he come without so much damage she might have been able to deal. But dealing with someone like Zuko required patience and resilience that Suki lacked.

The smaller ship was pulled up to theirs and a ramp was placed on it for its new passengers to board. Katara was holding Ij and Suki holding Yakone. Zuko was afraid to get too emotional for fear that he would return home without completing his mission. This was his problem and his alone and he couldn't have any enemies out there destroying what he already did not deserve. He thought back on his men teasing him for not having a royal concubine or mistress of any sort. Watching his woman, her exotic body and the way her hips had spread due to childbirth and new he could not find better. She looked over her shoulder at her brooding husband thinking it was only their departure bothering him.

"Fire Lord Zuko please return to the Fire Nation unscathed and as soon as possible," she begged him without looking back. Her formality was more of teasing than it was respect. For some reason she enjoyed playing Fire Lord and Peasant and it made for great foreplay so he did not mind. Suddenly, as her foot stepped down from the ramp onto the ship he felt a mass of emotions hit his chest almost knocking him down from the pressure.

He was proud of everything he had accomplished for one but more so was the feeling of pride in his family. He was proud of Katara and the two…no three children she had given him. Thinking back on his life and all of the decisions that he had made he concluded that he wouldn't change a thing. Zuko rushed to his wife and wrapped his arms around her committing her shape to his memory. He never wanted to forget a thing not even a strand of her hair. She smiled into his embrace as he body molded into his. She cradled Yakone so that he would be comfortable.

"I'm going to miss you," he said almost weakly sending his woman almost barreling to her knees. He was all the strength she would ever need though and he swore a silent oath to her. "I will miss you as well Zuko but please calm down," she told him hinting to his other soldier in his lower regions protruding against her back. He was throbbing and aching in pain and frustrated with not being able to show her how much he loved her and missed her. The words formed in his head but he found them dry on his tongue. He couldn't even begin to describe the way he felt accurately without selling himself short. He needed to reach her physically and claim her mentally so that she would know without a shadow of a doubt how he felt.

"Zuko you don't need to say or do anything," she said to him hoping to calm him down. Somehow she felt more in tune with her husband than anything. She stopped on deck in the middle and turned around to face him completely. He beckoned Suki over so he could kiss his son goodbye. "Fire Lord Zuko, I am glad to have had the honor of meeting you and your wife but being able to hold one of your precious children has been the most exhilarating and humbling thing." Suki announced holding Yakone up for him to grab.

Yakone turned to look at him with his big blue eyes making Zuko's heart freeze in his chest. Those eyes reminded him so much of his mother that he doesn't believe that he would ever be able to punish him. And as if knowing his father was near he gave him a toothless grin. Zuko lingered for a moment before leaning in for his son to see him better. The small hand came up and grabbed his father's nose. He felt his small stubby hand give him a tug and he smiled.

"Yakone, listen to daddy ok?" he asked pausing as if he was waiting for some type of recognition from the young child. "You and your brother have to protect mommy while I am gone. That means keeping her safe and keeping those men off of her," he joked and both Katara and Suki scoffed at him. "I'm not kidding, I want you to cry so loud when a guy gets near mommy that she has to stop and see what's wrong. Can you do that?" Zuko asked running his fingers through his brown hair. Yakone lifted his hand up to latch on to his father's. His eyes wondered over the figure curious about what it was. He moved his hand to give him one last look over when the baby burped. All three of the adults looked to him and then to one another in shock.

"Ka…Katara," Zuko stuttered unable to form a complete sentence and the other two were a bit too shocked to notice. "Fire Lord your son is a fire bender," one of the soldiers said and they all looked at him as if he had grown another head. They looked back to the baby who was staring at his father highly amused. "You see that Ij? Your brother is a fire bender!" Katara whispered nuzzling her nose onto his. He smiled at her gently before yanking her hair. Zuko grabbed his son from Suki and cradled him in his arms.

"If a man gets too close to mommy set him on fire," he joked before hugging him as best as he could. "I love you son," he told him and then handed him over to Suki. "Ij," he sighed instantly grabbing him from his mother looking into the eyes that seemed to mirror his. His sons looked so much like him that the only difference was indeed their eye color. Iroh junior was, however, the splitting image of him. "You will have to help your brother protect mommy," was all he managed to say before Ij grabbed his bottom lip and yanked it.

"He is very strong," Katara commented and Zuko agreed as he wrestled his lip free from his newborn son. He felt stuck because having seen his son show signs of fire bending made him even more proud. He didn't want to have to leave or to even have responsibilities. As long as Katara was by his side he did not even care if he was Fire Lord. He would disgrace his family and become a banish prince again if he needed to. The very fact that his father banished him was what sealed his fate in the end and now he couldn't be any more grateful.

"Katara, I have to leave and finish this so that I can be with family without any fears," Zuko said sounding as if he was giving an order. Everyone around him understood his reasoning but they could not force him to leave the ship. No one was stopping him from leaving but himself yet it seemed he did not see that. He cradled Ij in his arms as he looked at all the faces glaring at him, waiting for him. Straightening up his posture, the Fire Lord handed Ij over and turned his back to his family. He had to reel his emotions back in or they would not be going anywhere.

"Katara, when I get home everything is going to be better," he assured her before turning around to capture her lips into a kiss. She almost moaned into his mouth as was her body's natural response to him. That man was living fire and if she wasn't the embodiment of water she was sure she'd be burned. "We will be there waiting for you, your family is waiting for you," Katara whispered even though she hated to be the one to break the kiss. She stood with Suki as he pulled away from her and left the ship along with his royal guard. She heard her new captain say something to his men but her mind was only on one person.

They stared at one another as their ships took off going in different directions. Suki grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze for a bit of support. She knew firsthand how strong and intense the love the two had for one another was. She knew it and wanted it so badly in her own life. But in all honesty no one's love could ever compare to that of Katara and Zuko. The polar opposite worlds they came from with distinct similarities that made the spirits envious. Born and raised to hate one another with a passion but able to take all of that bottled up passion and turn it into love. Their love was epic and would probably go down in history. Suki could feel something different between the two of them and she knew it had to do with their bending.

It seemed as if the two of them were enlightened in some kind of way. Any enemies they may have would be in for a world of surprise if they tried to face the two head on. A sick feeling crawled into her stomach as though it was foreboding what was to come. She cradled the youth in her arms and tried to push the bad feelings aside thinking it was her own jealousy. She did not want to bring Katara down any more than she already was for having to say good bye to Zuko.

"Hey Suki," she heard her friend call out and she turned to look at her trying to gauge her emotions. "Yes, Fire Lady?" the words fell from her mouth even though she had no idea she was saying them. She also did not miss the way Katara flinched when she called her that. "When we get back to the fire nation can you bring Azura to see me? I think it is about time I reach out to my little sister," Katara asked and Suki nodded her head yes.

The ride back to the Fire Nation was a long, sad, and depressing one for Katara. She tried to find joy in her boys but they were too young to really do anything. She would talk to them all day telling them stories of their father but stopping soon after because it sounded as if he was dead. She told them about Aang and the roles they all played in ending the war. She showed them a few of the basic water bending moves along with the ones she used to assist her in changing diapers. Of course Suki was always around offering her aid but Katara did not want anyone's help. She had to keep busy for the sake of her sanity.

So at the early start of the next day when they arrived to the Fire Nation everyone around them was excited to exit. They had already sent a messenger hawk ahead telling them of the events that occurred on sea. The only one surprised to see a large gathering of Fire Nation citizens waiting for them was Katara. The Great Sage was the first one to speak when her foot touched land.

"Lady Katara," he greeted her bowing only slightly to her as he feigned respect. She nodded her head to him as well holding Yakone in her arms as Suki held Ij. "We have heard that you married our Fire Lord and gave birth to two sons whilst you were away?" he asked although she was not sure if it was a question or a statement. Katara looked at him and nodded her head to him only once since she was not sure what he was getting at. "When, then, shall the children be presented to the public?" she looked down at the scrubby clothes her children were wearing and then back at the exciting faces watching her.

"Tell the nation that the children will be presented at dinner time tonight," Katara answered holding her head up high as she walked away from them. "Lady Katara has agreed us a viewing at dinner time tonight," he announced and they all cheered them on while trying to steal a peek. They walked along and made it almost to the palace before a small gush of air descended upon them. Aang sat Toph down on the ground and waited for her to find her balance before glancing at their friends.

"Aang, Toph!" Suki and Katara called at in unison. They beamed up when they saw their friends but Suki had other plans first. She grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her along knowing everyone else would follow. Katara looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye curious as to what had everyone behaving so weirdly. "You and these children need to rest first talk later, I love Aang and Toph too but they have to wait." Suki whispered and Katara smiled devilishly before nodding her head.

"Avatar Aang and Toph please allow me to find you a room for your stay here at the Fire Nation," Suki said snapping her fingers at the first servant she saw. Before either of them could get a word out Suki dragged Katara down another hall. "You know there is something called tact right?" Katara asked and Suki frowned before laughing out loud. She helped Katara into their living quarters and turned in awe at the same time she did. The first room had been transferred completely into a nursery. Two large beautifully redwood carved cribs sat in the middle.

The carpet was cleaned and changed to the yin and yang sign only one side was red and the other blue. There was a dresser on both sides of the room and two extremely large plush pillows for the children to lie on. Large and small toys were plastered in the room making it look like a heaven for children. To the back and far left was a large playpen with tunnels that led into another area with toy balls inside of it. Katara was so utterly shocked that she could not even move. She placed her sleeping son inside of one of the cribs and twirled around the room examining everything. Suki was soon to follow suit.

"Go get cleaned up and get some rest," Suki ordered and then there was a light knock on the door. Katara smiled and then shrugged her shoulders once she saw Suki roll her eyes. "Come in," Katara invited the visitors warmly and Suki sighed. Yuma and Saia both ran inside almost tripping over one another. "Is it true?" one asked "Is it twins?" asked the other and Katara nodded before moving out of their way. Both women stopped to lean over the cribs and view the Princes.

"Fire Lord Katara, please excuse us," Saia asked after she saw they were asleep. The two of them were so excited that they had forgotten their places. Yuma turned around and they both dropped to their knees in a show of respect and forgiveness. "It is ok you two, get up" she asked and they both sighed happily before rising.

"So I am going to need to get the two of them fitted for clothes and we have to make crowns and oh my gosh I am so excited." Yuma exclaimed and Katara nodded her head yes. "Then I need to talk with you about tonight and what is expected of you. Like the questions that you will be asked and everything," Saia chimed in on cue. Katara nodded to her as well as she retreated to one of the pillows on the floor. Suki was the one to go out and get the babies things and also look for Azura. Slowly as Yuma and Saia talked to her she fell asleep on them.

Katara was more tired than she knew apparently because she slept most of the day away. Her children were well cared for while she was asleep and pampered by the royal servants. Word spread through the palace quickly and one thing led to another and everyone was trying to sneak a peek. She stretched out as she yawned and then looked around at her surroundings. Azura was standing there holding Yakone in her arms when she sat up.

"Hey you," Katara called out motioning for Azura to come sit with her. She slid over on the pillow and waited for her to join her. "How have you been?" Katara asked her as she showed her the proper way to hold the baby. "Ok I guess, how is my brother?" she asked making Katara wonder if the two of them were even close.

"He is fine he wants to come home though," Katara deduced and hoped that what she was saying was true. "Then why can't he?" she asked and Katara wondered how she was supposed to answer that without being a liar. "He has to take care of business right now," she answered and then stood to get Ij from his crib to join them.

"They are my nephews' right?" Azura asked and that answer was easy to give. Katara nodded her head and brushed her fingers through her son's hair. The two of them were dressed in beautiful red shirts with black pants made from silk and gold booties on their feet. "I love them," she said and Katara felt her heart warm at hearing that. She taught her how to differentiate between the two as well as feed them from the bottles. After two hours of bonding and the promise that they would sit together at dinner and hangout afterwards Katara was allowed some time alone.

Apparently, in her sleep her children had been assigned royal retainers and they assured her they would be in good hands while she bathed. Not only that she but she needed to massage her swollen breast so that she could put more milk in their bottles. Even though the day was coming to a close Katara was sure she had a long day ahead of her. She walked into the bathroom and saw the bath servants in their ready to assist her. She wanted to argue and tell them she did not need their help but for once she was too tired to argue.

**What did we think? Like I said not much happened in this chapter but to me and for the story it gears up for the drama. I was debating on doing a bit of time bump in the story and have the twins crawling before Zuko makes it back. It will be only like four or five months and also if I do that the last month would bring about some crucial things that lead to a better story. I'm rambling here guys so just tell me what you think and what you want to see. As you all should know now I don't dwell too much on the other characters as I do my main two and that goes for any story. OH AND WHAT did you think about Katara reaching out to Azura? She is hoping to make a difference in her life to keep her from turning out like Azula. She also wants to show Zuko that she cares for his family as well. **


End file.
